There is a Musical for Everything
by Hopefullll
Summary: Undertale characters react to Man on the Internet's Musical. I do not own Undertale or Undertale the Musical. I am horrible a summaries.
1. Flowey

**Not a One Piece fic? ImPoSsIbLe. I got inspired so here we are. This is a typical characters react to something. BUT. Not very typical cause it's Undertale the Musical, by Man on the Internet. And it is come to my attention that NO ONE (of my knowledge) has done and completed this. I thought I was up to this task, so without further ado. Undertale the Musical. (Characters will be reacting to Pacifist first and then Genocide) **

**Also! Before we begin. A note about Frisk! Most people see them as genderless or gender neutral, when I first played the game I saw Frisk as a girl. So I am going to refer to them as a girl (don't get triggered please). Also they aren't going to be mute and blind. If you are bothered by any of this please just use your imagination and be chill. The Undertale fandom is kinda toxic, so when I first got this idea (which was months ago) I was VERY VERY skeptical and worried. I didn't really want to deal with the toxicity, but I believe that some people are good that like the game as well and don't deserve to be punished for the horrible fandom.**

**I severely recommend that you listen to the musical while reading this, you might need to pause a couple of times. But, I think it will help you know what is going on. And plus, It's really good.  
**

**(Frisk POV)(it forever will be Frisk's POV)**

Everything (for the most part) was going well. That was until we got teleported to another plane of reality to watch a musical. Ya know, typical Friday night things. I opened my eyes to a worried goat mom.

"My child? Are you ok?" Toriel asked.

"I'm fine mom, don't worry." I smiled at her with my missing tooth, which I lost yesterday. I looked around to see a crowd of the monsters I made friends with Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore. In a room that seemed like a cinema. I think the giant screen on the wall gave it away.

"Hey, Tori. I found a note." Sans said with a wink.

"What does it say? Punk!" Undyne shouted, grabbing it from Sans' hands.

"I don't know, you took it from me." Sans shrugged.

"Welcome to my Theatre! Please, sit down in the seats and watch Undertale the Musical (made by Man on the Internet) with songs about your adventures! (No flash photography or killing and maiming of any kind.)" Undyne read aloud.

"I guess we should... um... sit down?" Alphys said, gesturing to the chairs. There was suspiciously 7 chairs, which was enough for all of us.

"I don't know what else we can do, I've already tried to blast down these walls." Undyne said.

We all sat down, I sat in between Sans and Toriel. The lights dimmed, it reminded me of the one time I saw Frozen II with Undyne and Alphys. Which was, surprisingly, the first time I have ever been in a movie theater. A tune started to play. A photo of a monster and a human with white text on the screen.

**Sit down child, do not quail. With peace and love we will prevail.**

"Already starting with some singing." Undyne said.

"I mean, it is a musical." sans said, raising the skeleton equivalent of an eyebrow.

"I wonder what musical me sings!" Papyrus said.

"I bet your songs will be super cool bro." Sans said.

"Nyeheheh! I'm sure yours will be almost as cool as mine, brother!" Papyrus said.

**If you climb. Along this trail. You will hear the Undertale.**

**"Hush now little ones. I have a story for you." A voice said, "****A story about men and monsters."**

"Can't monsters also be men?" Papyrus said aloud.

"I don't think that is what they mean bro." Sans said. I snickered a little, I don't think anyone noticed.

**"Long ago, Men and Beasts. Ruled the Earth and had their feasts." The ensemble sang.**

"Woah. That sudden sound was kinda unexpected..." Alphys said.

**"Then one day came a war." The chorus explained. The picture of the Human and Monster faded a little, now showing a picture of humans and monsters clashing.**

"That escalated." Asgore muttered.

"They really explained our history really fast huh." Undyne said.

**"Blood was spilt as ne'er before." Suddenly the Humans started to sing, "****No monster will know love. ****No monster belongs in the world above. ****Seal them underground. ****Let this barrier surround them" **

I shook my head furiously.

"That's kinda cruel." Asgore frowned.

"THOSE PUNKS!" Undyne shouted. Papyrus and Alphys, who where sitting next to her, grabbed her hands. She sat down begrudgingly.

**"The humans, filled with determination, won the war, and sealed the monsters deep beneath Mount Ebott, creating a barrier only a human soul could pass." The voice explained.**

"That's not true." I scowled, remembering that it took a monster and a human soul.

**"Many years, many tears, We live on despite our fears. There's no chance we could have won, Now we'll never see the sun...Stones instead of stars above, We've lost hopes and dreams and love. Angels cry, from on high,Will they free us or will we die?No new friends come around, That's our life here underground. While on high, sits our king. Listen, you might hear him sing." Monsters sang, their voices slowly growing darker.**

"Wow. That sounds really depressing... On a higher 'note' I found some food." Sans said. Taking out a bag of popcorn that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Was that a musical pun?" Papyrus said narrowing his eye sockets.

Sans ignored the question, taking a bite of popcorn. "Don't worry everyone, I will make sure there is some '(c)left' for you" (get it clef and left).

Toriel howled in laughter, while the rest of us stared at Sans for his awful excuse for a joke.

**"So much blood, so much pain, Just to see the sun again... One day soon, freedom shall ring, So proclaims the mountain king..." Asgore sang. **

"Wow, you have a nice singing voice Asgore." I complimented, trying to distract them from the depressing lyrics.

"I don't actually sing like that." Asgore sighed.

"Yeah! He sounds like a dying goat when he sings!" Undyne teased, getting up to noogie the king.

Asgore paled, "please don't noogie me."

**"Now the years have flown by, A child climbs up high, Will they return from the mountain, Or will they surely die?" The ensemble sang. The screen faded to a picture of me running up the mountain.**

"Surely die?" I squinted.

"Look Human! It's you!" Papyrus said, pointing at the screen.

I gave him a thumbs up.

**"The tale of the underground. Tonight we sing, A tale of fallen children and mountain kings" the ensemble sang. It showed pictures of my falling down the mountain. Then the chorus splits into two different parts (it is way to complicated for me to write sorry) It shows me walking into a room where there is a happy yellow flower.**

Oh no.

**"Hi! My name's Flowey! I'm your new best friend." Flowey sang in a sickly sweet tone.**

"His voice is kind of annoying." Alphys said.

"Wait! Isn't that the flower punk?"

**"Welcome Underground! Looks like you're new! Well, lucky for you, kid. I can show you around. Lots to do, so much to see. Spread the LOVE. Be friends with me. Friends are made with love! Love's spread through pellets. Here I've got a few! Catch them, why don't ya? Catch all that you can! Run into them." **

"I don't think that is how you make friends." Papyrus said, "Don't you give them horrible puzzles and battle them?"

"Yeah bro. But I think this flower has a bone to pick with Frisk."

"That makes sense! Wait was that a pun?!" Papyrus said.

**You fool Feeling woozy? Good! You're dumb!" Flowey sang, his voice getting darker and strangely psychotic.**

"This became... creepy."

**"You fell down. Now I'll have fun. Down here, there's one rule! Kill or you'll BE KILLED. A lesson you'll soon learn. Levels Of Violence. That's my kind of love." **

I saw Sans wince a little bit, I don't think anyone else noticed though.

**"Spread when I slash and burn. Take heart, kid. You've met your end. Falling to your true best friend. I will not bow down. I will not suffer. I will not ever cry This is the end of your very short path. Toodle-oo, kiddo. DIE!" The bullets surrounded the human. **

"Did that punk hurt you!?" Undyne yelled.

"Nope. Toriel saves me." I answered, hugging Toriel.

**It's surprisingly hard writing reactions that make sense for their characters. It might get easier as I go along though. Thank you for reading. If you want me to add Mettaton or Flowey just let me know. See you later!**


	2. Nabstablook

**Reaper of Sadness, thank you for reviewing! (The first reviewer always holds a special place in my small heart) Also, thanks for the criticism, I will try to make these characters more in character. I might need to replay the game for that. I wrote this chapter a little bit before you reviewed, so please give me examples of OOC-ness. **

**A fire ball flings Flowey of screen.**

"YEAH!" Undyne cheered.

**Toriel appears.**

"Wow! It's me!" Toriel says, "it's kinda of weird seeing myself on a large screen."

"It's gonna be weird for all of us." I assured.

**"What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Do not be afraid, my child. It is I, Toriel, guardian of the ruins." Toriel says.**

"That's what my voice sounds like?!" Toriel says.

"Nope. I think this is just their interpretation of you. They had someone else is saying this. Just like how Asgore didn't sound like himself." Alphys explained.

"That makes sense." I said.

"Alphys, you are so smart." Undyne gushed.

Alphys turned redder than Undyne's hair. **(A/N at this point I am going to copy and paste the lyrics so that is why they are spaced like that. I'm going to describe what the images are best I can, but I severely recommend you watch the video so it makes more sense.)**

**(Toriel)**

**Oh dear child**  
**You've fallen down**  
**It's dark and there's no one around**  
**To guide you through the dark**  
**But please don't you worry**  
**Your little head**  
**I'll be here**  
**To guide you along**  
**Right here, by your side**  
**Through the maze**  
**And teach you the way**  
"It's so... soothing." I mumble. They captured Toriel's calmness perfectly.  
**Just take my hand**  
**Don't be afraid**  
**It has been so long since a human has**  
**Come by here**  
**You remind me of love I'd once known**  
I held Toriel's hand tighter. Which was hard because she is a giant goat boss monster. (Much stronger than a human child)  
**Listen well**  
**My dear child**  
**You're going to grow up**  
**And learn all that**  
**Life will teach you**  
**Your mother is always so proud**  
**And you will never leave me**

Toriel sighed, "I'm glad you left. Without you being brave, I would've never been able to be on the surface with all of your friends." Toriel's caring eyes stared through me.

"Yeah! Thanks for not being a scaredy-cat twerp!" Undyne said

**Here you will stay**  
**Never will you be afraid**  
**Here with me,**

I smiled up at Toriel.  
**You've fallen down, now get up**  
**The underground isn't such**  
**An awful place to live**  
**Peacefully together**  
**And who would need to see light of day?**  
Undyne winced a little. "You give up your freedom so fast?" Undyne's voice was brittle. Not necessarily angry though.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to see anymore children dying." Toriel explained.  
**Oh my child**  
**Bathed in light**  
**I know that you're scared, that you've**  
**Fallen down**  
**But Toriel**  
**Will spare your life**  
**Come, my child**  
**Let's move on**  
**And live in my world and just**  
**Maybe you**  
**Could teach me  
How you stayed determined and strong**

**The screen showed Toriel and Frisk walk through the Ruins.**

**(Ensemble AKA Monsters) (Probably will call them Monsters from now on)**

**This is how the story begins  
Will this fallen child make us friends  
Or will they give in, kill us all?**

"The human would never kill us all!" Papyrus declared. I looked down at my shoes.

The rest of the monsters nodded in agreement, except one short skeleton.

**Who knows when an angel will fall?**  
**We want to fly**

"Some monsters can fly...Right?" Alphys said.

"Yeah, in the Ruins there where Whimsums, They could fly." Toriel offered.

**Out from the ruins where we lie**  
**But someday soon**  
**We'll see the sky**

"These monsters keep changing whether they believe we can get out or not." I realized.

"Huh, you are right my child." Toriel said.

**(Nabstablook)**  
**I stay underground**  
**Garbage all around**  
**Cry and mope, oh wow**  
**This is my life now**

**I spent all these years**  
**Just me and my tears**  
**My cousin is gone,**  
**I'll lay on the lawn**

**Never seen the dawn**  
**Pretty sure it's gone**  
**Cry and mope, oh wow**  
**This is my life now**

**Screw up everything**  
**Barely can even sing**  
**(Monsters)  
This is how the story begins  
Will this fallen child make us friends  
Or will they give in, kill us all?  
Who knows when an angel will fall?We want to fly  
Out from the ruins where we lie  
But someday soon  
We'll see the skyThis is how the story begins  
Will this fallen child make us friends  
Or will they give in, kill us all?  
Who knows when an angel will fall?We want to fly  
Out from the** **Ruin where we lie.**

**(A/N will not let me place these two things beside each other. Pretend this makes sense please.)**

We all stayed silent, not knowing what to add to the sad ghost's song.

**Toriel and Frisk walked through the ruins together. "****My child, many monsters you meet in the underground may wish to harm you, Or block your way. But, if you merely talk to them, you will find there is no conflict you cannot escape."**

"Nice Tu-Toriel." Sans winked.

Papyrus groaned.

**"Go ahead! Try it out on this ghost!" Toriel said.**

"The musical isn't going by what actually happened. I walked through most of the Ruins alone." I pointed out.

"Maybe it made it simpler?" Toriel offered.

**They walked up to the ghost. Nabstablook was saying Z out loud, trying to make Toriel and Frisk go away. "You aren't much of a talker are you?" Toriel said.**

I laughed a little bit. It reminded me of how I barely said anything when I went to the underground. I was never that shy in my life!

**I showed me hitting Nabstablook with a stick.**

I frowned slightly.

**"That's alright, I'm sure you-My child?" Toriel started, "What are you—No! Put down the stick! Ghosts are not for hitting! My child!" **

We all chorused with laughter at the really ridiculous sight. Toriel looked flustered though.

**"Oh... Ah, jeez... Am I in your way? Uh- Hey, hey, I'm sorry! Oh goodness..." Nabstablook said, music started to play.**

"Another song?" Undyne predicted.

"Yeah, probably." I replied.

Yeah!

**(Nabstablook)**  
**Guess I look funny,**

"To give him credit, he is the least funny looking monster." I said.

"Compared to most monsters I've scene he looks quite... Basic." Asgore agreed.  
**I'm not real sunny, though**  
**No, no no, nnnngh,**  
**Just pluggin' along, listenin' to the radio**

**I'm fine, excuse me, I'm sorry,**

"Why is he saying sorry to the kid who is hitting him?" Sans questioned.

"He needs to join Alphys' confidence class!" Undyne said.

"I'd be great at teaching him confidence!" Papyrus said.

"Yeah you will bro." Sans assured.

**Do what you got to do, don't mind me**  
**I'm not a barrel of sunshine, even my tears are crying**  
**Guess I'm in for a beating**

**Don't mind my frown,**  
**I'd weigh you down,**  
**I'd just waste your time,**  
**Incorporeal,**  
**Sorry, Toriel,**  
**I can barely rhyme**

"I think his rhymes are quite good actually." Toriel voiced.

"Better than Sans' puns." Papyrus said.

"Hey!"  
**Don't waste your life,**  
**Your pain and strife,**  
**On a guy like me,**  
**Please stop it, slick,**  
**Put down that stick,**  
**Don't lower my HP.**

"But... he's a ghost... Physical attacks don't work on ghosts..." Alphys said.

**"You know, I'm only sitting here watching you try to hit me to be polite. You can't kill a ghost. We're kinda incorporeal." Nabstablook explained.**

"Exactly!" Alphys said.  
**(Nabstablook)**  
**Yeah!**  
**I'm real sorry**  
**I don't feel starry, though**  
**No, no no, nnnngh,**  
**Makin' mixtapes, are they okay? I don't know**

**Long ago, I forgot how to laugh**

"How do you forget how to laugh?" Papyrus frowned slightly.  
**I know how to say heh, that's just half of it,**

"Nyeheheh!"  
**Not sure if I'm even real,**  
**I'm just not really feeling up to it**

**Hey!**  
**I made a hat**  
**How about that?**  
**Oh, oh, oh,**  
**I made it out of tears**

"A hat made out of tears?" Asgore said.

"His attacks are tears also." I said.

"That is... really sad..." Asgore said.  
**That I shed during this spat**

**Just another day in my little life**  
**Full of melancholy, gloom and strife,**  
**I'm sick in the head, don't wanna leave my bed,**  
**I didn't want this afterlife**  
"This is depressing" I thought aloud.  
**Sometimes it's cool**  
**I feel like such a fool**  
**Feeling like I have been schooled**

**A lonely piece of trash**  
**Man, I want to crash,**  
**Be a weepin' ghoul**

**Yeah, my life is pain**  
**Yeah, I'm quite insane,**  
**Even with this hat**

**Yeah, am I sayin'**  
**"Yeah" too much?**  
**Sorry about that**

"Super self aware and depressing!" I said.

**"I just now realized I probably could have left at any point, but then you'd be unhappy too. So... sorry. W-what? Are you hugging me? That's nice, but I can't really hug back, it would be weird. First of all, I don't have arms." Nabstablook said.**

I smiled a little, choking back a laugh.

**(Nabstablook)**

**Wow!  
Are we friends now?  
Don't even know how  
This happened  
Guess I'll live with it, guess this is my life now **

"That kind of describes all of the monsters when they meet you." Sans said.

Undyne nodded her head furiously.

**I can't believe we stopped the fight,  
Is this your way of trying to make it right?  
This is the longest anyone's listened to me,  
And the record won't break after tonight **

**I'm full of cheer  
And can't you hear  
In the way I sing?**

**Well you should go,  
Before I go  
And ruin everything**

"Very low self esteem." Asgore noted.

**Pretend you beat me down,  
That would stop my frown,  
Give me a little glee **

**Meanwhile, **

**I am, Just going to jam  
To this melody**

**I'm fine, excuse me, I'm sorry,  
Do what you got to do, don't mind me  
I'm not a barrel of sunshine, even my tears are crying  
Thanks for stopping the beating**

**Just another day in my little life  
Full of melancholy, gloom and strife,  
I'm sick in the head, don't wanna leave my bed,  
I didn't want this afterlife**

**"Well, this has been an experience. I've wasted enough of your time. Bye, I guess. Oooooooooh..." Nabstablook said, slowly fading away.**

"I'm going to say hello to Nabstablook after this." I said, my voice filled with Determination.

**Hello, thank you for reading. I'm probably going to do Two videos per chapter. Depending on length of videos I might just do 1 or 3. Idk.**


	3. Toriel

**Elsku, thank you for the review! You made my day better, cause there is a lot of stuff happening with my school and my parents currently. I probably will add Mettaton and Flowey... I have no idea when though... Maybe during Waterfall cause I already started to write Snowdin. I write a chapter in advance before I post the new chapters, I don't know why... On with the chapter! I rambled on wayyyy to longggg.**

**Toriel and Frisk walk into Toriel's home. **

**(Toriel)**

**Come my child**

**Stay with me**  
**I'll protect you and your dreams**

**Rest my child**  
**Neath the tree**  
**Like it's branches reach for me**

**So let me keep you safe and warm here in my arms**  
**Think of the life that we could live, the joy that it could give**  
**Even if we're worlds apart, stay in my heart**  
**Someday when you've a choice to make, I hope you'll think of me**

I hugged Toriel.  
**Think of me**  
**Think of me**

**(Asriel)**

**Maybe we'll**

**Meet again**

"Asriel?!" Toriel said, her voice wracked with grief. I looked over at Asgore, his eyes looked cloudy. I couldn't read his expression

I grabbed her sleeve, "at least you get to see him again... right?" Guilt filled my stomach. Did that mean they had to see Asriel as the God of Hyperdeath? I didn't want them to see him as evil, but in the end he ended up good...

**And you'll have made many friends**  
**But if you**  
**Find you've strayed**  
**I'll forgive you anyway**

All of the monsters stayed silent, listening to his words intently. The last line reminded me so much of when I... killed Papyrus. I wonder if that was a coincidence.

**(Toriel)**

**So stay determined as you grow, love as you go  
Think of the kindness that I've shared and cherish those who care  
Even when we're worlds apart, stay in my heart  
Someday you'll have a choice to make, I hope that you'll be good**

**Please be good  
Please be good...**

I smiled a little, trying to press down guilt. This musical is gonna bring back some unwanted memories and feelings.

**The scene suddenly changed to Toriel blocking the door to Snowdin, with me battling her.**

"What!?" Undyne said.

"What's got your 'goat' Undyne?" Sans said.

"The scenes changed so fast! They where just singing a song about being happy!" Undyne groaned, ignoring Sans.

"That does seem a little 'fishy'." Sans said.

"Brother, please be serious!" Papyrus said.

**"There's only one solution to this. Prove yourself.. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." Toriel said.**  
"No offense... Lady Toriel... but um... this seems counterproductive." Alphys said.

"No offense taken. I wasn't thinking straight in that moment." Toriel said.  
**Oh my child,**  
**Didn't you listen to me**

**"Well, you could still turn back and we could go and finish that pie!" Toriel said interrupting her singing.**

**Why can't you just be happy?**

**I don't want you to leave this happy home**  
**It's not safe for a child out there alone**

"I should've gone with you, my child." Toriel said.

"Don't worry mom. You did what was right in the end." I said, trying to raise her spirits. I didn't want her to feel guilty.  
**Didn't you listen to me**

**If you go,**  
**I just want you to know**  
**You can't come back,**  
**I know what's best, you'll be hurt, don't be a fool,**  
**And please understand I'm doing this for you**  
**Think what you're doing, I love you too**  
"On a completely different note, who ever is actually singing this has a beautiful voice." I said.

"Yeah, it really shakes my bones." Sans said.  
**If you will not fight back,**  
**The world will attack,**  
**You will not survive,**  
**You can't come back home, can't come back alive**  
"That's exactly what I did!" I said, hugging Toriel.  
**If this is what you decide then know I did what I could,**  
**Wondering if I did what I should**  
**Oh my child, please be good**

**Toriel hugged Frisk.**

**(Toriel)**

**Couldn't save a child**

"You saved me so many times, mom." I assured.

"Thank you my child." Toriel said.  
**Who's fallen down**  
**But the ruins get very small around**  
**You'd be unhappy here**  
**Expectations, loneliness, and fear**  
**I'll put them aside**  
**For you, I cannot**  
**Still be by your side**  
**I wish I could**  
**My child, please be good**

**"Please be good...****I love you, and I'll miss you, my child..." Toriel said while walking away.**

"I love you too!" I chirped.

"After all of this I will bake a Cinnamon and Butterscotch pie for all of us!" Toriel said, smiling brightly.

"Yay!" We all chorused.

**The screen showed Frisk walking through the door, seeing Flowey.**

"That punk again!?" Undyne roared.

"Calm down... um... that is just a picture..." Alphys stuttered.

"I still want to punch that little guy!" Undyne yelled.

**(Flowey)**

**I bet you feel great  
You're not a killer  
You think that you're so smart?It's kill or be killed  
You'll play by my rules**

I shook my head.  
**This is barely the start**

**I wonder, what will you do?**  
**Meeting one as bold as you?**  
"He's talking about you Undyne." I said.

"HE BETTER!" She shouted.

"Undyne... calm down." Alphys squeaked.  
**Will you tire of trying?**  
**Kill in frustration?**  
**Live in the world I run?**

**I am the prince,**  
**Don't worry, little monarch,**  
**This is going to be fun!**

**Not killing anybody?**  
**That's a WONDERFUL idea!**  
**Good luck with that...**

"We are glad you raised to the challenge." Asgore said.

**The scene changed to Frisk walking through a snowy forest.**

"Brother! It's us next!" Papyrus said.

"Yeah bro, you're gonna be the coolest." Sans assured.

**(Monsters)**

**Stepping out into the darkness  
In a world far below  
Hold fast your determination  
Through the ice and the snowSomeone creeping up behind you  
Wonder where did he go?**

"Is that the Flowey punk again!?" Undyne yelled.

"No, it's not." I assured.  
**Hold fast your determination**  
**Is he friend, is he foe?**

**Hold fast your determination**

**Hold fast your determination**

**Hold fast your determination**

"They really want you to 'hold fast your determination'" Alphys said.

**Is he friend, is he foe?**

**The screen showed sans creeping up behind Frisk.**

"Wow! You look scary brother!" Papyrus said.

"Oh... I didn't mean to be scary. Sorry kiddo." Sans said.

"It's ok. Made the joke funnier. In my opinion." I said.

**"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Sans said. First shook the Skeleton's hand. The sound of a whoopee cushion filled the room.**

"That's one way to get rid of all dramatic tension." Asgore said.

"Sans..." Undyne grumbled.

**"Hehehe, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny." Sans joked.**

**(Sans)**

**Hey, anyway, never thought that today,  
A little human in a striped shirt would come my way.  
What a gaffe, that's a laugh, when you shook my hand-  
'Spose I should go 'head, say, Hi.  
Hi. My name is Sans.I'm s'posed to be lookin' out for humans,  
But I just don't feel like capturin' you, man,**

"Sans, you are the worst sentry ever." Undyne said.

Sans simply shrugged.

**There's lots to do, there's so much to see,  
Here in the underground, if you just stick with me,  
But watch out for my brother, if you do not mind,  
He's dedicated to capturin' one of your kind,**

"This version of Sans has a nice singing voice." Toriel complimented.

**I think that's him over there, so hide behind the light,  
Come on and trust me, kid, you're gonna be alright, uh huh**

I saw Toriel mouth 'thank you' to sans. Sans just winked and gave her a thumbs up.

**"And don't worry about the gate, it's not gonna stop anyone." Sans explained. Sans and Frisk Walked through the gate to be greeted by the Great Papyrus.**

**Hello, thank you for reading. I decided to cut the first Snowdin scene in half because I already did like... 4 videos. We are officially out of the ruins!**


	4. Dogs

**Reaper of Sadness, you made me snort. congratulations. It happens to the best of us. I will continue not writing these characters OOC. Thank you for reviewing! **

**Elsku, thank you also for reviewing! I am super hyped just writing these chapters (that's why I'm doing them kinda fast). And also I am glad that you are ok with me sorta speeding through (I thought someone was gonna yell at me T-T) I'm going to get more into the other monster's minds at Undertale (the song not the actual game that wouldn't make sense lol). Mostly because I feel like there is more to be interpreted and stuff. I am DEFINITELY going to get into different prospectives when we get to the genocide songs (I feel like you can predict what Frisk would feel already). AND CHARA IS AN ENTIRE DIFFERENT TOPIC! I'm probably going to have to explain how I feel about her on a later date... I don't think she is evil (honestly she is on of my favorite characters next to Flowey lmao) I WILL EXPLAIN MY REASONING AT A DIFFERENT TIME THOUGH! I'm going to stop rambling now.**

**On with the chapter!**

**"NOT GOING TO STOP WHO, SANS?" Papyrus said.**

"Oh! It's me!" Papyrus said with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah bro, you look the coolest." Sans said.

**"Don't feel bad, bro. It might stop any two. 'Sup?" Sans said.**

It took a moment for all of us to register the joke.

"Sans!" Undyne growled.

**"You know what SUP, Brother! It's been eight days and you still haven't recalibrated the traps! You just stay outside your station! What are you even doing?" Papyrus scolded.**

**"Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?" Sans said.**

"Where you gonna give up the punk's hiding spot?" Undyne said, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Na, I'm not the type of guy that would do that." Sans said with a wink.

"Thank goodness for that!" I said.

**(Papyrus)**

**I don't have time, Sans! What if a human comes through?**

"Ooo! I get a musical part!" Papyrus said happily.

**I must be ready, get them before they're gone!**  
**That way people will love and respect me,**

"Papyrus, I respect you even though you haven't captured a human." Undyne assured.

"I know!" Papyrus said with a big smile, "I wanted everyone to respect me though! Just like you, Undyne!"

**More than they do already! I will be THE ONE!**

**"That doesn't rhyme." Sans said, interrupting the music.**

"Don't be so picky brother!"

Sans just shrugged in response.

**(Papyrus)**

**They won't believe I've captured a human,  
And the great Papyrus will get all that he deserves!  
Like a hedge carved in the shape of my head**

"That wouldn't have happened." Asgore muttered.  
**People will ask to be my friend, and I will accept with verve!**

**"Can't you see it, brother? I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning!" Papyrus said.**

"That also wouldn't happen." Undyne added.

"It wouldn't?!" Papyrus said with shock.

"I've captured enough humans to know. I've never been bathed in a shower of kisses." Undyne said.

"Oh, but I guess that it doesn't matter! I would never capture my friend!" Papyrus said.

"Thank goodness." Toriel said while hugging me.

**"Well, maybe the lamp could help those kisses light up your life." Sans said, gesturing to the lamp.**

"You really like that lamp." I said.

**"SANS YOU ARE NOT HELPING, YOU LAZYBONES" Papyrus shouted.  
**

**"Take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done today. A SKELE-ton." Sans said, laughing at his terrible joke.**

Toriel howled with laughter.

**"SANS!" Papyrus yelled, exasperated.**  
**"Come on, you're smiling." Sans said.**  
**"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus complained "Your rimshot interrupted my music! Why does someone so great as me have to work so hard to get some recognition?"**

"Life just works that why Papyrus." Asgore sighed.

**"Sounds like you're really working yourself down to the bone." Sans said.  
"Ugh. I must get back to work! As for YOUR work put a little more BACKBONE into it!" Papyrus said.  
"Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh!" Papyrus said laughing while walking off screen.  
"Heh." Papyrus added.**

Toriel wipes tears of laughter out of her eyes, "Sans, you should become a comedian."

"I'm working on that, actually. Preforming next Thursday after Mettaton's show" Sans said.

"Why is this my first time hearing this!?" Papyrus scolded.

"Just got the gig, bro. I meant to tell ya." Sans said.

"I'll be sure that Frisk and I go... even though it is on a school night." Toriel said.

"I bet you will have a skele-ton of fun." Sans joked.

"I'm sure it will be Sans-sational." Toriel's giggled.

**(Sans)**

**Hey. Come on out, it'll be okay.**  
**Better go, he might come this way.**  
**Or, if you want, you could stay**  
**And listen to some jokes**  
"No more jokes please." Undyne groaned.  
**Hey one quick favor, if I may**  
**My brother's been kind of down,**  
**And it would just make his day,**  
**If a human came to town.**  
"That's so thoughtful sans!" Toriel said.

"Wait... does that mean I didn't find the human myself?" Papyrus frowned.

"Na, you did it yourself bro." Sans said.  
**(Sans and Monsters)**  
**Hey (Hey) you're not in danger, don't fuss, (don't fuss)**  
**He won't hurt you, Papyrus,**

"No I won't human! Nyeheheh The Great Papyrus is your friend!" Papyrus declared.  
**If you keep going this way,**

**"See you around, kid" Sans said. Frisk countinued walking through Snowdin forest, being greeted by monsters.**

"This is making me feel nostalgic for our old home." Papyrus said.

"You got that right."

**(Monsters)**  
**Say (say)**  
**What a lovely winter day**

"It was actually Spring break." I recalled.

"Oh, wow we got our calendar really messed up." Asgore said.

"Being underground for your entire life can do that." Undyne added.  
**As the snow is falling down**  
**To wash our cares away**

**Hold fast your determination**  
**Hold as long the trail you go**

**Hold fast your determination**  
**Going through the ice and snow**  
**Please be good, as on you go**

**The scene changed to dogs playing poker.**

**"Hey, guys! Guys! Guys! You'll never guess what I found! I thought it was a rock, but it was a human!" Papyrus shouted while running up to the dogs**

"You thought the human was a rock?" Toriel said.

"I think that we skipped something." Asgore frowned.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't that important anyway.

**"Don't think they heard you" Sans said.**

"Heard what?" Doggo said.

"Would you dogs stop playing poker for one second and listen? I, the great PAPYRUS, detected that a human has entered Snowdin!" Papyrus said.

"Oh, just that?" Dogamy said.

"Well, that's no big deal, is it, sweetie?" Dogaressa said.

"NOT A BIG DEAL!!" Undyne roared.

"Not at all, sugar-lumps" Dogamy assured.

"Then why does Undyne want us to capture the humans?" Papyrus questioned

"UNDYNE?" The dog said in unison. The dog all got up.

**"Come on, then! Let's find that human!" Dogamy said.**  
"I'm going to go talk to those dogs after this." Undyne said with a strange glint in her eye.  
**(Dogs)**  
**Finding that human won't be hard, no no!**  
**Not for the great royal guard, oh oh!**  
**Find that human, get the goal, oh oh**  
**Get that human's human soul, oh oh**  
**Oh**

"The canine unit is depicted really... silly in this." Asgore said.

**"A HUMAN! In Snowdin!" The dogs shouted in shock**

**"See? I told you! I found a human, and now I shall capture it!" Papyrus declared.  
(Papyrus)  
I can't believe it  
I found a human  
When I capture it with puzzles, in the royal guard I'll be  
I'll go call Undyne  
Her jaw will hit the floor  
She'll cry tears of joy and be so happy with me!**

"I uh... I don't cry." Undyne said.

"What about that one time in Mew Mew Kissie Cutey in Where Mew Mew—." Alphys started.

"We don't talk about that." Undyne cut off, her face darkening.

"Uh... ok?!" Alphys squeaked.

**They won't resist my style and my charm  
They'll be taken at once, this is going to be great-  
Stop right there human, listen to me-  
"Go dogpile that human!" The dogs shouted.**

**"What the he- guys, wait!" Papyrus shouted.  
"What?" The dog shouted.  
"Shouldn't I be the one-." Papyrus said.  
"Pfft, no" Doggo dismissed.**

Undyne put her hand on Papyrus' shoulder.

"They... dismissed you like that?" Alphys said.

**"This is royal guard business!" Lesser Dog said.**  
**"I'm with the royal guard!" Papyrus said.**  
**"You're in training!" Greater Dog corrected.**  
**"Sorry, Papyrus, but you did your part wonderfully~" Dogaressa consoled.**  
**"Dearest, where'd the human go?" Dogamy cut off.**

"They lost the HUMAN!" Undyne raged.

"I think we should be happy about that..." Toriel glared.

"Uh... sorry. I was caught up in the moment..."

"It is alright."

**"I thought Doggo was watching him!" Dogaressa exclaimed.**

"They are so dumb! Doggo has the worst sight out of all of them!" Undyne stressed.  
**"I didn't see anything" Doggo shrugged.**  
**"FIND THE HUMAN!" The dogs shouted.**  
**(Dogs)**  
**Finding that human won't be hard, no no!**  
**Not for the great royal guard, oh oh!**  
**"It's right there" Sans said.**

"WHY IS SANS BETTER AT FINDING HUMANS THEN THE ACTUAL GUARD!?" Undyne yelled.

"Guess I'm just that Sans-sational." Sans said.

Undyne growled, summoning a spear.

"What? You got a bone to pick with me?" Sans asked.

Undyne sighed, "if the note didn't say 'no killing or maiming' you might be dead right now sans."

"Aw! You love me!" Sans joked.

"Can we not do death threats right now?" Papyrus said.

"Sorry paps." Undyne said.

**"Oh" the dogs said.**  
**"They're even waving! How did you miss that?" Papyrus pointed out,**  
**"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to" Doggo said.**

"I want an answer." Alphys said.  
**"Dogpile attempt number two! GO!" The dogs shouted.**  
**(Dogs)**  
**No more games, human**  
**Don't run away**  
**We'll get you, human**  
**Then we get paid!We're the greatest guardsmen ever**

Sans raised the skeleton equivalent of an eyebrow, "Ego much?"  
**Nothing gets past us**  
**Except for you that one time**  
**But let's not raise a fuss!With our obedience training**  
**We'll grab you, we bet!**  
**Hey, is that a stick I see?**  
**HEY! HEY! HEY! Gimme a pet!**

**"Guys! Really? I thought you were better than this!" Papyrus pleaded.  
"NOTHING IS BETTER THAN A BELLY RUB" Lesser Dog barked.**

"This is why I said we shouldn't let dogs become part of the Royal Guard." Undyne said, staring at Asgore.

"Hey! They probably would've petitioned or something! As king, I can't be racist!" Asgore defended.

"I guess you are right." Undyne said.

**"I thought we were gonna capture-." Papyrus said.  
"Yeah! But first, belly rubs!" Greater Dog protested.  
"How you gonna get pet by a kid who's not there?" Sans questioned.  
"NOT THERE? FIND THE HUMAN!" The dogs shouted.**

Giggled a little at that, but Undyne seemed furious that the dogs didn't do their jobs correctly.  
**(Dogs)**  
**Finding that human won't be hard, no no!**  
**Not for the great royal guard, oh oh!**  
**"THEY BARELY MOVED!" Papyrus shouted**  
**"Oh" The dogs said in unison.**  
**"I didn't see that coming." Doggo said.**  
**"So, get the human?" Sans asked.**  
**"GET THE HUMAN!" The Dogs and Papyrus shouted.**  
**"Okay, cool. Have at it" Sans said.**

Toriel frowned, "Sans, why aren't you stopping the dogs?"

"Eh, thought the kiddo is tough enough to handle those dogs." Sans said.

"... I guess you are correct. Those dogs don't seem like a threat." Toriel said.  
**(Dogs)**  
**We're the greatest guardsmen ever**  
**Nothing gets past us**  
**Except for you once again**  
**But let's not raise a fuss!**

"God... we should've just hired Papyrus. He would've been way better." Undyne said.

Papyrus smiled at that.

**(Dogs)**

**With our skill and fitness  
We will win the day!  
Tackle them into the snow!  
Then roll around and play!**

**Sit, stay, fetch, shake hands, roll over  
We know all the tricks!  
Let's keep playing, wait, we're fighting?  
Dang it, we got mixed up again!**

**Where'd the human run off to?  
Weren't you keeping watch?  
No, this snow is freakin' awesome  
Can I sniff your-**

**(Papyrus)  
Come on then, human, much more to do  
I've prepared all sorts of jumbles, puzzles, traps, and you'll see-  
Here on this table, ready to be microwaved, a frozen plate of my own homemade spaghetti!  
If you feel hungry, go ahead and take a bite, it will distract you, and there you will want to stay!  
Okay, maybe it's stuck to the table- Hey, human, where are you going? Please do not run away!**

**_(A/N Again it won't let me put these two things together. There are a lot of parts like this... maybe I will just do the 'main character' in the future.)_**

"When I was queen the Guard was so much more organized." Toriel said.

"That says a _lot _about the king." I added

"I'm not a very organized person..." Asgore said, probably turning red underneath his beard.

"That's ok Asgore! I'm quite messy as well." Alphys comforted.

"My brother Sans' room is horrendous!" Papyrus added.

Sans shrugged in response.

**"What happened to third time's the charm?" Sans said.  
"What happened to the Royal Guard helping me ou- GUYS!" Papyrus shouted  
"WHAT?" The dogs yelled.**  
**"The human's gone!" Papyrus informs.**  
**"GONE? Find the human!" The dogs exclaimed.**

Undyne shook her head, ashamed of her now retired peers.

**(Dogs)  
Finding that human won't be hard, no no  
Not for the great royal guard, oh oh!  
Finding that human won't be hard, no no  
Not for the great royal guard, oh oh!  
Finding that human won't be hard, no no  
Not for the great royal guard, oh oh!  
Finding that human won't be hard, no no  
Not for the great royal guard, oh oh  
Oh...**

**Do y'all know what is after this? BONETROUSLE! Yeah! Feel the hype! I have already listened to the song 3 times. I think I'm going to have it stuck in my head for ever. But that is ok! The song is an absolute banger! Or maybe I'm just tired... thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Papyrus

**RealEdgeQuarter, thank you for the review! I'm excited to write those parts! I've already got things in mind for those songs too. I'm glad that you like this fic, even though it is a reaction fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**(Sans)**

**Gee, nice to see, you came out of the cold  
Honestly the dogs singin' was getting' old**

"You can say that again!" Undyne groaned.

"Honestly the dogs sing in' was getting old." Sans said.

"I didn't mean that literally, you bone head." Undyne glared.

"Was that a Pun?" Sans teased.

**And Papyrus didn't get ya, though he thinks he can**  
**He's gonna try even harder, take it from ol' Sans**

**But for now let's relax, enjoy the many**  
**Food, drinks, and laughs of Snowdin town, and any-**

**Way. Like I said, kid, you're okay**

"The style of singing changed really quickly..." Alphys said.

**Wipe off that look of dismay**

"Psychology 101." I joked.

"What do you mean my child?" Toriel asked.

"Eh, just a joke." I dismissed.  
**It's a lovely winter day**

**So if you'd just come this way**

**(Sans and Monsters)**  
**Feel all the crunchy winter snow on the ground**  
**That's the kind of life you live in Snowdin town**  
**We've got trees and lights and wreaths and everything**  
**So let's just step outside and go caroling...**

**La la la la la**  
**La la la la la la la la**

**La la la la la**

"That is a Snowdin stereotype, no one carols in Snowdin." Papyrus sniffed.

"Really? I thought they did..." Asgore frowned.

**La la la la la la**

**  
(Monster Kid and Monsters)  
**

**Now Living here in Snowdin Town  
It's the only life we've known  
Since we're trapped underground!**

Asgore frowned.

"Don't worry! Snowdin wasn't the bad." Papyrus assured.

**True  
We're denied the sun and moon  
But we do not have to fear  
We have each other now**

**(Monster Kid)  
I see the snow down here and wonder why  
Does weather happen here?  
If so can I see?**

"Wait... WHY IS THERE WEATHER DOWN HERE ALPHYS?" Undyne yelled.

"I... uh... I don't really know... I never had the need to look into it..." Alphys stuttered.

**But when the snow falls I know we can smile**

**(Monster Kid and Monsters)  
And open presents under the Christmas tree**

**(Monsters)  
**

**La la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la**

I smiled at the sound of my old friend, monster kid. I wonder where he is now. I haven't seen him since we got to the surface...

**(Monsters)**

**Oh  
We will never be alone**

"Hell yeah!" Undyne shouts.  
**As long as this carol rings**  
**And tells us that we're home**

**Love**  
**When we see the sky above**

"It _is _beautiful." Toriel gushed.

"As beautiful as I remember." Asgore said.  
**It's the thing we're dreaming of**  
**When from this world we've flown**

**  
(Monster Kid)  
The royal guard are such a funny bunch!  
It's fun to watch 'em go, but why are they here?**

"We where paying them to do nothing!" Undyne grumbled, still upset about the Canine Unit.  
**I guess it's politics, I'm happy though!**

**  
(Monster Kid and Monsters)  
And I'll stay happy just as long as you're near!**

"That's sweet." Toriel said.  
**(Monsters)**  
**La la la la la**  
**La la la la la la la la**  
**La la la la la**  
**La la la la la la la la**

**Suddenly, the scene changes to Sans and Papyrus confronting the human.**

**"It's time for my big number, Sans! Hit it!" Papyrus shouts.**

"Oh my goodness! It's time!" Papyrus says with stars in his eyes.

"Your song is probably going to be very cool bro." Sans assures.  
**"Okay" Sans said.**  
**(Sans hits a tree.)**

"Ok, Sans. I'll give you that one. That was really freaking funny." Undyne admits.

"Thanks." Sans said with a wink.  
**"Sans! I meant play the music!" Papyrus scolds.**  
**"Okay" Sans said.**  
**(Sans pulls out a trombone and starts playing.)**

"Wow, you can play the trombone quite well." Asgore compliments.

"Don't in courage him." Papyrus groans.  
**"SANS!" Papyrus yells.**  
**"Okay, now let's see here... Ah! Here's the play button" Sans said, clicking the play button. Music starts to play.**  
**"Ready for this brother?!" Papyrus asks.**  
**"I don't think anyone could be prepared for this" Sans said.**

"That is very true." I agree.

**Shut up, Sans! You just don't understand perfection!**  
"Sorry Brother."

"It's ok, I knew you didn't mean it like that." Sans shrugged.

**(Papyrus)**  
**Engarde now, human**  
**Now you face Papyrus!**

"Nyeheheh!" Papyrus chirps.  
**Though the guards failed to stop you, I can do it alone!**

"Maybe if the human was bad." Undyne offered. That made me feel guilty. Sans twitched a little bit.  
**So be prepared for the ultimate tussle**  
**As you try to show your muscle in this battle of bones!**

**I see your face, you run all over the place**  
**Wait a sec, I know that look!**  
**Are you flirting with me?**

"The kid flirted with you as well?" Undyne asked.

"We went on a date! Platonically!" Papyrus said.  
**Please understand  
I am in such high demand**

"You really are special bro." Sans sighed.

"Thank you sans! You are second special-est!" Papyrus chirped.

**I'm a skeleton with standards, mostly for spaghetti!**

**Please don't feel blue****, even though I'll capture you**

**(Sans)**  
**'Cause you can do anything**

**(Papyrus)**  
**All I have to do is try!**  
**Undyne will see, I can be a guard indeed!**  
"Papyrus, if you captured the human we probably wouldn't have needed the guard, seeing as we could break the barrier." Asgore said with honesty.

"I know. I just wanted to prove to myself that I _could _do it!" Papyrus said.

**(Sans)**  
**Yeah, there's just that kid you need...**

**(Papyrus)  
I just hate to say goodbye!Maybe one day, we all can be friends  
And when that day arrives  
I know we'll have lots of fun!**

"Nice prediction!" I said, raising my eyebrows.  
**But until then**  
**I've got to capture you**  
**Since you're a human-**

**(Sans)**  
**But you're trying to make friends with one**

**  
"SANS! Stop plaguing my number with incidental lyrics!" Papyrus shouted.  
"I think they sounded pretty good" Sans said.**

"They where really good." Sans said, backing his musical self up.  
**"Well, I thought they sounded like NOT PAPYRUS! Which is the worst kind of sound to be!" Papyrus scoffed.**  
**"Oh, sorry then" Sans said.**

**"It's okay, Sans. I already forgave you. Come on! Let's go enjoy some Grillby's!" Papyrus smiles.**

"I thought you hated Grillby's." Undyne said.

"Well... I mean... Sometimes when brothers feel like they where being mean... they uh... make up for it?" Papyrus explained sheepishly.

"Aw bro, you don't have to do that!" Sans said.

"Yeah, I'm not. I am absolutely not going to Grillby's after this." Papyrus shook his head.

**"Uh, Papyrus?" Sans said, "The kid's still here. And the music's still playing. I'm pretty sure that means the song's not over."**

**"Whoopsie doopsie! I completely forgot! HUMAN! Prepare for my second verse attack!" Papyrus shouts.  
(Papyrus)  
You can do anything  
If you want it hard enough  
Undyne says that, and she's tough  
So I emulate her style!**

"I don't know if Undyne is a good role model." Toriel said.

"I don't try to be, people just follow me around." Undyne shrugged.

"Of course she's not a _good _role model." Papyrus paused for a second, "she is a _great _role model!"

"I stand corrected?" Toriel said.

**And that's why I'm the greatest royal guardsman**  
**Or at least one that's in training**  
**Though it's taking quite a while...**  
I saw Undyne flinch a little bit.

**But when that's over, we can be friends**

**And you will see how a guard has immense amounts of fun!**  
**Where are you going, human?  
We're supposed to be fighting!**  
**Why do you think this song is done?**

**"Oh, I knew it, Sans. Not even the human respects me!" Papyrus cries.**

**"Hey, bro, bro, that's not true. A lot of people like you" Sans assures.**

"I'm pretty sure everyone in this room respects you, Papyrus." Asgore said.

"Yeah punk!" Undyne shouted.

"Please don't noogie the skeleton!" Papyrus shouted.

"I respect you Papyrus." I said.

"See bro? Everyone likes ya." Sans assures.

**"How do you know?" Papyrus pouts.**  
**"The undernet has, like, a million renditions of this song. Here's one now. Hit it, boys!" Sans shouted.**  
**"Sans, this is-." Papyrus said.**  
**"Yep. Knock 'em dead, bro. Prove you're bad to the bone!" Sans assured.**  
"That's kinda wholesome." Alphys blushes."Yeah it reminds me of in season 6 of—." Undyne started."Please don't talk about anime." Papyrus pleaded.**(Papyrus)**  
**Come on then, human, let's see if you can keep up**  
**With the great Papyrus in this moment of truth!**  
**It won't be easy, you'll have to do actual work**  
Unlike my lazybones brother in his booth!"Hey!" Sans said.  
**"Hey!" Sans defended.**  
"Nice other me." Sans chuckled.  
**(Papyrus)**  
**You're doing great so far, little human**  
**But since I'm a skeleton, I'm not getting tired at all!**

"I think I'm living proof that this is a lie." Sans pointed out.

"Sans, we did not ask for technicals!" Papyrus said.

"But that's not a techni—."

**Okay, maybe, I'm losing some breath**

**But not quite as much as you, wait, be careful! **

**Do not fall!**

**This is the longest any human's lasted to me-**

**(Sans)**  
**That's because you haven't met one yet**

**(Papyrus)**  
**So maybe we can take a little break**  
**And lie down for a bit?**  
**NO! Papyrus never rests!**  
"I still don't know how you don't get _bone tired**.**" _Sans shook his head.

**"I fooled you, human! Papyrus does not do things with his eyes closed and snoring!" Papyrus declared.**  
**"Bro, that's called sleep-." said.**  
**"Bring out the back up dancers!" Papyrus cut off."**

"OH MY GOSH SANS I HAVE BACK UP DANCERS!!" Papyrus shouts.

"They are skeletons... That's strange. Sans and Papyrus are the only two skeletons in the underground..." Alphys said.

"Don't think to much about it." I whispered.  
**(Papyrus)**  
**Stop right there human, listen to me**  
**I am the great Papyrus, and you will never be free!**  
**I'll keep you here, enraptured by puzzles**  
**Unless you want to leave, and ask me really nicely!**  
"That is very nice manners Papyrus." Toriel complimented.

"The Great Papyrus' manners are magnificent!" Papyrus declares, "Nyeheheheh!"  
**You can do anything if you want it hard enough**  
**And we know we've got the stuff, we've got heart, we've got pride!**  
**Undyne might be mad, but I don't care**  
**Because I made a new friend, or at least I really tried!**  
"I'm not mad." Undyne said.

"You where pretty mad before, when you though Frisk was a little fishy." Sans pointed out.

"Yeah I guess... Wait was that a pun?" Undyne said.  
**So if you want to make a new pal**  
**Then be prepared to have a blast, 'cause I know we'll have some fun!**  
**Just like it seems you were prepared for this battle**  
**'Cause I'm nearly out of lyrics and I'm almost done!**

**"What did you say? You want to be friends?" Papyrus questions.**  
**"Pal-lease, I knew it'd happen" Sans winked.**  
**"SANS JUST STOP IT WITH THE PUNS!" Papyrus shouted**

"Seriously brother, I agree with other me. You need to stop." Papyrus said.

"What!? I find them very Humerus! Why do have a bone to pick with them?!" Sans jokes

Toriel's laughter grows.

**(Papyrus)**

**This day is great, I've got a new friend, and it's a human!**

**(Sans)  
I knew that you'd make friends with one.**


	6. Waterfall

**Wooooww reviews! Yay! ColonelJay, man I'm doing genocide! I'm excited to write Megalovania and True Hero. Thanks for reviewing! **

**RealJebediahKerman (sorry if I spelt your name wrong) I'm glad you like it! I promised myself that I'm gonna finish this! I'm gonna say it right now (y'all need to hold me accountable) I'm never going to completely abandon and not finish any of my fics. Even if I lose a love for the series. Although, my love for Undertale is probably gonna follow me to my grave. I don't think I'll be burnt out any time soon. **

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'm going to write now!**

**(Papyrus)  
Hi, little human! Welcome to my abode!  
Make yourself comfy, come on in from the cold!**

"Oh! This is the song for when we went on a date!" I pointed out.

"You would be correct human!" Papyrus shouts.

"So this is what you meant by 'dating platonically'?" Undyne said.

"My child, You went on a date?" Toriel asked.

"Yeah, I went on two dates." I said.

"With who?" Toriel asked.

"Well, I went on a date with Papyrus and—." I said, only to be cut off.

"Uh! No one else!" Alphys interrupted, turning bright red.

**Thank you for dating me, coming to my home  
Ooh! You know what would be great? A present bone!**

"I have so many of those." Undyne groans.

"Yeah! Undyne loves them!" Papyrus said.

**I made several of these for all my friends!  
Though I don't give out that many**

**(Sans)  
Guess that just depends**

**(Papyrus)  
On whether or not you feel like I do-  
Why is there a dog in my house?  
There it goes, with the bone...**

"Ugh! I hate that meddling canine!" Papyrus shouts.

"Aw, come on bro. That dog is cute." Sans said.

"I didn't know you liked dogs Sans." Toriel said.

"I don't know, just have a soft spot for them." Sans shrugged.

"I'm impressed, you haven't said a pun yet." Asgore added.

"Hey, no need for an a-paws (applause)" Sans winked.

"God, Asgore, why did you have to say anything?" Undyne sighed.

**Sans takes a trombone out and starts playing.**

**"SANS!" Papyrus shouts.**

**"What?" Sans asks, putting his trombone down.**

**"Stop plaguing my life with incidental music!" Papyrus scolds.**

**"You gonna tell that to the orchestra?" Sans asks, slightly annoyed.**

**"I know there's an orchestra, it's not incidental—." Papyrus said.  
"Are you calling them incidental?" Sans asks.  
"WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE!?" Papyrus shouts**

"Wow Sans. That's the first time I've ever heard you annoyed or mad." Undyne said.

"Heh, hopefully it your _last_" Sans said, his voice turning darker on the word 'last'. He seemed worried.

**"Alright, fine, geez, bye" Sans shrugs.**

**  
"Ahem, where was I? OH YES! Second verse, if you please!" Papyrus said.**

**(Papyrus)**

**Well! That went badly, so sorry about that  
Now! If we're going to date, let's get it down pat!**

**I've actually never done this before  
But I have a manual, let's read this some more!**

"Why would you have a manual for dating?" Alphys asked.

"Just in case I get asked out on a date!" Papyrus chirps.

**Step one: be sure you want to go on a date!  
Well, I'm pretty sure you do, so that works out great!**

**Step two: Ask the other person on a date-  
Papyrus will go on this date!  
That went well! I can tell!**

"These are such obvious instructions! Who wrote this!?" Undyne growled.

**Step Three: Make up your clothes and hair!  
With that, you'll show them that you care!  
Wait, are you wearing clothes right now?  
Not only that, but earlier-wow!  
You've wanted this date for a while!**

"Huh, that's one way to interpret that." Asgore said, scratching his beard.

**You chose to wear clothing, today, of all days, was your interest in me... predestined? ****No, this cannot be!**

**I can't handle your dating power!  
Human, can't you see?  
You're blossoming on me just like a flower!**

**But you won't best me!  
Nyeh heh heh heh, no, not Papyrus!  
Very soon you'll see  
My love spread on you like a virus!**

**The great Papyrus has never been beaten at dating, and never will!**

"That's because you never dated before." Sans said.

"Sans, I didn't ask about the technicals!" Papyrus shouted, silencing Sans.

**You see, I, too, can wear clothing! In fact, I always wear my special clothes under my regular clothes! Just in case I get asked on a date! BEHOLD! **

**What do you think of THIS? AH!**

** The silence! The humility!**

** I CAN'T TAKE IT!**

**But, you do not comprehend the true power of these clothes! Therefore, your silence is invalid!This date will never go any further, you see!  
Unless you come on over and inspect me!  
For within these cool clothes lies a great surprise!  
You might find it, but you won't believe your eyes!**

"It's spaghetti." Sans guessed.

**Wow, you immediately went for my hat!  
And there's a present for you, well, how about that?  
Behold, a plate of artisan spaghetti!**

"I was right. That's sansational."

"Sans please." Papyrus pleaded.

"Please what? I got a skele-ton more jokes." Sans said.

"Sans, no." Papyrus said.

"Sans yes." Sans winked.

"Dear god, why—." Undyne and Papyrus jumped on Sans, covering his mouth.

**Meant to be shared between friends like you and me!**

Suddenly, a fabulous robot, a flower in a clay pot, and a theater chair appeared. Suddenly Papyrus and Undyne forgot about Sans.

"Oh my goodness! It's—." Papyrus shouted, turning red.

"Mettaton and the Flowey punk." Undyne growled, her features turning more dark and serious. Just like when I first met her.

"Where the Fu—(beep) am I?!" Flowey shouted.

"My Beauties and Gentle-beauties! It seems that something unexpected has happened!" Mettaton gasped.

"You idiot! You don't even have a camera!" Flowey growled.

"Mettaton?! What are you doing here?" Alphys asked, running over to him.

"I don't know. But I'm sure that it'll be fabulous with me here." Mettaton mechanically smirked.

"WHY ARE THE TWO PEOPLE I HATE MOST HERE!?" Undyne shouted, summoning a spear into her hand.

"Undyne, please calm down. We should all have a civilized talk about the matter." Toriel said, putting her hand out.

"Fine." Undyne grumbled, her tone as cold as ice. We explained what was going on to Flowey and Mettaton.

"So I'm going to have to watch a musical?" Flowey said.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Musicals are FABULOUS!" Mettaton gasped, playing pre-recorded gasps and 'woos'.

"UGH! Shut up you useless piles of bolts!" Flowey shouted.

"What did you call me?" Mettaton asked, annoyed. I picked Flowey's clay pot up and sat down on my chair, putting him on my lap.

"What are you doing Frisk!?" Flowey shouted.

"You are going to sit with me. You need to stop being mean." I said, poking his peddles.

"Stop it!" Flowey growled, trying to bite my finger.

"No. You are gonna watch the musical with us." I said with a slight smile.

"Whatever." Flowey grumbled.

"That's one way to pacify the weed." Sans winked, sitting back down next to me. We all got into our seats. Mettaton sat in between Asgore and Alphys. Music started to play as the screen brightened.

**"Isn't this great, human? We're off on a grand adventure together!" Papyrus shouted.**  
**(Papyrus)**  
**I can't believe it**  
**I made a friend**  
**Who likes me for me, even though our date wasn't great!**  
"I though it was ok..." Alphys said.  
**My style and charm have won over a human**  
**Who enjoys good spaghetti, I think this must be fate!**  
**When I tell Undyne-**  
**Wait, I probably shouldn't do that, she'll be mad, she might have, then throw, a cow**  
"Throw a cow?" Toriel said.

"He said that because it rhymes." Alphys explained.

"And he sang it FABULOUSLY!" Mettaton complimented.

**"Oh, um, er- huh... I'm sorry, human... that was my phone ringing! Uh-oh. that would be her... calling right now..." Papyrus muttered sheepishly.**

**"I've, er- got to take this! I'm so sorry! I'll be right back! Probably!" Papyrus said.**  
"He never came back." I shook my head.

"Sorry! I did say probably though!" Papyrus said.  
**"Hiya, buddy! You ditch your parents, too?"**** Monster Kid said. **

"Ditching your parents?!" Toriel said with a shocked look on her face.

"Scandalous!" Mettaton gasped, playing a prerecorded sound of a crowd gasping.

"Oh come on you pansies! That isn't even—." Flowey complained.

"Heh Pansies." Sans interrupted.

"SHUT UP YOU SMILEY TRASH BA—." Flowey shouted, I cut him off by putting my hand on his mouth.

**"Ah, man, I don't blame ya! They say Undyne's in the area, and it would be so COOL to meet up with her! I mean, she's just, like, the most awesome royal guard person ever, And I wanna be like her one day, and... and my parents are such JERKS for saying I can't leave the house! Oh! Sorry! I didn't introduce myself! I'm Monster Kid! ****I'm a monster and a kid! What's your name? OOH! OOH! Shhh! That's her! That's her right over there!" Monster kid rambled.**

I felt Flowey muttering something into my hand. It was probably about how annoying monster kid was or something. I poked his petals and shook my head at him. He just grumbled.  
**"He usually picks up on the first or second ring what's going on with him?" Undyne wondered.**  
"Yeah that is pretty... Fishy." Sans said.

"STOP!" Undyne, Papyrus, and Flowey shouted.

"What? Tibia honest I think that my yokes are very Humerus." Sans said.

"LET ME KILL HI—." I covered Flowey's mouth again.

"Flowey, do you want me to get the spray bottle?" I threatened.

"A spray bottle?! I ain't scared of a spray bottle!" Flowey shouted. I took a spray bottle out and started to spray. Flowey hissed and eventually stopped talking.

**"H-hi, Undyne! I'm here with my daily report! R-regarding that human I called you about earlier..." Papyrus said nervously.**

**"Did you fight them?" Undyne asked.**

**"Well, y-yes! Of course I did! I fought them valiantly!" Papyrus stammered. **

"Yeah bro. I watched you fight them, it was pretty cool." Sans said.

"Thank you brother." Papyrus said.

**"Did you capture them?" Undyne asked.**

**"Well... No..." Papyrus said.**

**"WHAT?" Undyne shouted.**

**"I tried! I tried very hard, Undyne! Y-you have to believe me! It's just... Things come up... Things change..." Papyrus said, "You know how it is, don't you?"**

**"Ugh..." Undyne shook her head.**

**(Undyne)**

**If you want something done right, you do it on your own!**

"This Undyne has a nice voice." I said.

**"Or, you know, with the help of the royal guard, in training..." Papyrus interrupted.**

**(Undyne)  
I'll rip out their SOUL myself, and break their little bones!**

I saw Sans and Papyrus shiver a little.

**"I can't help but feel that was a personal attack! A-and you don't need to destroy them! Y-you see, I-I have something to say..." Papyrus said.**

"Yeah, that is kinda a big no-no to say around skeletons." Sans said.

"It's not me." Undyne defended.

**(Undyne)  
With their SOUL, we can go home, this battle we'll have won!**

**"I-I understand, It's just-." Papyrus said.**

**(Undyne)  
We shall breach the surface world, destroy the human scum!  
"And if you have a PROBLEM with that maybe the Royal Guard isn't for you!" Undyne shouted**

**"I-I... I'll help, Undyne! Any way I can!" Papyrus said.**

**"Good! Knew I could count on you! Hop to it!" Undyne smiled, Papyrus walked away.**

**"CAN YOU HEAR ME, HUMAN? IT'S HUNTING SEASON! And I do NOT lose my catch!" Undyne threatened.**

"Jeez, guess I can be pretty scary when I want to." Undyne said sheepishly.

"Yeah! You where really scary when you where chasing me around and stuff." I said.

"On another note, Wow! The cinematography is fabulous! Really makes you feel scared." Mettaton gushed.

"Was that an actual compliment?" Undyne frowned.

"Yes darling! But not to you." Mettaton said, "Ever sense I was a little ghost I researched acting and such. You may think I'm just looks, but I know my fair share about show business!"

"Yeah... at my Uh... human fan club... We talked about their Broadway shows and stuff... because Mettaton was so... interested." Alphys added.

"Human fan club?" Asgore said, confused.

"Uh... yeah! We liked their Uh... Anime? And uh... other stuff... That's how I met Mettaton..." Alphys said sheepishly, "I no longer have that club... Ever sense I became Royal Scientist and Stuff."

**We are in now in Waterfall! Yay! This is going faster than I thought it would, so that is good (I think). Thanks for reading. **


	7. MonsterKid

**ShootingStarStories2 I did not know that! That's a nice bit of trivia for me to bring up to my 0 friends! In all honesty, that's pretty cool. I've got a nice trivia fact for you actually, did you know that the name 'Chara' in Irish means 'Friend'. Isn't that neat? Thanks ****for reviewing!**

**"Oh wow, this is so cool! I've never had a friend like you before! Come on!" Monster kid squeaked.  
(Monster Kid)  
Through the water, two best friends go in!  
Through the thick and thin  
We'll go arm-in-not-arm!**

**"You can hold things, and I can, uh...I can give a boost! It'll be great! We'll get to Undyne in no time! Just the two of us!" Monster Kid said.**

**Every monster, wishes they could be  
As great as Undyne**  
**With her power and charm!**

"Charm?" Toriel questioned.

"Heh, most stories are kinda exaggerated... Because of _some _narcissistic robot." Undyne said.

"I made your stories FABULOUS darling!" Mettaton added.

"I can tell." Toriel said.

**"Or maybe it's just me Mom says I have an unhealthy obsession, and project a lot! What do you think? Do you think she's cool? Or should I just-." Monster Kid rambled.**

"Yeah, he is kinda obsessed." I said.

"It reminds me of Cha—... I mean my old friend... she was obsessed with Undyne." Flowey said.

"What did you say, Flowey?" Asgore asked.

"Oh, nothing!" I said, speaking for my friend. He seemed pretty appreciative for a soulless flower.

**"STOP RIGHT THERE, HUMAN!" Undyne shouted.**

**"Human? Where?" Monster Kid said.**

**"Seven. Seven human souls And with yours, we can- ****HEY! GET BACK HERE! Quit running and face your death like a man... woman... child?" Undyne said.**

I snickered a little at the fish warrior's confusion.

**"Hey, quit messing with my friend!" Monster Kid shouted.**

**  
"They're a HUMAN! You can't be friends!" Undyne explained **

"God, past me would've _killed _me." Undyne said.

**"Wait, really? I didn't know that!" Monster Kid said.**

**  
"Yeah, well, watch and see what happens to humans who- HUMAN, I SAID STOP RUNNING!" ****Undyne said.**

**"It doesn't look like they're running very far..." Monster Kid pointed out.**

"The armor is really heavy! Running is hard, it's easier for them just to stop running!" Undyne explained.

"Yeah, the armor didn't seem very efficient... most of the guards can't really protect Hotland because of it. Not that it really needed protection in the first place." Alphys said.

"It seemed helpful at the time!" Asgore defended.

**"Just, get out of there, you little brat! Come on and face me like a man-woman-child! Grr... IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT GRASS, I'D KICK YOUR- I mean, IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT GROOTY, I'D KICK YOUR BOOTY! DON'T ASK ME WHAT A GROOTY IS!" Undyne shouted.**

I cracked up, "Geesh Undyne, you really don't want to curse in front of those kids."

"It's good she didn't." Toriel huffed.

"I would've gotten in trouble with the parents." Undyne explained sheepishly.

**"Gee, Undyne sure was mad, huh? Listen, uh, she says we can't be friends. So, I think I have to say something mean ****You're- you're ugly, and you stink! Ha! There! It's official! We're not friends! So, um, as not friends you wanna hang out some more?"**

"Heh, he still wanted to be friends with you." Sans winked.

** Before my parents get mad and call me home and stuff? Like- like here! You see all these? They're echo flowers! I hear if you be real quiet around 'em you can hear 'em repeat a song for you! So be quiet! BE QUIET! Let's listen!" Monster Kid said.**

"I'm pretty sure they don't sing." Alphys said.

"Suspend your disbelief, this is a musical version after all." Asgore said.

**(Echo Flowers)**

**Deep down, Whispers  
We can hear them all**

"Hey, Flowey! If we get super quiet near you—." Papyrus asked.

"Don't finish your sentence." Flowey growled.  
**Your inner voice**  
**What will it tell us?**  
**The deepest abyss of your soul**  
**It can't hide**

**Conflict, turmoil  
Unfaltering kindness  
Apprehension  
Determination**

"This song is nice." Toriel said.

"Kinda mysterious." I added.  
**All those feelings mixed up**  
**An array of thoughts**

**Will you fight or show  
True mercy  
You have to make that choice  
Will you save our friends  
Escape then  
Show them the world above**

**Will you set him free  
Mercilessly  
Write ****your wish in the dust  
Two sides are playing  
A tough game  
An endless tug of war**

**Which will win?**  
**Savior or murderer?**  
"Gee, I feel like that is trying to tell us something." Papyrus said.

"It's probably nothin', bro." Sans said, "You should forgedaboutit" (yes they're together on purpose it is not a typo.)

**"Huh. I wonder what that means! Ooh! Ooh! And if you poke 'em, they repeat phrases instead! See, watch!" Monster Kid explained.**

**"Behind you" An Echo Flower whispered.**  
Tension rose in the room. "Oh no." Alphys said.

"Guys, it'll be fine. We already know what's going to happen." I said.

**"I wonder what that means!" Monster Kid said.**

**"SURPRISE!" Undyne shouted.**

**  
"Oh! That's what that means! HI UNDYNE!" Monster Kid said.**

**"You and I are gonna have a SERIOUS talk, kid!" Undyne said.**

**  
"Bye! Don't die while I'm away!" Monster Kid said.**

"What an idiot." Flowey muttered.

**(Asriel)**

**It's not fair to be alone**

Toriel covered her mouth, while Asgore and Flowey looked down.

**After what you've been through**

"Who is he?" Papyrus asked.

"He was Toriel's and Asgore's son." I explained quietly, Asriel was a touchy subject for everyone.

**So let me be your best friend**

**Please let me stay with you**

**I'll keep trying to reach out  
I'm never leaving you  
DETERMINATION fuels me  
I want to be with youI will show my love always  
Because it's clear to me  
Together we'll do anything  
Our life isn't easy**

**(Asgore)**  
**So much blood, so much pain**  
**Just to see my son again**  


"Asgore?" Undyne said.  
**One day soon, freedom shall ring**  
**So proclaims the mountain king****(Asriel)  
I will stay here by your side  
I know it's frightening  
To think that you might now leave  
But that my friend is why  
I'll be in your life always  
And hold you tight and close  
We will be together here  
Until it's safe to go**

**(Asriel)  
I will show my love always  
Because it's clear to me  
Together we'll do anything  
Our life isn't easy**

Everyone stayed silent to hear Asgore and Asriel's song.


	8. Undyne

**Hello, in the middle of writing Spear of Justice something went wrong. So, if the lyrics don't look how you are used to looking at them... You just need to know that Chorus=Monsters though, I might just call it Chorus from now on.**

**FactfulFallacy! To answer your question, I will be doing the genocide run songs. Chara's song, Star, will be included since that song is part of the Genocide Package. Gaster's song is an entirely different case. I'm not entirely sure if I will do his, but if I am I will probably do it at the end of Genocide. Thank you for reviewing.**

**(Nabstabook)**

**Looks like I went and screwed up everything**

"Blooky? Mettaton said, hearing his cousin's voice.

"Why is Nabstablook here?" Papyrus asked.

"I went to his house in Waterfall." I explained.  
**Once again**

**Sorry friend**

**Why am I here? I can just barely sing**  
**Even so**  
**I should go**  
"The song you sang in the ruins begs to differ." I said.  
**Thanks for coming to my pathetic house**  
**It's okay**  
**Anyway**

**You should get going soon**  
**Don't waste your time**  
**On a pathetic ghost who's tears are crying**

**"I knew you'd come here, human. They all did, and they all fell" Undyne threatened**

"Undyne! Do you think that is is your big moment!?" Papyrus shouted.

"Seems like it. I hope my song is cool! Just like the anime opening in—." Undyne shouted.

"Please don't talk about anime." Papyrus pleaded.

"Their voices are so annoying." Flowey grumbled.

"What!? Have you ever watched it subbed?!" Alphys shouted.

"Wha—. No! I don't watch—." Flowey shouted.

"AFTER THIS YOU ARE GONNA WATCH MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE WITH US!" Alphys shouted, "if everyone is up for it of course..." she blushed.

"Of course." I said. The rest of the monsters agreed, a few more reluctant and less enthusiastic than others. Flowey grumbled into his petals, something about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 being better. I nudged his leaf with a raised eyebrow. He hissed and focused back on the screen.

**(Undyne)**  
**With the seventh human soul, our world will be transformed**  
**Now, you stand, facing me, in the eye of the storm...But first, human, let me tell you the tragic tale of our people**  
**It all started, long ago...**

"Oh no... do I have to go through history class again?!" Papyrus shouted.

Toriel frowned, "what's wrong with history class?"

"Nothing! I'm just... wondering." Papyrus said while doing the skeleton equivalent to blushing.

"My bro wasn't very good in school." Sans whispered to me. I nodded in understanding, school is hard for me as well.

**"No, you know what? SCREW IT! Why should I tell that story, WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE?" Undyne shouted."NGAAAAAH!" Undyne raged.**

"I'm still kinda curious." I said.

Undyne rose a fish eyebrow (ha fish eyebrow) "Really? It's really boring compared to human history."  
**(Undyne)**  
**There comes a time when**  
**A hero must make a choice**  
**Fighting with honor, make**  
**All rivals fear my voice**

"YEAH! Like a heroic punch in the face!" Undyne shouted,

"That sorta... um... went quickly?" Alphys squeaked.

**Tonight, this battle will**

**Make all the monsters say**

**(****Undyne and Monsters)**

**Undyne has saved us all  
Undyne brought back the day!**

"Undyne, darling, do you want to sing for my show?" Mettaton asked.

"Yeah, no. I'm never going on your show." Undyne wrinkled her nose.

"Can I go on your show?" Papyrus asked.  
**(Undyne)**  
**Real heroes never fear**

"What about that time in the haunted house and you—." Asgore said, only to be cut off by Undyne.

"We don't talk about that!" Undyne hissed.

"Wait what happened?" Flowey asked.

"WE DONT TALK ABOUT IT!"  
**Real heroes laugh at death**  
**Every soldier must fight**  
**Until their final breath!**

"That's a bit... intense." Asgore said.

"You think so?" Undyne chuckled.

**I dedicate my life  
To upholding what's right  
Serving my land and king  
BRING VICTORY TONIGHT!**

**(Chorus)  
Bring victory tonight!  
Come on and do what's right  
Go, Undyne, fight!**

"Wowie, this song is a intense..." Papyrus said while sweating(?)

"JUST THE WAY I LIKE IT!" Undyne shouted. Papyrus 'Nyeheheh'ed nervously.

**(Undyne)  
I forged my destiny from my blood and my sweat  
If there's one who can beat me, I haven't met them yet!**

Asgore coughed into his fist.

**You'll never win, little child, this is my destiny**  
**They will sing of my name in the pages of history!**

**(Monsters)  
Fight on, Undyne!**

**(Undyne)  
Raise my spear to the sky!**

**(Monsters)**

**Fight on, Undyne!**

**(Undyne)  
Loyal soldier keep marching on!**

**(Monsters)  
Fight on, Undyne!**

**(Undyne)**

**We shout with one voice!**

**(Monster)**

**Fight on, Undyne!**

**(Undyne)**

**We will carry on!**

**You stand in the way of all our hopes and dreams**

If human history has taught me anything

It's that humans will fight, it's that humans are tough

But from what I have seen, you're made of softer stuff

I smiled a little, "Made of softer stuff?"

"It's true punk!" Undyne defended.

**(Chorus)**

**Fight on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Stand until the end!**

**[Chorus]**  
**Fight on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Because someone has to die!**  
Toriel folded her arms.  
**[Chorus]**  
**Fight on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Clash as you pretend!**

**[Chorus]**  
**Fight on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**The bloodstains will dry!**

**The very fact you exist is a crime**  
**But you're not going to escape, no, not this time**  
**If your life stands between us and seeing the sky**  
**Then tough luck for you, human, tonight you're gonna die!**  
"Don't worry Tori," Sans assured, "I was watching em." He winked a little. I frowned a little. I died so _much _when Undyne fought me. He knew about the resets, he could've helped me a little.

**I feel everyone's hearts as they're pounding in sync**  
**Pushing determination to the very brink!**  
**With our hearts and our souls, we all know we can't fail**

"Isn't that the same thing?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Alphys asked.

"My soul is shaped like a heart! So isn't it the same?" I said.

"Are you an idiot?" Flowey said.

"That isn't very nice." Toriel frowns with a cool glare.

**So come on, little human, let's end this sorry tale!**

**[UNDYNE AND Chorus]  
I feel everyone's hearts as they're pounding in sync  
Pushing determination to the very brink!  
With our hearts and our souls, we all know we can't fail  
So come on, little human, let's end this sorry tale!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Is that all you've got?**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**I've nothing to fear!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**You are a disease!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**I'm justice's spear!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**You cannot fool me!**  
**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**You're sick in the head!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**We'd all be happy**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**If you were dead**  
"Sorry punk!" Undyne smiled.

"It's ok. Literally every monster said that in the underground." I said.

"They said what child?" Toriel asked, her voice filled with rage.

"Oh, nothing! It wasn't that bad." I assured.  
**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**'Til your dying breath!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**For the ones who've gone!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**For our noble cause!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**We will carry on!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**We will find a home!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**We'll escape the wild!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**We will see the dawn!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Farewell, human child!**

**[UNDYNE AND Chorus]**  
**Real heroes never fear**  
**Real heroes laugh at death**  
**Every soldier must fight**  
**Until their final breath!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**I dedicate my life**  
**To upholding what's right**  
**Serving my land and king**  
**BRING VICTORY TONIGHT!**

**[Chorus]**  
**Bring victory tonight!**  
**Come on and do what's right**  
**Go, Undyne, fight!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**I know in my heart there's no path but to fight**

"Past me was really racist. Or is it species-ist?" Undyne said.

"I think it's racist." Sans supplied.

"What?! It is definitely speciesest!" Papyrus shouted.

"Whatever you say." Sans sighed.

**I know in my heart I am doing what's right**  
**It'll be different this time, we will win this war**  
**The humans will know fury like never before!**

**[Chorus]**  
**Fight on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Raise my spear to the sky!**

**[Chorus]**  
**Fight on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Loyal soldier keep marching on!**

**[Chorus]**  
**Fight on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**We shout with one voice!**

**[Chorus]**  
**Fight on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**We will carry on!**

**There were six came before you, six humans who tried**  
**To get past the royal guard, every one of them died**

Toriel huffed something under her breath.  
**I will never accept your mercy, never be spared**  
**Killing you is my mercy, so stop being scared!**

**[Chorus]**  
**Fight on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Stand until the end!**

**[Chorus]**  
**Fight on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Because someone has to die!**

**[Chorus]**  
**Fight on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Clash as you pretend!**

**[Chorus]**  
**Fight on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**The bloodstains will dry!**

**[Chorus]**  
**We believe, Undyne, that you're doing what's right**  
**Come on, then, Undyne, you must finish the fight!**  
**Your heart, Undyne, should be telling you what's right**  
**You can't let a human live, you must finish the fight!**

**[UNDYNE AND Chorus]**  
**Come on, Undyne, stop the bloodshed tonight**  
**What's good is a hero if they will not fight?**  
**Follow your heart, and you will do what's right**  
**You can't run away this time, let us finish the fight!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Stop running, human, now come back and fight**  
**I will rip out your soul and I'll bring back the light!**  
**You can't give me mercy, can't handle my might**  
**Though you flee to the heat, you will not leave my sight!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**'Til your dying breath!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**For the ones who've gone!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**For our noble cause!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**We will carry on!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**We will find a home!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**We'll escape the wild!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**We will see the dawn!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Farewell, human child!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Get back here. you punk!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Don't you disappear!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**This is the last time-**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Hey, get back here!**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Ah man, all this heat...**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**I'm just feeling beat...**

"Hotland sucks!" Undyne shouted.

"What? It isn't that bad..." Alphys defended. After a moment she spoke again, "Wait thinking back on it..."

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**I need a drink...**

**[Chorus]**  
**FIGHT!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Can't stay on my feet...**

**[Chorus]**  
**Undyne, don't give up the fight!**

"Is that actually how you won?" Sans said, chuckling to himself.

"How else would I?" I said.

**Hello, that is the end! Thanks for reading! I had a little issue with the Internet, but I was still able to finish. I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Knock-Knock

**RealEdgeQuarter, thanks for the critique! Sorry that my grammar isn't the best, I'm trying hard to improve! I'll look over my writing a little more this time and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**[SANS]  
Here we are**

"Oh, it's a 'me' song." Sans said. I sensed some nervousness in his voice.

"Wait... uh...what are you doing in Hotland, Sans?" Alphys asked.

"Because Hotland has ME in it darling!" Mettaton said while posing dramatically.

**We've come so far**  
**All alone**  
**You still want home**

**Well I know that feel**

"What do you mean 'you know that feel'?" I asked in curiousity.

"I ran, like, four different jobs in the underground. I'm lazy, just want to go home." Sans explained, "I assumed that's how ya' feel kiddo."

Papyrus huffed something under his breath, something about Sans being lazy.  
**But let's be real**  
**See what you have?**  
**Good food, good drinks, good friends, bad laughs, so**  
**I know you're driven**  
**But look what you've been given**  
**Is what you have to do**  
**Really worth all this to you?**

"Thank goodness that you didn't listen to Sans, punk!" Undyne shouted.

"Yep. Tibia honest, I'm glad as well. Never listen to me ever again." Sans sighed.  
**You're not alone**  
**You've got this ol' bag of bones**  
**To help you through**  
**Show you what to do**

**I'm rootin' for ya, kid  
Always will, and always did...**

**"Sit down. Let me tell you a story" Sans said.**

**[SANS]**

**I sit at my post  
Down in the snow  
It's raining somewhere  
I dunno**

"Sans is even lazy with his rhyming!" Papyrus shouts.

"What? I had a skele-ton of good rhymes!" Sans said.

**I look for humans  
It's such a bore  
But then one day  
I see this door**

"Oh! You are telling my child about how you met me!" Toriel said.

"How'd ya guess." Sans shrugged.

"Wait you _knew _Toriel before this?" Alphys asked.

"Of course." Sans winked.

**So I go to this door, practice knock-knock jokes  
Just some fun, nothing more, just jokes  
Knock 'em dead, knock 'em out, like my life's a joke**

Flowey started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, poking his petal.

"Oh, nothing." Flowey snickered.  
**Then I hear her voice**

**[SANS AND TORIEL]  
Who's there?**

"Oh, you're in this song as well." Asgore said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Toriel huffed.

"I was just making an observation..." Asgore said in a small voice.

**[SANS]  
I reply  
Dishes**

**[SANS AND TORIEL]  
Dishes who?**

"Ugh, no! Is this song going to be full of knock knock jokes?" Papyrus asked.

"Of course bro. You have a bone to pick with knock knock jokes?" Sans asked.

"I have a 'bone to pick with' every single one of your jokes, Sans." Papyrus said.

"Your smile says otherwise." Sans smiled.

"I'm smiling and I hate it!" Papyrus shouted.

**[SANS]  
Dishes a very, very bad knock-knock joke  
Then she howls, best she's heard in years  
I keep goin', she keeps laughin' at my jokes  
Then I hear her voice**

**[SANS AND TORIEL]  
Knock knock, who's there? Old lady, Old lady who? I didn't know you could yodel**

"Ugh, smiley trash bag." Flowey grumbled.

"That joke wasn't even mine, weed." Sans glowered.

"Calm down you two." I said.

**[SANS]  
Tellin' jokes, there for hours in the snow  
Then I had to go**

"So that's where you where brother!" Papyrus said, "I thought you where doing one of those silly hot dog stands."

"Hey! They aren't silly!" Sans protested.

**I came back, the next day, the day after that  
It's a thing, like a story for my bro  
Tell bad jokes, through a door, laugh your fears away  
'Cause it's raining somewhere**

"What does that mean?" Asgore asked.

Sans shrugged, "Ask other me."

**Then one day, I told jokes, couldn't hear her laugh  
I asked her what was wrong that day  
I heard tears, weeping coming through the door  
Then I heard her voice**

**[SANS AND TORIEL]  
If a human ever comes through the door  
Would you promise me just one thing?  
Watch over, protect the one who comes through the door  
Could you do this for me?**

"SANS YOU ARE THE WORST SENTRY EVER!" Undyne raged.

"Heh, thank goodness for that." Sans winked, then he looked over to me, "Or... ya know..."

**[SANS]  
I hate making promises, **

"I've heard that before." Papyrus grumbled.

"It's true." Sans said.

**and I don't know her name  
So I sat  
And thought  
It was raining somewhere**

**That's a laugh**

"Wow creepy voice!" Papyrus shouted.

"It's wasn't _that _scary, Papyrus." Undyne said.

Papyrus puffed his chest out, "You're right! It isn't scary!"

Undyne looked over to Sans, "Can you do the voice?"

"I dunno what you mean." Sans shrugged.

"The 'creepy' one that musical you just did!" Undyne said.

"Oh... I dunno." Sans said.

"Come on darling! Dramatic tension!" Mettaton exclaimed, pulling out a camera.

"Uh... I'll do it without the camera." Sans said while pushing the camera away from his face.

Mettaton played prerecorded 'boos', but put away the camera anyway.

"Ok, are you ready?" Sans asked. Sans' eyes darkened as he said in a deep echoey voice, "That's a laugh."

"Jeez, Sans, how do you even do that?" Alphys asked.

"I dunno, just _can._ That's how most things are for me." Sans said.

**But someone who could laugh at an awful joke  
You just can't say no, can't laugh it off  
Thanks to her, to promises and awful jokes  
Here you stand today**

**Lighten up, I'll be there, I will keep you safe  
Look at you, standing strong, atta boy  
Guess that's all, so take care of yourself, kiddo  
Because someone cares  
It's raining somewhere**

"Yay, end of 'me song'." Sans said.

**[PAPYRUS]  
Wow! You actually agreed to come hang out! This is gonna be great! Okay, stand behind me!**

"Wowie! This is when Undyne 'hanged out' with the human!" Papyrus shouted.

**[UNDYNE]  
Hi, Papyrus! Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?**

**[PAPYRUS]  
You bet I am! And I brought a friend!**

**[UNDYNE]  
Hi, I don't think weeeeeeeeeee-  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-**

**[PAPYRUS]  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?**

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee..." I said.

**[UNDYNE]  
Why don't. You two. Come in?**

**[PAPYRUS]  
Here, Undyne! My friend brought a gift for you! On their own!**

**[UNDYNE]  
Uh... Thanks. I'll, uh, put it with the others. So, are we ready to start?**

**[PAPYRUS]  
Whoopsy doopsy! I just remembered! I have to go to the bathroom! You two have fun!**

Papyrus smiled with pride at his acting skills.

"How did you FALL for that?!" Flowey shouted at Undyne.

"What do you mean? He went to the bathroom." Undyne said.

"HE JUMPED THROUGH A WINDOW!" Flowey shouted, "AND SKELETONS DON'T EVEN USE THE BATHROOM LAST TIME I CHECKED."

We all looked over at Sans, he started sweating.

"Look, I don't want to talk about going to the bathroom right now... and honestly I dunno how I am even able to _eat _food." Sans said quickly.

**[UNDYNE]  
So why are you here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT?  
Wait, you think we're gonna be FRIENDS? HOW DELIGHTFUL!**

**Let's do it! Let's all frolic in the fields of friendship! **

"That's a nice change of heart!" Toriel smiled.

**NOT!**

"Oh... Nevermind then..." Toriel said.  
**Why would I EVER be friends with YOU? If you weren't my houseguest, I'd beat you up right now!**  
**You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND. Now get out of my house!**

"Rude." Mettaton scoffed.

"What did you say punk?!" Undyne roared.

**[PAPYRUS]**  
**Dang! What a shame...**  
**I thought Undyne could be friends with you. But I guess I overestimated her. She's just not up to the challenge**  
Asgore raised an eyebrow, "Wow, that was actually really smart."

"Why do you sound suprised?" Papyrus frowned.

**[UNDYNE]**  
**CHALLENGE?**  
**What? PAPYRUS! Wait a second!**  
**Dang it...**  
**He thinks I can't be friends with YOU?**  
**Fuhuhu! What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day!**

_"_Eh... it's true... I _did _become friends with them..." Undyne said.  
**I'll show him!**  
**Listen up, human. We're not just going to be friends. We're going to be BESTIES**  
**I'll make you like me so much you won't be able to think of anyone else!**  
**IT'S THE PERFECT REVENGE! Why don't you have a seat?**

**Just point to what you want, I recommend tea**  
**Um... I meant at a drink, are you flirting with me?**  
"My child... you've been flirting with a lot of monsters..." Toriel said.

"It's easier to run away when monsters are flustered." I offered.  
**Here's your tea, little kid, careful, it's hot!**  
**Though YOU STILL SHOULD DRINK IT!**  
**Do you like it or not?**

**It's the best friggin' tea you've ever tasted-**

"Your really passionate...uh..about tea." Alphys said.

"Do you have a problem with that?!" Asgore and Undyne said in unison.

"Uh... no?" Alphys squeaked  
**Such flavor you can't comprehend!**  
**For my most precious friend!**

**You know...**  
**It's kinda strange that you chose golden flower tea**  
**That's Asgore's favorite kind**  
**You remind me a little of him. You're both TOTAL WEENIES!**

**You might not believe this, but, I was a pretty hotheaded kid**  
**Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight Asgore. Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a hit on him! And he refused to fight back!**  
**I was so humiliated, then, he apologized and said, "Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?" I said yes, and from then on, he trained me, until I finally managed to knock him down**  
**I felt bad... but he was beaming! I've never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked, ya know?**  
**Anyway, long story short, he kept training me, and now I'm head of the royal guard!**  
**Now I'm the one training dorks to fight!**  
**Like, uh, Papyrus**

"Nyeheheh!" Papyrus said with a bright smile.  
**But, to be honest, I don't know if I can ever let Papyrus into the royal guard.**

Papyrus smile faltered, "What?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Undyne said quickly

** Don't tell him I said that! He's just... he's just too innocent and nice! I mean, look, he was supposed to capture you, and ended up being friends with you!**

"See!?...uh..." Undyne said, not knowing what to say.

"Bro..." Sans said, getting ready to say something.

"No, brother. I understand." Papyrus said, looking down.

**I couldn't send him into battle. He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds**  
**That's part of why I started teaching him how to cook, you know? So he can do something else with his life...**

**Ah, sorry. I was talking so long... You're out of tea, aren't you?**  
**I'll get some more...**  
**Wait a second, Papyrus, his cooking lesson...**  
**HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW! And if HE'S not going to have it, YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!**

"What type of logic is that?!" Flowey shouted.

**NOTHING brings friends closer than cooking! Which means that if I give you his lesson... FUHUHUHU!**  
**Afraid? We're gonna be BESTIES!**

**Heroes start with the sauce!**  
**Picture your enemy!**

**Pound veggies into paste!**  
**DON'T PET THE ENEMY!**

"It worked with the Canine Unit." Sans pointed out.

**Heroes do it LIKE THIS  
Yeah, I'm on a roll!  
Don't worry 'bout the mess  
I'll put it in a bowl**

**Now, put the noodles in!  
Homemade's better than canned!  
But since I'm really cheap  
I JUST BUY THE STORE BRAND!**

"Darling, you have no standards." Mettaton said.

"You gotta problem with that?" Undyne growled.

**Put them into the pot!  
Drop them like they're all crooks!  
You're going way too slow!  
Hey! Don't give me that look!**

**[Chorus]  
Hey! Don't give me that look  
Live by the hero book  
Go, Undyne, cook!**

**[Chorus]  
Cook on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]  
Stir as hard as you can!**

**[Chorus]  
Cook on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]  
We will make this pasta spin!**

**[Chorus]  
Cook on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]  
YOU CAN GO HARDER!**

**[Chorus]  
Cook on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]  
It's a war we're going to win!**

**[Chorus]  
Cook on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]  
Just let me stir, then!**

**[Chorus]  
Cook on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]  
WITH THE POWER OF MY SPEAR!**

"That isn't a good idea." Toriel said.

**[Chorus]  
Cook on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]  
Though the pot gets smashed**

**[Chorus]  
Cook on, Undyne!**

**[UNDYNE]  
This is how it learns fear!**

"Pots can't learn fear." Asgore pointed out.

"You are taking it to literally." Alphys said.

"Oh." Asgore frowned.

**[UNDYNE]  
That's all prepared, we will turn up the heat!  
Turn the stove to the max, and let your passion shine!  
The dial only goes right, we can't turn all this off!  
This is what it is like when you cook with Undyne!**

**Come on, bestie, that's just not hot enough!  
Let your hopes and your dreams turn into burning fire!  
Follow your heart, don't hold anything back  
The pasta is your enemy, light the funeral pyre!**

**What the heck, human, you call that a fire?**

"This is why your house burned down." I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah... this is why I'm not aloud to cook any more. Alphys and I just have take out." Undyne said.

**You don't hope and dream hard enough! Show me your ire!**  
**Let me show you power the monsters admire**  
**Look out stove, here comes Undyne, the world I'll inspire!**

**YEAH!**

**See, human? That's how you-  
Oh. The house is on fire!  
No wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking!**

"What?! The Great Papyrus is great at cooking!" Papyrus shouted.

"Sorry Paps." Undyne said.  
**So what's next? Friendship bracelets? Scrapbooking?**  
**Ah, who am I kidding? I really screwed this up...**


	10. Alphys

**We are in Hotland! And on Chapter 10! We are hitting all the mile stones! Thanks for the positive reviews. I don't deserve y'all... Thanks for reading!**

**[ALPHYS]  
Oh my god, a human**

"Oh no..." Alphys said, "I forgot that I was in this too..."

"How do you forge— you know what never mind." Flowey grumbled.

"Ah yes! I'm gonna be in this!" Mettaton shouted playing pre-recorded 'oooos' and 'aaaahs'.  
**You've come here so soon, and...**  
**This place is such a mess!**  
**I barely got dressed, and, oh my god, the cameras are watching!**

"The cameras are watching?" Toriel said with a confused look.

"Uhhh... I have cameras all around the underground..." Alphys explained.

**Oh my god, my hair**

**Alphys, stop that staring  
You don't want to scare them  
It's just, I can't even deal...  
Come on, Alphys, don't be weird!**

**So, I'm Alphys, hi!  
I'm not a bad guy...**

"Are you calling the Royal Guard 'bad guys'?" Undyne asked.

"Uh... no?" Alphys squeaked.  
**I could be a guide!**  
**'Cause I'm the Royal Scientist, I know this place**  
**I've been watching you!**

"That's a little creepy..." Asgore said.

"I, Uh, didn't mean it like that!" Alphys quickly explained, turning bright red.  
**Seeing a human who...**  
**Went through with attitude...**  
**Just fills me with confidence...**  
**And not at all at your expense!**  
**And...I'll take you to the castle**

"So you where helping the human escape?" Undyne frowned.

"Y-yes?" Alphys stuttered.

"Heh, I love you anyway." Undyne said, putting an arm around her shoulder. Then she looked back at Sans, "I still don't forgive you."

"I know." Sans shrugged.  
**It would be no hassle**  
**Know what I mean?**  
**Well, there's a little issue**  
**See, I made an artificial killing machine**

"I'm soooo much more than that!" Mettaton mechanically huffed.  
**There's no need to worry, though**  
**You have me right here, so**  
**You'll survive his rage**  
**Though I'll lead from the rear**  
**I'll still be here**  
**Even when Mettaton steals the stage**  
**I'll lead the way**  
**Like in anime**

"Ugh, always with the anime!" Papyrus groaned.

"What's wrong with anime, huh?!" Undyne said.

"They have such... high pitched voices. It hurts my non-existent ears!" Papyrus said.

"But you watch it anyway." Undyne pointed out.

"Uh... yes." Papyrus said.

**You can trust me**  
**Mew Mew Kissy Cutie's my favorite-**  
**  
Dang it, Alphys!  
Quit it!  
Um, sorry, hang on**

**[METTATON]  
Here's Mettaton!**

"Ah yes! Finally some real drama!" Mettaton shouted.

"If only you where here earlier." I said.

**[METTATON]  
So welcome back to this metal attack  
With a human losing their soul tonight, that's a fact!**

"Ah yes, I'm great as always!" Mettaton shouted.

"Your realllly narsasistic." Flowey grumbled.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over my elegance and grace!" Mettaton scoffed.

**They cannot scream, they cannot hope or dream**  
**Tonight's proceedings do not work like that!**

**[ALPHYS]  
I'm so sorry!**

"Why are you sorry?" Toriel asked.

"Well... I'm the one who _created—." _Alphys said, only to be cut off.

"Darling, I created myself!" Mettaton huffed.

**[METTATON]  
Good doctor, do not be!  
It's the chance of a lifetime to get to see me!  
Now sit down, little one, this is going to be fun!  
You will be a star, then you'll burn like one!**

**Now let's see my name in lights, my dear  
You'll wish you'd be up there with me  
Hope you put up a good fight, my dear  
No one's stopped this celebrity!**

**[ALPHYS]  
Please keep calm, there's no cause for alarm  
He's a really sweet guy, though he means you harm!**

"Jeez, I really contradicted myself there..." Alphys mumbled.

**[METTATON]  
I've got style, I've got grace, now get out of my face!**

"Nice ryhme." I said.

"Darling, I _know _that it is a nice ryhme! Everything I do is great after all!" Mettaton bragged.  
**For it won't be long until you buy the farm!**  
**Don't even try, I am such a swell guy**

**[ALPHYS]  
I just don't think it's right to make a little kid cry!**

"I am not a little kid! I am 10 years old!" I said.

"Whatever you say, kiddo." Sans said.

**[METTATON]  
No one asked you, Alphys, we're rolling, quiet please!  
It's the role of a lifetime tonight, they die!**

**Now please don't be afraid, my dear!**

"How can you expect them not to be afraid?!" Toriel exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Mettaton asked.

"You are trying to kill Frisk!" Toriel said, "Of course my child is afraid!"

I scowled a little, "I was not afraid." I said, crossing my arms.  
**You're swell, you're fab, and I'm beauty**  
**They'll throw me a huge parade, my dear!**  
**Once machinery kicks your booty!**

**[ALPHYS]  
Okay, okay, just calm down! I made Mettaton, I know how to work around him! All you have to do is-**

**[METTATON]  
Uh-uh-uh!  
Doctor, no cheating!**

**No no no, dear doctor, its my show  
And we can't have you interfere!  
Stick around, come and watch tonight's show  
Same time, same channel, I'll be here!**

**Come call me when you want actual dramatic tension! Have a nice pilot! Goodbye!**

"And like that... the musical is boring again." Mettaton sighed.

"Well, guess we are _screwed_." Sans winked.

"Was that a mechanical pun?" Mettaton asked, "'Cause if so... never do that in my presence ever again."

**[ALPHYS]  
Welcome, human, to the Hotland's Core!  
The source of all our power  
Named by our great hunky king Asgore**

Toriel squinted her eyes, "Hunky?" She questioned. Asgore also looked at her with a confused expression.

"It's... true?" Alphys squeaked, though it sounded like a question more than an answer.

**Fueling us every hour!**

**We're all living here among the heat  
Amongst our blood and sweat, and**

"What blood?" I asked, "Aren't monsters made of magic?"

"We still have some blood." Asgore said.  
**Waiting for the day we'll see the sky**  
**Though it hasn't come yet!**

**[ALPHYS AND Chorus]  
Welcome, human, to the Hotlands Core!  
The source of all our power  
Named by our great hunky (mighty) king Asgore  
Fueling us every hour!**

**We're all living here among the heat  
Amongst our blood and sweat, and  
Waiting for the day we'll see the sky  
Though it hasn't come yet!**

**[ALPHYS]  
Please don't turn back!  
Dang it, Alphys!  
They barely started!**

**You screwed it up!  
Again, Alphys!  
You're garbage!**

"You are to hard on yourself. You where great at guiding Frisk!" Undyne assured.

"Thanks..." Alphys said, turning red.

**No  
Keep putting on this show**

**Please watch your step!  
Don't go that way!  
There's such danger**

**All hired by  
My robotic  
Entertainer**

"Putting the blame on me." Mettaton scoffed.

**Well  
I'm sorry, can't you tell?**

**[Chorus]  
Through the fire  
And the flames  
You will see  
Something very strange**

"Wowie, I wonder what is strange." Papyrus said.

"They are probably referring to the CORE." Sans explained.

**The monsters  
Gather round  
From all a-  
-Cross the underground  
****  
They're ready  
To run wild  
To capture  
You, human child**

"Everyone was after you except for Sans, Alphys, and I." Toriel said with worry in her voice.

"Yeah... but it was easy to run away and stuff." I said.

**Yet you've nev-  
-er to fear  
Your savior  
Always stands near**

"Your savior? Who would that be referring to?" Asgore questioned.

"I don't know... I didn't have a savior." I said, also confused.

**Through the fire  
And the flames  
You will see  
Something very strange**

**The monsters  
Gather round  
From all a-  
-Cross the underground**

**They're ready  
To run wild  
To capture  
You, human child**

**Yet you've nev-  
-er to fear  
Your savior  
Always stands near**

**Go on, human, through the Hotland's Core!**  
**The sour****ce of all our power  
Named by our great mighty king Asgore  
Fueling us every hour!**

**We're all living here among the heat  
Amongst our blood and sweat, and  
Waiting for the day we'll see the sky  
Though it hasn't come yet!**

**[ALPHYS]  
Keep on going!  
Dodge all those traps!**

"Those traps where so annoying!" I exclaimed, "Why do monsters make puzzles anyway? It must be hard to walk around with all that stuff everywhere."

"Tradition?" Asgore answered, though it wasn't very helpful.

**They won't get you-**

**Watch out for that!  
That almost did!  
Did it hit you?**

**Oh  
I ruined this, I know...**

**Please watch your step!  
Don't go that way!  
There's such danger**

**All hired by  
My robotic  
Entertainer**

**Well  
I'm sorry, can't you tell?**

**[Chorus]  
Oh  
On tonight's show!  
There will be  
Suffering**

**Well  
I sure can tell  
This human  
Burns in hell**

"Oh, well that isn't very nice." Toriel frowned.

"They didn't mean it." I said.

**[ALPHYS AND Chorus]  
We're all living here among the heat  
Amongst our blood and sweat, and  
Waiting for the day we'll see the sky  
Though it hasn't come yet**


	11. Muffet

**[FLOWEY]  
Howdy!**

"NO! It's the Flower again!" Undyne shouted.

"Thanks." Flowey said.  
**You didn't forget about your best friend, did ya?**  
**Well, I certainly didn't forget about you**  
**And lucky you, I brought along some new friends!**  
**As you can probably tell, THEY'RE ALL SPIDERS!**  
**Have at it girls, it's dinnertime!**

**[FLOWEY, MUFFET, AND Chorus]  
Welcome to your nightmare  
Sorry but there's no escape  
It's kill or be killed  
Then you'll see another day**

"If they are saying that they will kill me, why did they say that I'll see another day?" I asked.

"Sometimes lyrics don't make sense, it's best to just roll with it." Sans shrugged.

**[MUFFET AND Chorus]  
Well now, just relax  
Come closer to me  
I'll just dry your veins  
And enjoy a cup of tea!**

**[MUFFET]  
2, 3, 4!**

**[FLOWEY, MUFFET AND Chorus]  
Get up and dance to my song**

"You can't dance if you are trapped in a spiderwebs." I said.

"Shut up idiot." Flowey hissed.  
**Hear me as I sing along**

**[MUFFET]  
Let me take a little bite  
Until my poison meets your bones**

**[FLOWEY, MUFFET, AND Chorus]  
Feel it? It's just a chill**

**[MUFFET AND Chorus]  
It's just a way to say I'm done**

**[FLOWEY AND MUFFET]  
When you can't even stand up**

**[MUFFET AND Chorus]  
That means you're already gone!**

"My child, did you get bitten by the spiders?" Toriel asked.

"Nope! I'm good at dodging." I said.

**[FLOWEY, MUFFET, AND Chorus]  
The shivers come again  
The spider dance will now begin  
It's really nice to play this game  
My victims never are the same!**

**Looking deep inside your eyes  
I get to see your biggest fears**

Papyrus looked at Flowey with wonder, "Can you—."

"No, I can not see your biggest fears." Flowey cut off.

"Can—."

"No, spiders can't do it either. Stop asking stupid questions." Flowey said, interrupting Papyrus.  
**Now that I am satisfied**  
**[MUFFET AND Chorus]**  
**Instead of tea, I'll drink your tears!**

"That is not healthy." Asgore frowned.

**[FLOWEY]  
It's only me  
Your friend Flowey  
Won't you join the dance?**

"Why do you keep on calling Frisk your friend? They are obviously _not_." Undyne said.

"You're one to talk." Flowey grunted.

**[MUFFET, FLOWEY, AND Chorus]  
Just give up, man  
I know you can  
Won't you join the dance?**

**[FLOWEY]  
Nowhere to run  
Nowhere to hide  
Won't you join the dance?  
Give up and free  
The beast inside  
Won't you join the dance?**

**[FLOWEY AND MUFFET]**  
**The shivers come again**  
**The spider dance will now begin**  
**It's really nice to play this game**

"No it isn't." I huffed, "I had spider webs in my hair for weeks afterwards!"  
**My victims never are the same!**  
**Looking deep inside your eyes**  
**I get to see your biggest fears**  
**Now that I am satisfied**  
**Instead of tea**

**I'll drink your tears!**

**[MUFFET]**

**Ahuhuhuhuhuhu!**

**[Chorus]  
This is the place  
Where the fame is everything**

"Everyone knows each other anyway. So why does it matter?" I asked.

"Exactly" Flowey grumbled.

**Everyone wants to touch**  
**Everyone want to see**

**We live in a world  
Where celebrities are kings**

Asgore coughed into his fist.  
**Where the more people want**  
**The more given-out things!**

**Everyone quiet!  
It's a show from Mettaton!  
He's the underground's  
Number one and rising star!**

**He is simply  
The most incredible machine**

"Don't raise his ego even more!" Flowey groaned.

"For once I agree with you." Undyne said.

"What!? Everything they are saying is true! You are just jealous!" Mettaton posed dramatically.  
**That brings amazing days**  
**From our own TV screens!**

**[METTATON]  
OHHH, YES! Welcome, beauties and gentlebeauties! **

**This is Mettaton, reporting live from MTT news! An interesting situation has arisen in eastern Hotland! We now go live to our correspondent in the field WEIRD CHILD!**

"Thanks Mettaton." I said.

"Your welcome!" Mettaton said.

"That was sarcastic." I muttered. He was too busy posing dramatically to hear.

**Smile for the camera, you are on TV!****  
So you might as well look the part!**

**Go out and find me something newsworthy!**

**In the meantime, I'll share an old family recipe!  
Welcome, beauties, to COOKING WITH A KILLER ROBOT!**

"I love that show!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly.

"You sure do." Sans sighed.

**Don't touch that dial  
Put on a smile  
Tonight we make  
A special cake!**

**Sugar, milk  
And precious eggs  
Will make our cake!  
So use them legs!**

**Looks like they're  
On the shelf  
Wonderful!  
Here's to your health!**

"Even though you want to kill them." Toriel glared. Mettaton started to sweat (Can machines do that?)

**Oh! Wait a moment! How could I forget?  
There's one ingredient that we haven't gotten yet!**

**We merely need a human soul!  
Mix it in the bowl!**

"That can't possibly be sanitary." Asgore frowned.

"You are right. That is why monsters don't eat humans." Alphys said.

**Don't try this at home, kiddos!**

**Luckily we have a human on hand  
Let's go back to that report in Hotland**

**Oh my, human, please be calm!  
You found a bomb!**

**Or, rather you found a whole a bunch of 'em!  
You get a bomb! You get a bomb! EVERYONE GETS A BOMB!**

**Oh, look at all these bombs, hanging everywhere!**

**It's almost as if they were pre-planted!**

**Better get rid of them, you don't want to cause a scare!**

**Meanwhile, I should evacuate this theatre!**

**Don't worry, folks, this is all part of the show!**

"Real smooth Mettaton." Sans said.

**You might have gotten some subtle hints beforehand If they go off, only the kid's gonna blow!**

**Call me after my quick-change, beauties and gentlebeauties! GOODBYEEEE!  
**"I guess you could say..." Sans started.

"Sans no." Papyrus groaned.

"Sans yes," Sans winked, "I guess you could say that you _bolted_ out of the theatre."  
**[ALPHYS]**  
**So, how's it going? OH MY GOD BOMBS ARE EVERYWHERE! N-not to worry, human! I designed these, I can turn 'em off! You just gotta grab the wires and YANK 'EM ALL OUT!**

"Efficient." Flowey said.

"Was that a geniune compliment?" Alphys stuttered.

"Yes it was... DONT GET ANY IDEAS!" Flowey shouted.

**Phew! That was close! Good thing I was there to save you, huh? That could've been a disas-**

**[METTATON]**  
**HELLO BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES!**

**[ALPHYS]  
Are you wearing a dress?  
Mettaton, no**

"Darling, I look fabulous in that thing! Don't shut me down!" Mettaton scoffed.

"Yeah!" Papyrus said.

"I wasn't trying to?" Alphys squeaked.

"Don't gang up on my girlfriend." Undyne growled.

"Everyone, calm down." Toriel sighed.

**[METTATON]  
METTATON YES! **

**That human could it be my one true love?**

**[ALPHYS]  
Oh no, he's in opera mode!**

"Wait, you have a opera mode?" Sans asked.

"Yes, what do you have against opera?" Mettaton sniffed.

** Human, you'll be okay as long as he doesn't make for the... stairs**

**[METTATON]  
Oh my love  
Please run away  
Monster King  
Forbids your stay**

"Wowie! Is this what opera sounds like, brother?" Papyrus asked.

"Yep." Sans sighed.

"I think I like this 'opera'." Papyrus declared.  
**Humans must**  
**Live far apart**  
**Even if**  
**It breaks my heart**  
**They'll put you**  
**In the dungeon**  
**It'll suck**  
**And then you'll die a lot**  
**Really sad**  
**You're gonna die**  
**Cry cry cry**

**So sad. So sad that you are going to the dungeon! Well, toodles!**

"Wait... We have a dungeon?" Toriel asked.

Asgore looked surprised, probably because Toriel used "we". "Uh... No, we don't have a dungeon." Asgore looked over at Mettaton for an explanation.

"Suspend your disbelief a little, gosh." Mettaton scowled.

"But this musical is about—," Flowey said, "You know what? Nevermind."  
**Oh no! Whatever shall I do! My love has been cast into the dungeon!**  
**A dungeon with a puzzle so dastardly, my paramour will surely perish!**  
**Oh, heavens have mercy! The sadistic disco lights floor!**  
**Oh, and you'd better hurry you have 'til the end of the number or you'll be incinerated by jets of fire!**

** Ahahahahahahaha! Ahaha ha ha! **

**My poor love! I'm so filled with grief, I can't stop laughing! Good luck, darling!**

**Oh, my love  
Has fallen down  
Now in tears  
We all will drown  
Colored tiles  
Make them a fool  
If only they  
Still knew the rules  
Well that was  
A sorry try  
Now let's watch  
Them fry**

**Watch out for the flames, darling!  
They're getting closer!  
Any minute now!**

"Oh no!" Toriel gasped.

"Mom, I'm fine right now so it's obvious that nothing happened." I assured, even though that is a half truth.

**[METTATON]  
So now you know, it was all a big show,**

"Wait, what happened!?" Undyne asked.  
**She played you for a fool, and me as your foe!**  
**And all this danger, it has been arranged,**  
**By the dear doctor herself!**

"Wait... you tried to hurt my child as well?" Toriel asked.

"Well, no... but actually yes." Alphys said, turning as red as Papyrus' scarf.

**[ALPHYS]  
No, no, no!**

**[METTATON]  
But she forgot, there's a twist in the plot!**

**[ALPHYS]  
Oh my god, I'm locked out!**

**[METTATON]  
The effort's for naught,  
We will drive you wild, with the death of this child,  
Here tonight, on Attack of the Death Robot!**

"Oh! I love that show!" Papyrus gushed.

"Papyrus, it's just Attack on Titan with robots instead." Sans explained.

"Robots are better!" Papyrus said.

"You're right, darling." Mettaton agreed, "but ghosts are the absolute pinnacle of perfection."

**[ALPHYS]  
Human please, I didn't mean it!**

**[METTATON]  
Please, you've run that excuse to the ground!  
Stop that drivel, we've already seen it!**

"I'm still confused!" Undyne shouted in rage.

"Mettaton and Alphys staged the whole 'killer robot' thing." I explained.

"Oh..." Undyne said, "that's so cool!"

"I wasn't doing for the reason you are thinking of." Alphys stammered.

**[ALPHYS]**

**Trust me, just turn him around!**

**[METTATON]  
Now I will achieve perfection!  
Save the monsters, the humans, and me!  
Take my life in a new direction-  
Hang on, is that a mirror I see?**

**Next chapter is DEATH BY GLAMOUR! Arguably one of the best songs in the game... It's in my top three :)**


	12. Mettaton

**Music started to play.**

"This'll show you all how to preform." Mettaton bragged.

"Sure it will." I said.

**[METTATON EX]  
Lights! Camera! Action!  
Are you alive, Hotland?  
I can't hear you!  
Let's dance!**

**I'm the idol everyone craves!**

"He sure is..." Papyrus said dreamily.

Undyne patted Papyrus on the shoulder, "whatever you say..."  
**Rise to the top, and the world I'll save!**

**Smile for the camera! Come, look sharp!  
Take your soul and break your heart!**

**Drama, romance, bloodshed, these tools to the masses I bring!**

"The three most important things!" Mettaton said dramatically. "And the fans." Mettaton added quickly afterward.

**[Chorus]  
We love you, Mettaton!  
We love you, Mettaton!**

"Ugh, I'm getting a head ache from this song already." Flowey grumbled, covering his nonexistent ears with his leaves.

Mettaton scowled, "You have _no _sense of style."

**[METTATON EX]  
I'll cross the barrier, soon my salvation I'll sing!**

**[Chorus]  
Come on now, Mettaton!  
Come on now, Mettaton!**

**[METTATON EX]  
Come on, keep up the pace  
Child of the human race  
You know you've come so far  
Now face my rising star!  
All 'cross the underground  
The monsters gather round  
They're watching us, you know  
Let's put on a good show!  
****  
Pop quiz, hotshot! How great am I?**

"Pop quizzes, um, don't make a very good show." Alphys pointed out.

"Alphys, darling, we already discussed this. Pop quizzes grabs the audience attention!" Mettaton said.

"Anything you do grabs people's attention." Sans said.  
**Oh, put down your pen, I already know I'm amazing!**

**Hear the people sing to the glamour I bring!**

**[Chorus]  
Mettaton!  
Mettaton!  
Mett-a-ton!**

**[METTATON EX]  
You must admit, although  
I put on a mar-v'lous show  
Now the games must end  
Now, goodbye, my friend!**

**We've grown so distant, true  
But the first thing I'll do  
When out from the ground, I crawl  
Is finally CLAIM IT ALL!**

Toriel raised an eyebrow, "World domination?"

"World domination is sooo last century. I mean claim the top spot of you know, fame." Mettaton scoffed while styling his metallic hair.

**[Chorus]  
You're here to stay!  
You're our hero, Mettaton!  
You're the underground's number one and only star!**

"Why is their no other celebrities in the underground?" I asked.

"Hmm, that's a difficult question," Asgore said, "No one wanted to. Except for Mettaton, I presume."  
**The show must go on**  
**So please fight on, Mettaton!**  
**Here in this crowded place**  
**We know that you'll go far!**  
**The cheers of your fans give you power, Mettaton!**  
**As you pose and you boast**  
**We know that you have it all!**  
**We've been with you from the start, sweet Mettaton!**  
**Please, Mettaton**  
**Please, won't you take my call?**  
**  
[METTATON EX]  
With legs like these!  
Style like this..**

**There won't be an entertainer who can stand to me!  
Are you alive, Hotland?  
Show me!**

**I'm warming up, see me shine with such thund'rous aplomb!**

**[Chorus]  
We love it, Mettaton!  
We love it, Mettaton!**

**[METTATON EX]  
Things blowing up all around, because I've dropped the bomb!**

"Heh, that's sorta a pun. Are you try'n to steal my brand?" Sans chuckled.

"That wasn't a pun, and you don't even _have _a brand to steal from." Mettaton frowned.

**[Chorus]  
Exploding, Mettaton!  
Exploding, Mettaton!**

**[METTATON EX]  
There's no more time to waste  
Child of the human race  
I'm going to go far  
As humanity's star!  
I'm going to stop this war  
Like no robot before  
Just one last bit of pain  
And then I'll ENTERTAIN!  
****  
It's sad, you're weak  
Impossibly meek  
Like the six before  
You can't stop Asgore!**

Toriel glared at the former king.

**It's been swell, my friend  
But these games must end  
I did my duty  
I'll kill with BEAUTY!**

**[Chorus]  
This is the place where the fame is everything  
Everyone wants to touch, everyone wants to see  
We live in a world where celebrities are kings  
We all know what we want, so please give it to me  
**

**[METTATON]  
I can't get enough of the simple little things  
And it's great to remember, since it's my last show**

"Oh no! It's his last show!" Papyrus gasped.

"Don't worry, bro. It's not his last show." Sans assured.

"God dammit! It's not his last show!" Undyne growled. The fish warrior obviously doesn't like Mettaton.

**The love of the fans is almost giving me wings**  
**So I'll fly to the surface when it's time to go**

**[METTATON]  
I am, I always have been an incredible machine!  
Come on, human!  
They're watching us!  
Keep showing your best moves!  
I LOVE YOU, HOTLAND!**

**[NAPSTABLOOK]  
I liked watch-  
Ing Mettaton  
I'm so sad  
That you'll be gone**

"Wait, why would Mettaton be gone?" Undyne asked.

"Mettaton was planning on taking my soul and crossing over to the surface." I explained.

"Wait... THAT DOUCHE WAS GONNA LEAVE US DOWN HERE!?" Undyne shouted.

"Darling, you are over reacting. It worked out anyway." Mettaton said.

**[NAPSTABLOOK AND Chorus]  
Our lives have  
Been such a bore  
You inspired  
Us all before**

**There's a hole  
Inside my heart  
Knowing we'll  
Be far apart**

**We'll miss you  
When you are gone  
Don't forget  
About us Mettaton**

**[METTATON]  
My life has  
Been for my fans  
They'll tune in  
To always watch me dance**

**Everyone...  
Thank you so much.  
Darling, perhaps it might be better if I stay here a while  
Humans already have stars and idols, but monsters they only have me. If I left the underground would lose its spark**

"At least you're loyal... all give you that much." Undyne sniffed.

"See... he isn't that bad..." Alphys smiled  
**I'd leave an aching void that could never be filled. **

"Nevermind, back to narcissism." Undyne said.

"Ugh! Don't ruin this dramatic moment!" Mettaton scowled

**So I think I'll have to delay my big debut**  
**Besides. You've proven to be very strong. Perhaps even strong enough to get past Asgore**  
**I'm sure you'll be able to protect humanity. Ha, ha Its all for the best, anyway**  
**The truth is, this form's energy consumption is inefficient. In a few moments, I'll run out of battery power, and well. I'll be alright**  
**Knock em dead, darling. And everyone thank you. You've been a great audience...**

"Oh no! Did Mettaton die!?" Papyrus shouted.

"He just ran out batteries... He'll be fine." Alphys assured.

"I can never die!" Mettaton boasted. I felt a sinking feeling in my chest, what if they found out the truth?


	13. ASGORE

**[Chorus]  
Long ago, men and beasts  
Ruled the earth and had their feasts  
We'll return to days of yore  
So promises King Asgore**

"This reminds me of the beginning." I said.

"You are right, my child." Toriel said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Flowey shouted.

"Oh right... you missed it! You arrived later than everyone else." I explained.

"Right..." Flowey scowled.

**[ASGORE]  
So much blood, so much pain  
Now I've lost my son again**

Flowey winced, I patted him on his head. He hissed and tried to bite my fingers.  
**One day soon, freedom shall ring**  
**So proclaims the mountain king**

**This was once my home, now there's nothing here but tears and memories**

**[Chorus]  
Long ago there was peace  
They all lived happily  
Cherishing every breath  
In many times well spent**

**Suddenly things went wrong  
They could not get along  
Darker days loomed ahead  
Their stomachs filled with dread**

**Common sense forgotten  
It was friend against friend  
Civil war ends sadly  
Humans showed no MERCY**

"I'm glad the humans excepted us when we went back up into the surface, humans now a days are much kinder." Toriel said.

"Heh, whatever you say..." I said.  
**Monsters forced underground**  
**So our tale begins now**  
**Child of the world above**  
**Fell below, was shown LOVE**

**[CHARA]  
Where am I?**

Toriel covered her mouth, "My child?"

Asgore looked down. Flowey looked straight at the screen, he looked very emotional for someone who is soulless.  
**Did I die?**  
**Looking up**  
**I see the sky**

"Sans," Papyrus whispered, "Is that the first human?"

"Yeah... they are..." Sans said, his eyes darkened.

**[ASRIEL]  
Hey there, guy!**

"Asriel..." Toriel whispered, her eyes filled with grief. I gave her a hug to comfort her, I ended up climbing onto her lap with Flowey in my hands. Flowey didn't look very happy about it, but he stayed silent.

**Are you alright?  
Come with me  
I will not bite**

**[ASRIEL AND CHARA]  
Let's be friends**

"I remember, they used to play together in the garden all the time." Toriel whispered, hugging me tightly, "Occasionally, of course, they would bicker. It's only natural for sibilings." She gestured towards Sans and Papyrus.

**Until the end**

**The king and queen**  
**Will be happy**

**[CHARA]  
I'll always be determined**

**[TORIEL AND ASGORE]  
Come on, smile!  
Second child!**

Asgore shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

**[TORIEL, ASGORE, ASRIEL, AND CHARA]  
We'll be here  
For quite a while**

**[CHARA]  
I feel ill...**

**Asriel...  
Promise me  
Just one thing...**

Tears started to fall from Toriel's eyes. She tried to quickly wipe them away, but they fell quicker than her hand could move. She gave my a toothy grin, she didn't want me to worry.

**The golden flowers...  
In my town...  
Let me see them  
When I fall down**

"Wait, is the human dying?!" Papyrus asked. Sans gave a small nod.

**[ASRIEL]  
I'm sorry  
Please stay with me  
The shield above  
Won't let me leave**

**I'll always be determined**

**I know I failed you, but with both of our souls  
I'll cross the barrier and to your town we'll go  
Now at your home again, let you be blessed  
Here in the golden flowers may you rest**

**[HUMANS]  
That monster  
Killed that child!**

"Ugh! Those punks!" Undyne roared, "That's an innocent child!"

"Undyne, when a monster gets a human soul they don't look very... innocent." Alphys said, trying to calm her girlfriend down.

Undyne scowled, "I know, but still..."

**Our war is still  
Unreconciled**

**Let them die!  
Let them fry!**

Mettaton frowned, "This makes me loose a little faith in humanity. No offense, darling."

"None taken, I agree. These humans suck." I said.

**They don't know of  
Conscience and love**

**[ASRIEL]  
My ears ring  
My body stings  
That's okay  
I will not stay**

**Oh, Mom, Dad  
Howdy, I'm fine...  
I wouldn't come back  
Just to.. die**

Asgore and Toriel started to cry. Asgore looked away from everyone, while Toriel cried openly. Who could blame them? They are watching their children die, again.

**[ASGORE]  
Now it seems that once again  
Everything's been taken  
By the humans up above  
Who have killed my children**

**No more humans here will fall  
For we will kill them all  
Then their souls we all shall take  
The barrier will break**

**[TORIEL]  
Asgore, I will not be shy  
Asgore, I demand why  
You can't see your big mistake  
Even through your own heartache**

**I'll find humans who come through  
I'll keep them safe from you  
And I will remember well  
My sweet lost Asriel**

Toriel bit her lip, "Asgore, I forgive you."

Asgore raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

"I still don't take back anything I said, but I understand why you did what you did. And, we shouldn't hold grudges." Toriel said.

Asgore smiled, "Thank you, Toriel."

**[Chorus]  
Many years  
Many tears  
We live on  
Despite our fears**

**Do not cry  
Freedom's come  
With your death  
We'll see the sun**

"I think I better understand why everyone wanted to kill me so badly." I said.

Toriel shook her head, "Even though humans did these things it still isn't right to kill an innocent child over it." The word _innocent _stung.

**Thanks to our savior, Asgore  
We will be trapped no more  
Humans pay for their mistakes  
When the barrier breaks**

**All our tears and all our pain  
Will not happen again  
Now on high sits our king  
And we can hear him sing**

"The next song is when you're fighting Asgore, right?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah..." I answered.

**[ASGORE]  
So much blood, so much pain  
I will lose a son again  
Oh, dear child, I'm sorry**

"You better." Toriel said while coughing into her hand.

"I thought you said that you forgive me!" Asgore exclaimed.

Toriel raised an eyebrow, "I'm still going to make you feel guilty, you aren't fully off the hook."

Asgore frowned, his shoes suddenly became very interesting. Undyne patted Asgore on the shoulder.  
**Now you face the mountain king!**

**Human  
It was nice to meet you  
Goodbye**

**This will be the last SOUL we need  
I will not accept your MERCY**

Toriel huffed and crossed her arms. Asgore looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't.  
**With your pain, the barrier breaks**  
**And we shall be free!**

"Wowie, this is intense!" Papyrus commented.

"Wonderful theatrics if I do say so myself." Mettaton said.

"It's _almost _as great as my song! And that's saying a lot!" Papyrus said.

**I'll remember your friendly face  
I can't lie, I will miss this place**

**[Chorus]  
No more pain! Our savior be  
Come on, mountain king!**

**[ASGORE AND Chorus]  
Bergentrückung  
He sits on his throne  
He waits for this day  
He has waited alone!**

"Hey!" Undyne said, "What about me!?"

"It's not always about you." Mettaton smirked.

"Wow, that sounds _GREAT_ coming from _you_." Undyne growled.

Flowey started to chant 'fight' over and over.

I spoke up, "Calm down you two, we can't even fight in this room anyway."

"Aw, he totally deserves it!" Undyne complained.

**[ASGORE]  
Can't hold back  
My breath is all gone  
My vision is blurred  
I'm asking myself  
What have I done?**

"Freed the monsters!" Undyne said. At the same time I heard Toriel say, "Murder innocent children."

**[Chorus]  
Bergentrückung**

**Bergentrückung**

**[Chorus]  
The pain you have caused  
The friends you have left  
You broke all the laws  
No escaping death**

**[ASGORE AND Chorus]  
Did you change their lives?**

"Th-the answer is yes... I-I mean for me at least..." Alphys stammered.  
**Did you make it worth it?**  
**Did you enjoy your time?**

**[ASGORE]  
Child, we have to go!**

**[Chorus]  
We wish you could stay  
At least one more day  
Would that be okay?**

**[Chorus AND ASGORE]  
We cannot delay!**

**It's hard to decide  
For after this fight  
Someone has to die**

"Well, the human and King Asgore didn't die," Papyrus remarked, "Right brother?"

Sans started to sweat, "Yep, you're right bro."

**[ASGORE]  
And I hate to say goodbye!**

**[Chorus AND ASGORE]  
Should I embrace this last chance that I have?**

**[Chorus]  
Should you erase all the ghosts in your past?  
Maybe it was meant to happen  
And we should stay around**

**[ASGORE]  
Could have been a human  
And still lived underground**

"Exactly! That's what I was saying the entire time, but noooo we just _had _to kill the children!" Toriel glared.

"Lady Toriel, pl-please stop verbally abusing Asgore... That's in the past." Alphys said in a quiet tone.  
**If we could be family**  
**Walk through the town**  
**See my dear Toriel**

**[ASGORE AND Chorus]  
And head home right now!**

**[ASGORE]  
Wait**

**[ASGORE AND Chorus]  
That's just pipe dreaming  
And we need to wake up  
The people underground are screaming  
There is no way up!**

**And when this fight is over  
We will see the sun!**

**[Chorus]  
And the memories you have made here  
Will all be worthwhile!  
They will make us smile!**

**[ASGORE AND Chorus]  
Farewell, fallen child!  
For tonight, the monsters  
Have won!**

**The screen showed Asgore falling to the ground, defeated.**

"Wait..." Alphys said.

"That's not what happened." Toriel said. All of the monsters had confused looks on their faces, except for Sans and Flowey. The screen turned black. I felt my heart thump loudly in my chest. I swallowed shakily. I looked over at Sans, he gave me the look of: _Don't include me._** Which I understand. **

_I know what I have to do._


	14. Thank-you

I swallowed nervously. "Guys, I need to tell you something..." I said.

"What is it, my child?" Toriel asked.

I took a deep breath and pulled up my soul. It glowed bright red. "This is my soul... I think you already know this, but all humans have a soul trait. Something that their personality reflects." I explained carefully.

"We know that... what is this about? What does it have to with... _this_?" Alphys asked.

"It'll make sense soon, just hear me out," I said, "My soul trait is **DETERMINATION**. I have the power to persist after death. With the determination trait I can **RESET**, which basically means go back in time."

"So, you are a time traveler?!" Undyne shouted.

I nodded in response, "I can go back and change things..."

"So you do those 'Time-Space shenanigans' like my brother!" Papyrus said. Sans sunk lower into his seat.

"Uh, not exactly... Anyway with that power I went back in time a lot, trying to get different endings. Eventually, I made it to Asgore and he died. Then, after I fight Flowey I went back in time and changed a few things, so Asgore didn't die and we ended up on the surface." I explained.

"I see. So that's why this is different than before. I recall that I never fought you, Toriel stopped me before I could do anything." Asgore said.

"You're right," Toriel said, "Is that all you wanted to tell us?"

I bit my lip, should I tell them? Flowey tapped my arm, I looked at him. Despite being a flower, his eyes shined with determination, he gave me an assured look. _No matter what, they will forgive you_.

"In some of those different timelines... I... Did some horrible things." I said.

"You don't mean—-." Asgore said.

I nodded sadly, "Yeah... In many timelines... I killed you all." I closed my eyes, I don't want to see their faces. Eventually, I felt Toriel's soft hands on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see her smiling sadly at me.

"Do you hate me?" I cried.

"No, my child. You made everything right in the end, so it doesn't matter. We don't remember our deaths anyway... We aren't hurt," Toriel assures, "And I think I can speak on everyone's behalf on this... We've all done some terrible things, including me." She gave me a bear hug, something I don't deserve. They don't know the full story of what happened. They don't know how much pain I've caused.

I didn't have the words to describe how I felt. "Thank you, mom." I whispered.

"I forgive you as well, human!" Papyrus said.

"Me too, punk!" Undyne added. All the monsters gave a group hug, something I appreciated.

"As long as you don't do it _again_, we're fine." Sans said, he had a dark edge to his voice, something that said: _If you say no, you probably won't watch this musical all the way through with all four limbs. _

"Y-yeah... I promise." I said.

"Well, lets countinue watching the musical." Asgore said. The screen brightened. I felt a sense of relief, I've wanted to tell them for a long time.

**Hello, thanks for reading. This is a short chapter because I'm posting these on the same day. Your Worst Nightmare is coming soon! Thanks for reading.**


	15. OMEGA FLOWEY

**[Chorus LEADER]  
Hush now, little ones  
I have a story for you  
A story of men, and monsters  
Long ago, two races ruled over Earth  
Humans and monsters**

"It's the beginning again." I pointed out.

"I still don't know what you are talking about." Flowey grumbled.

"Me too, but you just have to pose dramatically in times like this." Mettaton said.

Flowey looked down at his stem, "I'm a flower, I don't think I _can _pose."

Mettaton wrinkled his nose, "I guess so. I wonder how you can make it through life without being able to pose dramatically, but I guess some people just have to live in misery... without drama, romance, and bloodshed."

Flowey looked like he wanted to strangle Mettaton with his vines, but he realized that robots can't suffocate.

**[Chorus LEADER AND FLOWEY]  
One day, they all disappeared without a trace!**

"Oh dear!" Toriel gasped.

"Oh, it's _this _song." Flowey groaned.

**[FLOWEY]  
Howdy!  
It's me, Flowey!  
Flowey the Flower!**

"Not the Flower Dude again!" Undyne shouted.

"1, don't call me 'Flower Dude'. 2, I'm literally right here! Have some class, fish lady." Flowey raged.  
**I owe you a huge thanks!**  
**You really did a number on the old fool**  
**Without you, I never would have been able to get past him!**  
**But now, with your help...**  
**He's DEAD**  
**And I've got the human souls!**

"Oh no! He has the human souls!" Undyne shouted.

"Again. Right. Here." Flowey said, his eye twitching.  
**Boy, I've been empty for so long**  
**It feels great to have a SOUL inside me again!**

"Wait, you _don't _have a soul!?" Alphys asked.

"Duh," Flowey rolled his eyes, "Are you an idiot?"

"N-no... I'm the royal scientist... I'm, like, the smartest person in the underground..." Alphys said, "Also, I can, um, work on an artificial monster soul for you."

Flowey narrowed his eyes, "Wait you would do that?"

"Y-yeah..." Alphys squeaked.

Flowey sighed, "No, I don't want a soul."

"Bu—." Alphys started.

"**Drop it**." Flowey hissed.  
**Mmm, I can feel them wriggling!**  
**Aww, you're feeling left out, aren't you?**

"Nope!" I shouted.  
**Well, that's just perfect**  
**After all, I only have six souls**  
**I still need one more...**  
**Before I become GOD**  
**And then, with my newfound powers...**  
**Monsters...**  
**Humans...**  
**EVERYONE!**  
**I'll show them all the TRUE meaning of this world!**  
**Golly, if only you had Determination to fall back on**  
**But you were too STUPID to use it!**

"Too stupid?" I teased, "Says the guy who didn't use his time to open the barrier."

"_Shut up!_" Flowey hissed.

"My child, what are you talking about?" Toriel asked.

"Nothing!" Flowey and I said in unison.

**But don't worry**  
**Your old friend Flowey has worked out a replacement for you!**  
**I'll save and reload your own death**  
**So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces over...**  
**And over, and over!**

"Human..." Papyrus said with worry.

"Don't worry, paps, he didn't tear me into bloody pieces _that _much." I assured.  
**What?**  
**Do you really think you can stop ME?**  
**You really ARE an idiot!**

**_Music started to play. A silhouette of a large and terrifying creature appeared. Slowly, the shadows faded away revealing Omega Flowey in all of his horrific glory. _**

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted.

"Wow. That guy is kinda scary." Sans said in a calm voice.

The rest of the monsters didn't comment, in shock that such a tiny Flower could become something like this.

"I guess that's what soul power does..." Alphys said.

"Dude, imagine if ASGORE absorbed the human souls." Undyne said with wide eyes. Everyone else looked horrified, but she looked like a kid in a candy store.

"That would be... bad." Asgore said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Mettaton put his sunglasses on just to take them off, "What the... Flowery—."

"Flowey." Flowey corrected.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm just glad that I didn't absorb a human soul. Looking like _that _would not help me climb the ranks of a celebrity." Mettaton said.

"You're welcome." Flowey scowled.

**While you had a pow-wow  
I was feeling so proud!**

**Finding the means to an end  
While you're making**

** your friends!**

**Now their souls are mine, too  
And it's all thanks to you!**

**Cause you took up his time  
Gave me room for my crime!**

**Snuck right up to the king  
Then slaughtered him, cackling!**

"Wait you killed Asgore?" Undyne asked in a threatening tone.

"Yeah. So what? It all got reset anyway." Flowey said.

"But you didn't know that..." Undyne pointed out. Flowey looked over at me, he stayed silent.

"Right?!" Undyne shouted.

"No, he uh, remembers the resets." I said.

"WHAT!?" Undyne shouted. The rest of the monsters looked bewildered.

"My child... is their anyone else who remembers?" Toriel asked.

I glanced at Sans, in a way that no one else would notice. He glared straight back at me. Ok then.

"Uh... No. If there is, I don't know about them." I said.

**There's no more time to cry!  
Toodle-oo, kiddo!  
DIE!**

**Huh?  
WHY am I still doing this?  
Don't you get it?  
This is all just a SHOW  
And we're playing parts!**

"I still don't get it." Undyne said.

"Are you an idiot!?" Flowey shouted, "It's obviously a meta thing because this is a musical!"

"Wowie! That still makes no sense!" Papyrus said.

"I give up." Flowey groaned.

**I will destroy you  
Shatter your worldview  
Crush your pathetic dre-eams!**

**'Cause I am smarter  
You're just a martyr  
Now let me hear you scream!**

**You'll die for nothing!  
Tearing you apart, what fun that'll be!**

**Cry all you want, kid!  
I'll just enjoy it:  
Making you twist and squirm **

**I took your save file**

"Wait..." Toriel asked, her voice is filled with concern, "My child, Flowey stole your power to save and reset?"

"Yeah... when there is a someone with stronger determination than mine they 'steal' the ability to reset." I said.

"Hmm, interesting. So a monster can have this power?" Toriel asked.

"If they have more determination than me... I guess." I said.

**I'll make you watch while**  
**Everything you love burns!**

**Why are you still fighting?**

**Don't you know I've won?**

**Come back every time, then  
I've only just begun!**

**I can't feel anything!  
No sense of empathy!**

**So yell at me, waste your time  
Fall before my entropy!**

**You can never make me whole  
You helped me achieve the goal!  
Now at last I have the souls!  
Now at last I'm in control!**

**Everyone said I'm insane  
EVERYBODY DIES IN PAIN!**

Undyne coughed into her fist.

"Heh. There is a reason they say that, _buddy_." Sans said.

"_Shut up_, Smiley Trash Bag." Flowey hissed.

Sans shrugged, "Ok."

**But now I've become a god!**  
**In this world, I finally reign!**

**You have no idea what this is like!  
I can feel the human souls wriggling inside me!  
They're screaming in pain, just like you!  
Wanna hear?**

"No thanks!" I said.  
**WANNA HEAR?!**

**Listen, they're shrieking  
What little weaklings!  
Dance to my puppet strings!**

**I'll use their power  
This final hour  
Service to their new king!**

**Am I too vicious?  
Oh, how delicious!  
Let's try another game!**

**The rules are simple  
It's kill or be killed  
Fight back or you'll be maimed!**

"Oh dear..." Toriel said.

**I tried to warn you  
Just a glance, and I knew  
You'd be my chance  
To change the game  
You and me, we are the same!**

**Your DETERMINATION  
Meeting my damnation!  
The power to reset all  
Stolen by your stupid fall!**

Alphys pushed her glasses up, "Wait... Did I hear that right?"

"Hear what right?" Asgore asked.

Alphys looked over at Flowey, "Before Frisk fell down you had determination."

"Wowww, you found it out! Want a gold star?" Flowey mocked, "So what!? I was able to reset, now I can't."

Alphys looked nervous, "With that power... you didn't...uhm..." She trailed off for us to fill in the blanks.

Flowey stayed silent, looking down at his flower pot.

**That's okay; was kinda tired  
All that DEATH, so uninspired**

**At least you're amusing**  
**Even though you're losing!**

**What's the matter?  
Did you fall down?  
No, no, no... DON'T GET UP!**

**Clipping at the seams  
Of your hopes and dreams  
Unstitch the tapestry**

**There's no "bigger story"  
Only the glory  
Of my calamity!**

**I've shut up got the power  
The world I'll devour  
Then make it all anew**

**Endless destruction  
That is my function!  
And it's all thanks to you!**

"You're welcome!" I muttered.

"Shut up, Frisk." Flowey said, but he didn't sound as angry as normal. It made me feel a strange sense of hope.

**This game is ending  
Timelines I am rending!**

**Everything that I've done  
Culminates in this run!**

**But when everything's through  
I could not predict you!**

**Time for celebration  
Of my DETERMINATION!**

**Ending this oration  
With your extermination!**

**I'll be filled with such joy  
When everything's destroyed!**

**Don't worry, kiddo!  
This'll only hurt the first million times!**

"Frisk... how long..." Toriel asked.

"Oh don't worry! I'm alright! Flowey is bad at being a evil villain!" I assured.

"FRISK!" Flowey yelled in annoyance.

**Wait, what's- What's going on?  
S-stop!**

"Ooooo THE DRAMA! What's going to happen next!?" Mettaton said, posing dramatically.

"You are having way to much fun with this, aren't you." Sans sighed.  
**Stop calling for help!**  
**N-nobody's gonna come!**  
**I'm the god of this world, you hear me?!**  
**H-how are you-**  
**What's going on?**  
**Where are my powers?**  
**The souls...**  
**WHAT ARE THEY DOING!?**

"HELL YEAH! REBELLION!" Undyne shouted.  
**No!**  
**NO!!!**  
**You can't do that!**  
**You're supposed to obey me!**  
**STOP!**  
**STOP IT!**  
**STOOOOOOOOP!**

**[SOULS]  
Hear our refrain  
As we sing again  
We'll write a new symphony**

"Wow, they have such beautiful voices!" Toriel gushed dreamily. I think she just glad that I got help from her 'children'.

**Lost in the silence  
Used in his violence  
We'll keep you company**

**[INTEGRITY, PATIENCE, KINDNESS]  
He lost his way long ago**

**[BRAVERY, PERSEVERANCE, JUSTICE]  
We'll punish him, even so!**

"Sans! Are those the other humans!?" Papyrus asked.

"Yeah. Pretty cool right? I mean—not as cool as you." Sans said.

"Yeah! All they need is a cool scarf and some spaghetti and they'll be _almost _as great as me!" Papyrus said.

**[FLOWEY]  
What is this?  
You broke from my hold!?  
Impossible!  
I'll gain back control!**

"How do souls even rebel? I didn't know that was even possible..." Alphys asked.

"I don't know..." Asgore said, scratching his beard.

**I'm your god, your king  
You can't do anything  
Anymore!**

**[BRAVERY]  
Fight with DETERMINATION!**

**[PATIENCE, PERSEVERANCE]  
Flowey  
Stop this madness!  
If you don't, you'll end up  
Falling down!**

**[FLOWEY]  
No, this isn't right  
I CAN'T LOSE THIS FIGHT!**

**[INTEGRITY, JUSTICE]  
Flowey  
Stop this rampage!**

**[FLOWEY]**  
**YOU ALL SUBMIT!**  
**I WILL NEVER QUIT!**

**  
[INTEGRITY, JUSTICE]**  
**We will fight you, we swear**  
**Stop this now!**

**[BRAVERY, KINDNESS]  
Flowey  
You can't win this  
Show your courage here  
And we'll forgive**

"Aw! Those humans are still little punks, being all forgiving an stuff." Undyne said, "I would've blasted Flowey's face off."

"Thanks, Undyne." Flowey grumbled.  
**[FLOWEY]**  
**YOU CAN'T DO THIS!**  
**I WON'T LET YOU!**

**[JUSTICE]  
That was  
Your last chance to  
Turn your back on this path  
And repent**

**Aiming  
At your weak spot  
They won't miss; 3, 2, 1  
TIME IS UP!**

**  
[SOULS]  
It's up to you now determined human  
You've got the final blow  
Unleash your power, on that flower  
3, 2, 1, Let's go!**

"Did you win?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah." I answered.


	16. End?

** [SANS]  
Heya. Is anyone there? Well, I'll just leave a message...**

"Now I'm on the surface." I explained to the confused monsters.

"Oh." They all said.

"Does that mean we could've just called the humans to ask them to,um, let us out?" Alphys pointed out. Toriel and Asgore looked at each other.

"Their technology is different then ours. I think the only reason Sans was able to call Frisk is because Frisk had a phone made by monsters. Probably..." Asgore said.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Alphys said.  
**So... it's been a while**

**[Chorus]  
Is this how our story will end  
With the fallen child leaving friends?  
What will happen now to us all?  
Will another angel ever fall?**

**We must prevail  
Even trapped beneath the veil**

**And someday soon  
Escape this tomb**

**[SANS]  
The queen returned, and is now ruling over the underground.**

"Oh, I never thought...that I would become a queen again, but I guess so..." Toriel said.

** She's instated a new policy... all the humans who fall here will be treated not as enemies but as friends. It's probably for the best, anyway. The human souls the king gathered... seem to have disappeared. So, uh, that plan ain't happening any time soon.**

Undyne glared at Flowey. "What are you looking at me like that for!?" Flowey shouted.

**[Chorus]**

**And someday soon  
We'll see the sky  
Once again, our time we'll bide**

**Our hopes and dreams  
Rest on our queen  
Can we endure this long wait again?**

**[SANS]  
But even though people are heartbroken over the king... And... things are looking grim for our freedom... The queen's trying her best not to let us give up hope  
So, uh, hey... if we're not giving up down here... don't give up wherever you are, ok?**

**[Chorus]  
Deep down, inside  
We've already been resigned  
To this endless night  
No more light**

**This human child  
Who had us all beguiled  
Fled to lands above**

"I didn't 'fled'" I said, "I just appeared outside..."

"It's more dramatic with 'fled' rather then 'randomly appeared on the surface'." Mettaton scoffed.

"But it's not true..." I grumbled.

**Oh**

**[SANS]  
Who knows how long it will take... But we will get out of here. That's a promise**

**[PAPYRUS]  
Sans! Who are you talking to?**

**[SANS]  
Oh, nobody**

**[PAPYRUS]  
What!? Nobody!? Can I talk to them too???**

**[SANS]  
Here, knock yourself out**

**[PAPYRUS]  
Wait a second... I recognize this number! Attention, human! I, the great Papyrus... Am now captain of the royal guard! It's everything I've ever dreamed of!**

"YAY!" Papyrus shouted, he almost fell out of his seat. "I actually became part of royal guard!"

"Sure you did." Undyne said.

**[Chorus]  
We are left  
To piece together the rest  
Left to our despair  
And our prayers**

**What will we do?  
Will our dreams ever come true?  
Has fate made its call?  
Will we fall?**

**[PAPYRUS]  
Except, instead of fighting, we just water flowers.**

"Oh, that's just slightly different!" Papyrus said.

** So that's ever-so-slightly different.**

"Wowie! We said the same thing!" Papyrus added.

**And, we're helping Dr. Alphys with her research! She's gonna find a way to get us out of here. Undyne is helping her too! Though, to be honest, her method of helping seems kind of explosion-inducing. But I think Alphys likes having her around. Uh oh!**

**[UNDYNE]  
Hey! What are you up to, punk!? Ngahhhh!**

**[PAPYRUS]  
Please don't noogie the phone**

"Yeah, um, with your strength noogie-ing the phone probably isn't a good idea..." Alphys pointed out.

Undyne cracked her knuckles, "I guess you're right..."

"You're gonna do it anyway." Sans predicted.

"I'm gonna do it anyway!" Undyne said.

"You aren't allowed to borrow my phone anymore." Toriel said.

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Hey! Who's in charge here!?**

**[PAPYRUS]  
Me**

**[UNDYNE]  
Oh... yeah, that's right! I quit my job as leader of the Royal Guard. Actually, since we won't be fighting anymore... The Royal Guard totally disbanded. There's, uh, only one member now**

**[PAPYRUS]  
But he's extremely good!**

**[UNDYNE]  
Yeah, he is! C'mere!**

**[PAPYRUS]  
Please don't noogie the skeleton.**

**[UNDYNE]  
Anyways, now I'm working as Alphys' lab assistant... We're gonna find a way out of this dump once and for all!! Oh, yeah, and I'm a gym teacher at the queen's new school. Did you know I can bench-press seven children!?**

"I can bench press SEVEN CHILDREN!?" Undyne shouted.

"I can trap all of the monsters in the underground.." Flowey said.

"Shut up!" Undyne growled.

** Awesome, right? ... Hey. I'm sorry about what happened with ASGORE. You were just doing what you had to. It's not your fault he... Ah, darn it. I miss the big guy... Come on, Undyne! Snap out of it!**

**[Chorus]  
Once, we rejoiced  
Found the power in our voice  
Cheered the human on  
Now they're gone**

**And now we sing  
A dirge for our lost king  
'neath the mountain he  
Will stay**

**[UNDYNE]  
Uh, I guess I'll tell you how Alphys is doing. Well, she's the same as ever. Maybe a little more reclusive than normal. **

"I wonder how she can be reclusive with a person like _me _around!" Mettaton scoffed.

**Seems like something's really bothering her... But she can get through it! I'm there supporting her!! That's what friends are for, right?... Hey, wherever you are... I hope it's better than here. It took a lot of sacrifice for you to get there... So, wherever you are... You have to try to be happy, okay!? For our sakes!**

**[Chorus]  
We are left  
To piece together the rest  
Left to our despair  
And our prayersWhat will we do?  
Will our dreams ever come true?  
Has fate made its call?  
Will we fall?**

**Here at the end  
Hold to your family and friends  
And hold fast to your  
Determination**

**We must be strong  
Honor those who have gone  
Hold on to our hopes  
Carry on**

**Come, let us pray  
Underground we're doomed to stay  
Pray that soon we'll see  
Light of day**

**In the world of men  
Will the child remember then  
Wond'ring if they could  
Do it again**

**[UNDYNE]  
We'll feel better knowing our trouble was worth it. We're all with you! Everyone is! Even the queen! HEYYY! WAIT a second! TORIEL! TORIEL! Do you wanna...? Heh, she says she's busy**

**[PAPYRUS]  
But if she knew who we were talking to...**

**[SANS]  
We wouldn't get the phone back for at least a few hours**

**[PAPYRUS]  
We have the mercy to spare you from her!**

"What!?" Toriel said, "You should've told me!"

"Hey, that's in the other timeline, so forgetaboutit." Sans said.

**[UNDYNE]  
But call back any time, ok?! She'd love to talk! Um, so, I was gonna ask for your help with delivering this letter to Alphys, but now that you're gone beyond the barrier, I guess it's too late... Ah well. I guess it wasn't... meant to happen**

**[SANS]  
Oh, whoops. This thing's almost outta batteries. So, hate to cut this short, but... be seeing you, ok, buddy?**

**[PAPYRUS]  
Bye bye for now!**

**[UNDYNE]  
See ya, punk!**

_The screen went dark. [RESET_


	17. Secret?

**Some people where confused last chapter... so I'll clear it up. The reset last chapter was just to show that in the musical it reseted.**

** School was just closed for me because ****of the coronavirus. Please stay safe and avoid large crowds of people. Especially if you have health problems, elderly, or are an infant. (Though I doubt infants would be reading this). My dear readers, just don't do anything stupid. Even if you think that the Coronavirus (COVID-19) isn't a big deal. Hope you and family stays healthy and safe. Thanks for reading.**

**[ALPHYS]  
I got past the door!**

The monsters widened their eyes in shock. Alphys tapped the rims of her glasses, "Was that a—."

I nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, that's a reset. I guess it moved me to after I fought Mettaton. We are now back on track in this timeline, at least in the musical." I said.

"I see. That's a, um, cool power you have, Frisk. Sounds like an anime power!" Alphys said.

"Heck yeah!" Undyne hollered.

**My god he's on the floor and-**  
**Mettaton, are you-**  
**Oh thank god, he just ran out of batteries, he should be fine, and-**

**Oh, human, hi!  
I suppose that I-  
Should explain just why-  
I'm sorry, I thought we could be pals if I just put myself into your life!**

"Well... At least it was just to become friends and nothing malicious..." Toriel said.

Alphys face turned as red as Undyne's hair, "Y-yeah... but it was still creepy. Sorry Frisk."

"Oh! It's ok! I wanted to be your friend too." I said.

**You understand, right?  
If my friend were gone  
I'm not sure that I could live without Mettaton**

"Can anyone live without me? I don't think so!" Mettaton said while posing dramatically.

"I could live without you." Flowey hissed.

**N-no problem, you know?  
He's a robot, so  
I could build another**

"No you couldn't!" Mettaton said glamorously.

"You don't have to remind me..." Alphys groaned.

"There is only one M.E.T.T.A.T.O.N!" Mettaton said.

**If you messed him up, just like I messed things up, I always mess things up, I'm...**

**I'm garbage. I'm a screwup, I've always been a screwup, always will be a screwup!**

"Aw, babe you aren't a screwup! You're awesome!" Undyne said.

Alphys turned red and stammered, "T-thanks Undyne... but you don't understand—."

"I understand as much as I need too! You are great! Now... feel better!" Undyne shouted, suplexing a rock because she can.

**I'll never be able to impress Asgore, or Undyne, or-**

**[UNDYNE]  
UNDYNE DO WHAT?**

**[ALPHYS]  
U-Undyne! Hi!**

**[UNDYNE]  
Were you on a date?**

"Oh! This is the date!" I realized.

"What date!?" Toriel asked, "My child, why do you keep dating your friends!?"

"I don't know..." I said.

**[ALPHYS]  
Uh, well, y-yes...  
I mean, n-no, I mean, I was, picturing a date, with you, romantically in my head...**

**[UNDYNE]  
WHAT?**

**[ALPHYS]  
I MEAN! I mean, Undyne, I... I've been lying to you**

**I have been lying about everything  
Seaweed's not important, I just put it in ice cream!**

**And the books I said were human history  
They are just comic books for big nerds like me!**

**The history movies that you based your whole way  
Of living and fighting on  
They're just anime**

**They're not real, and I want to say-  
I just slack off and eat yogurt!  
Sitting in my PJs**

**[UNDYNE]  
Alphys...**

**[ALPHYS]  
I just wanted to impress you! I just wanted you to think I was cool! That I wasn't some nerdy loser...**

"Aw! I love you." Undyne said, hugging her girlfriend.

**[UNDYNE]  
Alphys...**

**[ALPHYS]  
I just, I think you're really great, okay?**

**[UNDYNE]  
Alphys. Shhh. Shhhh**

**Stop saying all that junk, I do think you're neat!  
Most of what you said doesn't matter to me!  
All of the things you watch are just nerdy crap  
But you have PASSION, and I care about that!  
It doesn't matter what it is, YOU CARE!  
WITH ALL YOUR STRENGTH AND POWER!  
**

**[UNDYNE]  
You do not have to lie to me anymore!  
I'll help you be happy with the person you are!**

**[ALPHYS]  
Undyne, do you really mean it?**

"Hell yeah!" Undyne said.

**[UNDYNE]  
You bet I do, now don't be scared!  
Be prepared!**

**For your training regimen!**

**[PAPYRUS]  
Get those bones shaking! Let's jog 100 laps around the theatre, hooting about how great we are!**

"Ugh, I remember that..." Alphys groaned.

"It was great fun!" Papyrus added.

"Sounds great. As long as I don't have to do it." Sans said.

**[UNDYNE]  
Ready? I'm about to start the timer!**

**[ALPHYS]  
Undyne, I- thank you**

**[PAPYRUS AND ALPHYS]  
Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup!**

**[UNDYNE]  
OH, MY GOD!  
She was kidding, right?  
Those cartoons, those comics, those are still real, right?  
Anime's real... Right?  
Anime's real, right?!  
ANIME'S REAL, RIGHT?!**

"No—." Toriel started to say.

I quickly stopped her, whispering, "Just let her stay oblivious. It's ok."

**[PAPYRUS]  
Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup!**

**[ALPHYS]  
Hup... Hup... Hup... Hup...**

**[PAPYRUS]  
99 MORE TO GO!**

**[ALPHYS]  
Can we... take a break... maybe?**

i

**[PAPYRUS]  
Sure! As long as you're the one taking breaks and I'm not!**

**[ALPHYS]  
Hup... Hup... Hup... Hup...**

**[UNDYNE]  
You take real good care of Alphys, human! She deserves it!**

**[ALPHYS]  
Phew... I... I haven't had... that much exercise... ever...**

"That isn't healthy!" Papyrus said, "You need to exercise everyday to stay healthy!"

"You are a skeleton... isn't exercising pointless? You remain the same regardless." Toriel pointed out.

"What!? Exercise is very important to a skeleton, right Sans?" Papyrus said.

Sans fell asleep in his chair.

"Nevermind. It's only important for me." Papyrus said while shaking Sans awake.

**H-human. T-there's something you need to see**

**I know you heard Undyne  
Said I do not need to lie  
So I won't today**

**I've done more than enough lying  
I'm tired of trying  
It anyway**

**Undyne showed lots of concern  
Telling me I deserved  
A happy life!**

**If she knew the things I did  
She wouldn't like me, kid  
Not my fish wife!**

**Don't tell her I said that!**

**So step this way  
Like in anime  
'Cause I trust you  
Do what you need to**

**Do with my secret**

"A secret!? Scandalous." Mettaton commented.

Alphys looked away. The shine of her glasses made it hard to see her expression.

**Dangit, Alphys, quit it!**  
**Stop that dismay**  
**Come on, this way...**


	18. Amalgamation

**[ALPHYS, spoken]  
Well, human...Here we are. My lab- My real lab. **

"Wowie. I didn't even know you had a fake lab!" Papyrus said.

**Where I experimented...With the SOUL...**

**SOULS can't be made artificially**

**So monster SOULS are what we need**

**But monster SOULS disappear fast  
I found a way to make them last**

**I found DETERMINATION**

"Wait! You already knew—." Undyne said.

"I know a little about determination. Though, I didn't know that Frisk had it." Alphys admitted.

Undyne made a big 'O' shape with her mouth

**The power to change fate, and**  
**Asgore went through town**  
**Looking for monsters who've fallen down**

Toriel wrinkled her nose, "You two where experimenting with dead monsters?"

"I-it was my idea, Lady Toriel. A-and Asgore didn't really do much..." Alphys said.

**Then, a vessel found  
A flower on the ground**

"Wait a second... don't tell me that the flower is..." Alphys trailed off. All the monsters looked at Flowey. Flowey simply glared back.

**That flower I did give  
No SOUL, but the will to live**

**Experiments failed  
This is a sorry tale  
Then to my surprise  
They opened their eyes**

**Everyone who fell, just woke up like nothing happened. At least there's a happy ending. I sent the souls and the vessel back to Asgore. I told the families everyone was alive, and I'd... Send them... Back **

"Lemme guess... It didn't end well?" Sans guesses.

"Right on the money." I said, elbowing him.

**No... No... No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! **

"Heh, knew it." Sans chuckled

**You see now? This is what experimenting with SOULS gets you...**

Some monsters jumped out of their seats at the sight of the amalgamations.

"What the hell are those!?" Undyne shouted.

"Those are monsters. My biggest regret." Alphys said, her glasses looked cloudy, fogging her vision. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

**Breaking bodies  
Melting bodies  
What have I done?  
The flower's gone!**

"Oh no! The flower escaped!" Flowey mocked.

"This is not a good time." I muttered to him.

**They keep calling  
"Where's my family?  
Will they come home?"  
Don't look at the phone**

**If I die here  
Leave all my friends  
I die content  
Among my sins**

"Hey, don't think like that." Undyne said softly. She had her arm firmly around Alphy's shoulder.

**Asgore calling  
'Everyone hates me**

The line followed with an anthem of compliments and assurance to Alphys. Even I was a little surprised from the wave of positivity that washed over Alphys.

"Th-thank y-you guys... for not hating me." Alphys cried into Undyne's shoulder.

"I could never hate you." Undyne whispered back. My heart warmed at such a cute scene.

**Found a teacup**  
**It looks like me**

**'Spend my time  
At the dump alone**

"Why would you do that when you could spend time with me!?" Mettaton asked, showing off his beautiful legs.

Undyne wrinkled her nose, "I think I know why."

**It's my element**  
**It's my home**

**If I  
D-d-die  
Here  
Lea-lea-leave  
All  
My  
Friends  
I-I die content  
Among my sins!-**

"Th-thanks for forgiving me..." Alphys stuttered, "After all that, um, stuff I-I did..."

"You where just doing stuff to free monsters, you didn't know." I assured.

"Yeah... Whatever the punk said!" Undyne said.

**[TORIEL]  
What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth!  
Do not be afraid, my child  
It is I, Toriel, your friend and guardian**

Toriel looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back.

**Oh dear child  
Do not fear  
You're never alone  
I worried you'd fall  
Or surely fail  
On your great adventure  
You'd make a choice  
Too terrible  
For any child to bear  
But I'm by your side  
You won't take a life  
And I'm here to save you**

"Thanks Goat Mom!" I said.

Toriel looked surprised from the nickname, I only used it once when I first went underground.

**There will be no sacrifice  
There's only life  
And the love  
That you can bring  
Oh, my child, I know you'll save everything**

**[TORIEL AND SANS]  
Even monsters get Mercy**

"Brother! Look your singing the song as well!" Papyrus pointed out.

"Yep." Sans sighed lazily.

**Through all our faults and our sins**  
**We are but men**  
**Thanks to him**  
**We lived so long in despair**

**[TORIEL]  
Oh dear child  
When you fell down  
Who ever would guess  
That you'd make your friends  
Out of those  
Who wanted to kill you**

"Heh. Sorry 'bout that." Undyne said.

"Nyeheheh!" Papyrus laughed.

**It's so nice to meet you all  
And now that we're gathered here  
Then maybe we  
Could be friends**

**[TORIEL, ASGORE, SANS, PAPYRUS, UNDYNE AND ALPHYS]  
Living as one family**

**Sorry that you're forced to stay  
Here underground  
But if we could help you out  
Like you helped us  
We'd all be happy**

**[TORIEL]  
Now come my child  
Rest with me  
Neath the branches of the tree**

**[TORIEL]  
Though I am  
No monster's queen  
I'll protect them and their dreams  
**

**[TORIEL, ASGORE, SANS, PAPYRUS, UNDYNE AND ALPHYS]  
Fallen child  
Our best friend  
We'll be here until the end**

**Of this tale  
We will sing  
The fallen child and the monster** **king**

Flowey shifted uncomfortably in his pot, he knew what is coming next.

**_In a flash of light the monsters are suddenly entangled in vines. They look hurt._**

"What!?" Toriel gasped.

Asgore's eyebrows are scrunched together in thought, "I don't remember this happening."

"Me to." Alphys said.

**[TORIEL]**  
**Do not be afraid, my child, no matter what happens, we will always be there to protect you.**

**[PAPYRUS]**  
**THAT'S RIGHT, HUMAN! WE KNOW THAT YOU CAN WIN!! JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO! BELIEVE IN YOU!!**

**[UNDYNE]**  
**Hey! Human! If you got past ME, you can do anything! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!**

**[SANS]**  
**huh? you haven't beaten this guy yet? come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you.**

**[ALPHYS]**  
**Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him, b-but, somehow, I know you can do it!**

"Alphys stop ruining the dramatic tension!" Mettaton said.

"S-sorry?" Alphys said.

**[ASGORE]**  
**Human, for the future of humans and monsters, you have to stay determined!**

**(All monsters are encouraging the human.)**

**[FLOWEY]**  
**N-no! Unbelievable!**  
**This can't be happening! You... you...**

**I can't believe you're all so STUPID!**

"UGH! Flowey!" Undyne groaned, "I was starting to _not _hate you!"

Flowey hissed back.

**ALL YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!!!**

"Oh dear!" Toriel gasped, "I though this was our timeline, but I don't remember this at all!"

"After _it _happened you guys just forgot about this... let me assure you that this is our timeline." I explained. All the monsters nodded and looked back towards the screen. I looked down at Flowey and whisper, "They where gonna find out eventually..." He just nodded in response.

**HOPE AND DREAMS! Is next... Be prepared! We are so close! And after the final pacifist song I will be doing the genocide ones! Thanks for reading.**


	19. Hopes

**[ASRIEL]  
Finally**

"Asriel?!" Toriel gasped.

**I was so tired of being a flower**

Toriel looked from the screen to Flowey. Flowey looked away from all the monsters, who are staring at him.

"Flowey..." Asgore said.

"I'm not _him_." Flowey growle.

"But—." Toriel said, her eyes glistening.

"I'm not _HIM_. End of story." Flowey hissed. The monsters continued to stare, some in pitty and some in sheer curiosity. Eventually, they all looked back towards the screen. I could still feel Toriel's eyes sneaking a glance, like any second the flower would turn into a kindhearted goat.

**Chara?**  
**Are you there?**  
**It's me!**  
**Your best friend!**

**  
_ASRIEL DREEMURR!_**

"Oh damn." Undyne said, her eye widened at the sight of the much older and monstrous Asriel. Mettaton muttered something about drama and bloodshed, but I wasn't paying attention. My mind is racing, wondering how Toriel is going to react to this.

Toriel just sat there, her expression un-changing. She looked at the monster like he was just a tiny, scared child.

**Now hold on  
To the dreams  
You created  
For a happy life  
It's alright  
All the things  
We sought for  
So long will all be worth this fight**

**I will not  
Destroy this world  
I control time  
Chara, you'll be mine!**

"Chara?" Asgore asked, though it didn't sound like a question.

My hand tightened into a fist, "I look alot like her... I remember when I was fighting him he called me Chara."

Toriel looked at me with sad eyes, "You do look a lot like her. Same face shape and such."

"Was Chara the first human?" I heard Papyrus quietly ask his brother.

"Yeah..." Sans answered, but he seemed to be looking somewhere different. He looked completely lost in his thoughts. Papyrus frowned, but quickly regained his composure.

**Your progress, your memories  
Will be reset**

"H-he was more determined?!" Alphys asked me.

"Yeah... All of the past humans' and all the monsters' collective determination is way stronger than my own." I said.

Alphys adjusted her glasses, "I see... So monsters can have determination... At least a small bit."

**We'll do it all over**  
**Chara, you won't forget!**

**The best part? I know you'll do it  
Then you'll lose to me again  
Lose again, over and over  
That's what you'll do for your best friend**

**'Cause you want a happy ending  
You love your friends, who could blame you?  
You're filled with determination  
Chara-**

**[FRISK]  
That is not my name!**

"Wowie! Human you talked!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"I guess I did." I said, also suprised.

**[ASRIEL]  
We'll be here fighting together  
Playing for eternity**

"That doesn't sound fun." Asgore said.

"It isn't." I agreed.

"I'd lose my mind if I had to be with Flow—." Undyne said.

"I'm. Not. Him." Flowey hissed.

"Right..." Undyne grumbled.

**The strength that let you get this far**  
**It's nothing compared to me!**

**I feel your determination  
I feel their hopes and dreams  
They give me the strength to be here**

"Is he talking about us?" Asgore asked.

"He took all your souls to gain this form, so I assume he's talking about you. I remember he told me that he felt everyone's emotions and hopes when he was in that form." I answered.  
**Fighting for eternity!**

**I've messed around with  
You for far too long  
Let's purge this time again**

Sans narrowed his eyes, "Again!?"

**Come with me, Chara  
Come with your best friend-**

**[FRISK]  
That is not my name!**

**[ASRIEL]  
Stop trying to live**

"Hm." Undyne, "Very threatening."

"Shut. Up." Flowey growled.

**Stop all the dodging**  
**Stop standing in my way!**

**Please let me win  
For once in your life-**

**[FRISK]  
Chara is not my name!**

**[ASRIEL]  
You think you are something special  
You're just a kid playing pretend  
Don't get cocky, little Chara  
Soon enough you'll meet your end!**

**[FRISK]  
You think you are something special**

"Human! You are singing instead of talking!" Papyrus said.

"I didn't know that I was gonna sing in this..." I said.

"Join the club, kiddo." Sans said.

"Wowie! Can I join he club as well!?" Papyrus asked

"Sure." Sans winked.

**You're just a kid playing pretend**  
**Don't get cocky now Asriel**  
**Soon enough you'll meet your end!**

**[ASRIEL]  
You think that you could ever  
Defeat me?**

"Yes." I answered. Sans chuckled a little.  
**No, my friend, we'll be fighting**  
**For eternity**

**You have lost everything  
Your hopes and dreams  
Are sure to fail you  
Here at eternity**

**[FRISK AND ASRIEL]  
We will never let go of  
Our hopes and dreams  
We will never give up  
For all eternity!**

"You two are very stubborn." Asgore noted.

"Asriel and Chara where always like that..." Toriel muttered.

**[ASRIEL]  
But I've been holding back on you 'til now  
Let's see if you can survive this!  
Die!  
For me!**

**Don't you understand, Chara?  
I am the god of hyperdeath!  
IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!  
AND EVERYONE WILL DIE AT MY HAND!**

"THE DRAMA! THE ACTION!" Mettaton said, posing dramatically.

"Not a good time." Alphys scolded.

"You just don't appreciate good cinema." Mettaton scoffed.

"This isn't— Whatever." Alphys sighed, defeated.

**Why are you still standing?**  
**WHY ARE YOU STILL TRYING TO STOP ME, CHARA?**

**[FRISK]  
My name  
Is Frisk!**

"Hell yeah!" Undyne cheers.

"It's like those moments during fights in anime when the hero becomes powerfull and—-." Alphys said.

"Can we not talk about anime!? For at least one song!?" Papyrus pleaded.

**In my heart  
There's something strong  
That will keep me  
Moving on!**

**In my hopes  
Proof that my  
Happy days  
Will never be gone!**

**[FRISK, UNDYNE, ALPHYS, SANS, PAPYRUS, ASGORE, TORIEL]  
Here we are  
Here we stand  
Fight together again**

Undyne wrinkled her nose, "What is that smoke stuff?" She asked.

"You're lost souls now... it's, um, complicated." I said, not really knowing how to answer Undyne's question.

**Our hopes and dreams  
Will not fail  
We will find our happy end**

**We've come far  
Here we are  
To reach what we idealize**

**It has been tough  
But we won't give up  
For a new day is on the rise**

**[FRISK]  
Asriel, please do not quail  
You have walked a lonesome trail**

Toriel gave me a big bear hug and whispered "Thank-you" into my ear. I didn't deserve her. Guilt built up in my throat, making it almost impossible to speak. After all I've done I don't deserve these friends, nor a happy ending.

"Y-your welcome." I manage to spit out with a forced grin.

**Peace and love will sure prevail  
Help me end this sorry tale**

**[ASRIEL]  
Deep inside, I feel a fire  
Burns within me ever higher**

**Knowing I will soon prevail  
Knowing I can end this tale**

**[FRISK AND ASRIEL]  
In every dream there is a chance  
We grabbed at it at our first glance  
Life plays the song, we make the dance  
It's been like this forever!**

**Following our hopes and dreams  
When nothing is quite what it seems  
But life keeps flowing like a stream  
So let's stay together!**

**Time to open up our eyes  
Time to see who we really are  
I won't give up the chance to save you  
And we know we can go far**

**I heard the tales they told to me  
This happy ending cannot be  
Let's go together, we shall see  
Together for eternity!**

"Aw... that's so cute..." Alphys gushed, then she turned bright red when noticing that everyone was staring at her. "W-what!? It is!" She defended.

"Not as cute as you." Undyne said.

"Real smooth." Mettaton commented glamorously.

"Shut. Up." Undyne glared. Mettaton and Undyne's bickering slowly faded into background noise as I looked at Flowey.

"How are you?" I whispered so no one else could hear.

"Fine..." Flowey muttered.

"No you aren't. Why can't you just admit that you are him?" I asked.

"Cause I'm not him." Flowey said.

I raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Asriel is kind and has empathy and a emotions. But me? I feel nothing." Flowey said. We sat there in silence. I barley listened to the monsters bicker in the background. The screen glowed brighter and music started to play. Before we are captivated by music I whisper something to him.

"You have shown a lot of emotions and empathy. You aren't a bad person. Really." I assured. Flowey glared at me, but his expression wavered.

"Thanks" He muttered.


	20. Him…

Undyne blinked, "The battle is over?"

"What happened to Asriel?" Toriel asked, worried.

** [ASRIEL]  
There's a world out up above**

"Oh... he looks just like how he used to..." Toriel said, obviously looking back on memories.  
**It would not show me love**  
**I thought I could stop the end**  
**Be here with you, my friend**

**Somewhere deep down I believed  
I'd bring you back to me  
I thought we could have some fun  
Can my damage be undone?**

"It wasn't really damage. We ended up on the surface anyway." I said.

Sans raised the skeleton equivalent of an eyebrow, "How did we end up on the surface anyway?" He asked.

"Asriel used all of the souls he has to destroy the Barrier." I explained.

"W-wait... Why- how- do we have our souls back?" Alphys asked.

My mind went blank, "Oh..." I stammered, "I don't know?"

**I'd forgotten how to feel  
Not sure if I was real  
If I am no longer me  
Then what can I still be?**

**By your side until the end  
I thought I'd be your friend**

"Aw, you are my friend." I said, looking down at Flowey.

"I'm not him." Flowey insisted, but even him didn't really seem to believe it. The fire behind his words has quieted down. I simply smiled and lightly poked his petals. To my suprise, he didn't even attempt to bite me.

**I still hold onto that hope  
No matter what I am then**

**So please just leave me behind**

"What!? No... no one should be abandoned, no matter what." Toriel said. Flowey snorted, muttering something cynical under his breath.

I ignored him, turning to Goat-mom, "You're right." I stated, simply.

**I couldn't win this time**  
**I don't want to let you go**  
**I'll be okay alone**  
**  
You deserve far better friends  
Now you're here at the end  
I can let all of them go  
I'll be okay alone**

**_Asriel starts to cry, his cries slowly get louder. Frisk hugs him._**

The monsters stayed silent for a while. The silence is broken by Toriel's sniffles, which are quickly turning to tears.

I hugged Toriel, she wrapped me up into a bear hug. "Mom... don't cry..." I said.

"My child, do not be afraid... these are happy tears." Toriel said.

**Leave me be  
Say goodbye  
You can't help, why must you try?**

"Determination." I answered.

"You're annoyingly stubborn, you know?" Flowey said.

"So are you!" I said with a smile. Flowey's scowl momentarily shifted to a slight smirk, "Yeah... guess you are right." Flowey admitted.

"Both of you kiddos are stubborn." Sans said, smiling.

"Don't call me kiddo! I'm as old—maybe older— as you, you smiley trash bag!" Flowey shouted, snapping out of his smiling state.

Sans simply shrugged with a wink, pissing Flowey off even more.

**Why must you stay with me  
Your battle's won, go with your family**

**[FRISK]  
It's not fair to be alone  
After what you've been through**

"It isn't." I sighed, agreeing with 'musical me'.

**So let me just ease your pain**

**Please let me stay with you**

**I'll continue to reach out  
I won't abandon you**

Flowey gave me a sad look, his previous sour expression fading. He didn't say anything... but his eyes told it all; _Thank you_. I smiled a little, the murderous angry flower persona Flowey used is slowly cracking. I don't exactly know what it meant, or even what I was trying to do... but regardless, this is progress.

I felt Toriels eyes stare down at Flowey with curiosity. Flowey didn't seem to mind it anymore.  
**DETERMINATION fuels me**  
**To keep trying to save you**

**[ASRIEL]**

**I don't deserve your MERCY  
If you won't FIGHT, please just leave  
****  
No one came, or heard my call  
I'm so glad you took your fall**

**Leave me be  
Say goodbye  
You can't help, why must you try?**

**Why must you stay with me**

**Your battle's won, go with your family**

**Forgive me, stay with me**

**You're the last light I'll see**

"Flower—Flowey..." Toriel said,correcting herself, her eyes still damp.

"What?" Flowey said, his voice firm and brittle. It didn't even sound like a question.

"I know that you've said—numerous times in fact— that you aren't... _him... _but I must ask..." Toriel said, "Are you Asriel? Are you my son?" She asked, her voice cracking and her eyes brimming with tears.

Flowey looked down at floor, not daring to meet her eyes. "Would you- would you think less of me... less of _him_ if I was?" He asked, though it sounded like a plead. That seemed like enough of an answer for Toriel, because she set me down and pulled the small flower into a big bear (or goat) hug.

"My child!" She cried. Flowey turned bright red, "You're squishing me! And don't call me 'my child' again! I'm Flowey! 'child' is Frisk!" Flowey shouted. Sans and I where laughing at Flowey's predicament, while most of the monster remained confused. A certain mechanical celebrity raved about how dramatic and 'tear-jerking' the scene is... I didn't get it. Asgore looked happy, but didn't dare interrupt Toriel's 'moment'. (Mom-ent)

Finally deciding to 'save' Flowey, I pry them apart. Flowey muttered something about almost dying and wanting to change seats... but remarkably everyone took the news well.

"See? That wasn't too hard!" I teased.

"Like you're one to talk..." Flowey grumbled. I smiled and laughed it off... but he's right. I'm a hypocrite... a big fat _liar_.

**Welp, we are almost to genocide... two more songs left. I hope you enjoyed this relatively shorter chapter... to make up for it I tried to jam pack it with feels... Dunno if it worked or not, but I had fun writing it.**

**Also! If there is any 'line' or scene that is in the game (or head-canon) that you want them to react to (It kinda has to be in the genocide run cause, you know) then please let me know! If I have a good idea for it then I will add it in it's appropriate spot...**

** Thank you for reading!**


	21. Surface!

**Hello, I had trouble thinking of reactions for this song... so it's kind of bare. I will make up for it in the Genocide package... expect feels!**

**Also... thanks you for all of the nice reviews! Some had good suggestions that I will add... And Chara interacting with the cast is a must... I legit took notes of little stuff I want to add on a separate piece of paper.**

**Anyway...**

**On with the chapter!**

**[COMPANY]  
As the sunlight  
Is coming down  
As monsters leave  
The underground**

"Aw I remember this! It was so cool!" Undyne said, smiling.

"Y-yeah... the sun was nice..." Alphys said, turning a little red.

"'Nice'?! It was AWESOME! Be more passionate!" Undyne shouted.

**With the human  
Hand in hand  
We all go out  
Across the land**

**There's a whole world  
Up above  
We once did fear  
Now we love**

**Our life below  
Is at an end  
We all go out  
Making friends**

"The humans where 'freaking out' when they first saw us!" I said.

"They just aren't used to good cinema and a beautifully flashy robot" Mettaton scoffed.

"Wowie! He's so cool!" Papyrus said.

"Right..." Undyne grumbled.

**[TORIEL]  
Come, my child**

**(Asgore: Come my child)**

**Be with me  
(Asgore: Be with me)**

**  
I'll protect you and your dreams**

"Thanks Mom..." I said.

Toriel looked a little flustered, "Oh! No need to say thank you my child."

"Heh... What got your goat!?" Sans said.

"Shut up Sans!" Papyrus shouted.

"Aw what? You gotta bone to pick with me?" Sans said.

"That's not even funny!" Papyrus raged.

"Tibia honest, I thought they where very Humerus." Sans said with a wink.

"Ugh!" Papyrus huffed.  
**Rest, my child**  
**(Asgore: Rest my child)**

**  
Neath the tree  
(Asgore: Neath the tree)**

**  
Like its branches wait for me**

**[ASGORE]  
So much blood  
(Toriel: So much blood)**

**  
So much pain  
(Toriel: So much pain)**

**  
Now we see the sun again**

**

Go then, child  
(Toriel: Go then child)

Freedom bring  
(Toriel: Freedom bring)

From the mountain and its king

**

**[****TORIEL AND FRISK]  
Now, let us go off safe and warm, here, arm in arm**

Toriel smiled, "This is such a sweet song."

"Yeah... this is a nice send off." I said, nodding.

**With this new life that we can live, the joy that we can give**  
**Even if you choose a new start, stay in my heart**

**[TORIEL]  
Through the choices that you make, I hope you'll think of me**

**[FRISK]  
I'll stay determined as I grow, love as I go  
Think of the kindness that I've shared, I'll cherish those who care**

"Aw! You little punk!" Undyne said.

"Don't noogie the human!" I said covering my head. She ended up noogie-ing my hand. Then she suplexed a boulder because she can.

**[TORIEL AND FRISK]  
Even when we're worlds apart, stay in my heart**

**[FRISK]  
And when you will have found your way, I hope that you'll be good**

**[TORIEL]  
Sit down, children  
Do not quail  
Peace and love always prevail**

**Follow me  
Along this trail  
Let me tell the Undertale**

**[TORIEL AND Chorus]  
Sit down, children  
Do not quail  
Peace and love always prevail**

**Follow us  
Along this trail  
Let us tell the Undertale**

**[COMPANY]  
It's a tale  
Of many things  
Fallen children and mountain kings**

"And a tsundere talking flower." I added.

"Hey!" Flowey hissed.

"And the Great Papyrus!" Papyrus said, "Nyeheheh!"

"And, Uh, Toriel!" Toriel said. "Goat Mom." I corrected. Toriel nodded in agreement.

"Puns." Sans sighed. "Awful puns" Papyrus said.

"A glamorous celebrity!" Mettaton posed dramatically.

"An awesome royal scientist!" Undyne added. Alphys turned red, "Wha-."

"Welp, we are gonna be here all day." Sans sighed.

**Let us not  
Forget to say  
All the friends they made on their way**

**Up Mount Ebott  
The child climbed  
Humans and monsters they did find**

**Life is lived  
Through being kind  
That's the way the tale's designed**

**[Chorus LEADER]  
And that is the story of how one fallen child saved another, and through their mercy, saved the underground, and gave the monsters the life they sought for generations. The Undertale ends there, children. **

Some of the monsters started to chuckle at the word 'children', most of them are fully grown adults. That made me realize that I don't have friends that are my age... with the exception of Monster Kid, of course.

**But your own tale is yet to be determined**

**[COMPANY]  
On the journey that you take  
Through the choices that you make  
We hope you'll be good  
Please be good**

"What a nice song." Toriel commented.

"Yeah! Looks like we only have one more left!" Papyrus said.

"Cool, then we can finally go home... Cause I'm Bone-tired." Sans said, sinking lower into his seat. I sensed a hint of fear and unease in his voice, like he is expecting— no, _fearing— _that there is more... Shoot. How could I have forgotten? _The Genocide path_.. Is there music for that as well? I felt sick in my stomach...

"My child?" Toriel said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh?" I said.

"Are you ok?" Toriel asked with worry, "You are shaking..."

I looked down at my arms, sure enough it was shaking. "Oh!" I said, making up an excuse on the fly, "I'm just cold! Movie theaters are always chilly."

"Ah, I see. I wonder if anyone has a blanket..." Toriel said, looking around. Immediately after she said that a bunch of large quilts rained down from the ceiling. They seemed to be appearing out of nowhere.

"Heh, problem solved." Sans said.

"Y-yeah..." I said.

**Ack! We are so close! This chapter is kinda boring compared to my last one... But, rest assured, that the next couple of chapters will include much more excitement. (Including a very dramatic transition to the Genocide package). **

**If you have any suggestions (Canon or headcanon-ish) please let me know! Cause most likely I will add it (unless it's shipping related I don't want a shipping war) Undyne and Alphys are the only canon relationship! (Sorry went on a tangent). I already have a few ideas in mind... **

**Thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoyed! **


	22. Dread

**[COMPANY]  
That's our show, goodbye, then, humans!**

"Aw! It's over!" Mettaton said, almost looking disappointed.

"It was, um, way to long anyway." Alphys said, "41 songs is a lot."

"But I made my glamorous arrival in the middle!" Mettaton dramatically gasped.

"I don't think I could've standed watching all 41 songs with you." Undyne grumbled.

"Be nice!" Toriel scolded.

**We sure had some fun!**  
**We have one more encore, humans**  
**Before the curtain drops and we're done!**

**It's the Undertale's finale  
Curtain call begins!  
Let's give everyone a hand  
Come on guys, bring it in!**

**[PAPYRUS]  
Thank you for coming  
Hope that you had a great show!**

"Ooh yay! I get a part!" Papyrus said, "And it is great!"

**[SANS]  
Give a big hand**

"It's slightly less great!" Papyrus added.

"Oh... Sorry Bro." Sans said.

"Don't worry Sans! I already forgive you." Papyrus said.

"Cool." Sans said, as if he expect Papyrus to say that.

**For your pal Sans**  
**We had some laughs, but I think our time was grand**

**[PAPYRUS]  
Sans, this is my part!**

**[SANS]  
And it's over, we gotta go!**

**[COMPANY]**

**Feast  
For we're going to live in peace  
Sing a carol as we ride  
And wipe our cares away**

**Beam  
We've achieved our hopes and dreams  
Now together we are here  
And happy every day**

**[MONSTER KID]  
Look at the sky and watch the snow fall down  
And then the sun, then rain, guys, weather is great!**

"There is a lot of weather on the surface, it's um really cool." Alphys said.

"Yeah!" Undyne shouted.

**[UNDYNE]  
Sitting here on the beach  
With my most precious peach!**

Alphys turned bright red, "P-precious p-peach?" She squeaked.

"Suits you!" Undyne said, tackling Alphys into a hug.

Papyrus frowned, "What is a precious peach?" He asked.

"It's like a—." Sans said.

"Oh my goodness!" Papyrus interrupted, "Is it a rare human fruit!?"

Sans sighed, "Maybe, Paps. You should ask the kiddo." Papyrus looked at me with stars in his eyes, "Human!" He shouted, "After we leave could we find a precious peach!?"

"Um... Sure?" I said, not wanting to crush the tall skeleton's enthusiasm.

"Wowie! Human food is so interesting!" Papyrus declared.

**[ALPHYS]  
Undyne, could you maybe-**

**[UNDYNE]  
Alphys, I am singing!**

**[ALPHYS]  
This has been quite a ride  
Though I like to stay inside!  
****  
[UNDYNE]  
Alphys, live a little!**

**[ALPHYS]  
Guess I'm going out tonight**

**[UNDYNE AND ALPHYS]  
Having a wondrous time  
Here, with this love of mine  
Watching our anime  
Letting our passion shine!**

**Bring it on, humans!  
Our love will never die!**

**[UNDYNE]  
Give me a kiss, big girl!**

**[ALPHYS]  
O-oh my...**

"Oh my indeed!" Mettaton gasped, "The drama! The romance! All it lacks is some bloodshed."

"I-I'd like to avoid bloodshed." Alphys stuttered.

Mettaton shrugged, "You never where one for _good_ entertainment and theatre any who."

**[COMPANY]  
This is how our story ends  
The fallen child and their friends  
They stayed determined, saved us all  
An angel from heaven did call  
**"What's the deal with that old prophecy anyway?" I asked.

Asgore scratched his beard, "The Deltarune? Hm, I didn't think you would know about that."

"I learned about it from this old shopkeeper in Waterfall, I think his name was Gerson." I said.

"Aw! Old man Gerson? Was he doing well?" Undyne asked. I nodded as an answer. Undyne looked excited, well more excited than usual.

**Gave us wings so we could fly**  
**Out from the ruins where we lie**  
**Lying down in the morning sun**  
**We laugh as we see the sky**

**[NAPSTABLOOK]  
Yeah, it's pretty great I guess**

"Blooky!" Mettaton exclaimed,

"You know him?" Toriel asked.

"Yeah, yeah... he's my cousin!" Mettaton said.

"WHAT!" Papyrus shouted, falling out of his seat.

Mettaton looked at everyone's expressions. "Oh, I thought you knew." Mettaton said.

"We didn't." Sans said, "But it's nothing to grind our gears about." Toriel and I snickered at Sans' pun, but it seemed to go over Undyne and Papyrus' radar, because they didn't groan or complain about it.

Mettaton narrowed his eyes, he looked like he wanted to say something, but simply scoffed instead.

**[METTATON]  
Only PRETTY great? Someone needs a pick me up!**

**[NAPSTABLOOK]  
Mettaton, yes!**

**[METTATON]  
METTATON DOUBLE YES!**

**Come on, pick up the pace  
Those of the human race  
I'm going to go far  
Now watch my rising star**

**Audience, gather round  
Come in from every town  
Come on, Blooky, let's go  
Let's put on a great show!**

**[METTATON AND NAPSTABLOOK]  
Let's go start up the band  
And go across the land  
Our glamour we will share  
We'll spread it everywhere**

**Together, it is plain**  
**We're made to entertain**  
**Let's make the humans see**  
**Your (My) music, my (your) beauty!**

"Ah, Blooky's music is great as the soundtrack of my _new _movie!" Mettaton said.

"New movie!?" Papyrus gasped.

"It's coming this summer." Mettaton said with a glamorous wink, "Of course, I'll let you see it before it's glamorous premiere. You _are _a great fan after all."

"REALLY!? OH MY GOSH!" Papyrus shouted.

Needless to say, Papyrus looked excited.

**[COMPANY]  
Never thought I  
Would see the day  
Never ever**

**Humans and monsters  
Living in peace  
Living together**

**Oh**

**This has been a great show**

"Really patting themselves on the back." Sans pointed out.

"They deserve it." I said.

**Long live the king!  
Long live the queen!  
Long live us!**

**Seems that our fears  
Have been proven  
Superfluous**

**Well  
We're happy, we can tell**

**Feast  
We live in peace  
Happiness  
Will increase**

**[ASGORE]  
I have seen  
My son again**

**[TORIEL]  
Oh dear child  
Fallen down  
Come to me**

**[FRISK]  
There's a world  
Up above**

**[FRISK, ASRIEL, AND FLOWEY]  
Show them the child  
That learned to love**

**[ALL]  
So concludes the Un-der  
Tale!**

**_A family picture showed up on screen, it had everyone in it, even Asriel. Everyone except one..._**

"This was such a lovely experience with you all." Toriel said, "I feel like we've learned so much."

"Yeah! But I want to go home now, kinda feeling sick of being in this dim theatre. I wanna run around and stuff!" Undyne said.

"What she said... minus the running." Sans yawned.

"Quit being so lazy, brother! Exercise is important for a Skeleton's physique!" Papyrus scolded.

"What physique?" Sans asked, "I'm made of bones."

"It's still important!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, bro." Sans sighed.

"Alright! We watched the musical! Now where is the exit—." Undyne said looking around the room. I looked around as well... but found nothing.

**"You really think this is over?" A familiar voice said. They are hidden under shadow, you can't see them clearly. **

I turned around to look at the screen and gasped in horror. "Y-you." I stuttered, backing away only to fall back into my chair. I could recognize that voice anywhere. I spent all of my time in the underground with her, after all.

**"Frisk." They said, wrinkling their nose.**

* * *

**Oops… cliffhanger**


	23. Realization

**Chara is a girl in this fic by the way, I always thought of her as such.**

Flowers and the distinct smell of dust filled the room. Petals got stuck in my hair.

"My child! What's going on!?" Toriel asked.

"That person... they said you name. Do you know them?" Asgore asked.

"Punk!" Undyne shouted, "You know what's going on?"

"Wowie that's a bunch of Flowey clones." Papyrus stated.

"Those aren't clones you idiot! They are normal flowers!" Flowey hissed. "Watch it. " Sans said with a glare. Even with Flowey's lack of facial features... he looks scared.

"Greetings." I voice said, her physical form slowly becoming more apparent, "I'm Chara." A young girl in a green and yellow striped shirt appeared on a bed of golden flowers. She wore a heart shaped locket.

"Chara!?" Toriel gasped, "What—how?"

"Let's take a look at the menagerie!" Chara said, looking at all of us, her gaze caught mine, "Aw look! The trash is surrounded by more trash!"

"Chara I'm sorry!" I cried.

Her face went from gleefull to dark and serious in a millisecond, it reminded me of a _certain _skeleton. "Sorry? Sorry! How about you say that to—-." Chara started to shout, but then she stopped. She looked around at the scared and confused monsters in the room. A ghost of a smile formed on her lips. "Well, I guess they'll just have to watch through it themselves." She said.

"What!?" I shouted, "You may have a grudge against me, but you can't do that to everyone else here!"

Chara glared at me, "You don't realize how hypocritical you are being right now."

"Hypocritical?" I asked, "What are you talking about?"

She scowled, her dark red eyes looked like fire, "Of _course_ _you _wouldn't understand!" She shouted, "_You _haven't—-." Then she calmed down, her eyes shifted to a warm brown color. "I won't say anything else." She said.

"Chara, please." I said, "I don't understand—."

"But you will." She interrupted, "I won't say anything! My lips are sealed! It's _your _job to explain! What a **wonderful idea**."

"Chara, my child! Why are you here?" Toriel cried—almost pleaded.

Chara looked at her mother with kind eyes, she almost looked sad and sorrowful. "You will find out soon enough, mom." Chara answered.

She suddenly started to fade away into petals and shadow, the wind started to pick up again. Chara glared at me, her face fighting to keep a physical form, "Have fun, **Frisk**."

"Wowie," Papyrus said at after a moment of silence, "That was weird."

"No kidding... Punk what was that?!" Undyne asked me.

"I don't know." I muttered, but deep down I did know. The Genocide path... it seemed unavoidable long ago. Curiosity overtook me in the past, I reset and hurt everyone. I knew that. But what I didn't know is that I hurt _her _as well. "It's all my fault." I whispered, no one could hear.

A piece of paper suddenly appeared near my feet. I picked it up and read it.

"My child?—- Oh! You found a note!" Toriel said, suddenly appearing over my shoulder, "Do you mind reading it out loud?"

"N-not at all... I don't mind." I stammered, my legs feel like jelly.

"Welcome to my Theatre!" I read aloud, "Please sit down and watch Undertale the Musical: Genocide Package! Please try to refrain from killing/maiming Frisk! I hope you _enjoy _the show."

"Killing?" Toriel questioned.

"Maiming!?" Toriel said louder, "Oh gosh! What are they talking about?!"

"I guess there is, um, another musical we have to watch?" Alphys said.

"Wowie! How many musicals do we even _have_?" Papyrus thought aloud. We all sat down in our seats. Sans didn't look so well...

"Are you ok?" I whispered to Sans.

"Oh, just _great_. I'm doing swell!" He said, sarcasm dripped from his words.

"I'm sorry... Really." I said, looking down at the floor, "I didn't mean to—."

"Save it." Sans said, his eyes darkening.

The screen lighted up with words. Words in a language I didn't understand, they reminded me of the ones in the true lab. The weird symbols on one of the entries, I forget which number... The monsters looked confused as well, they must've never seen a language like this as well. Alphys' eyes shined with recognition.

"I feel like I've seen that before." Alphys said, unsure.

"Can you read it? What does it say?!" Undyne asked. Alphys just shook her head in response.

Finally, Sans spoke up, "I can, uh, read it." He said.

"Go on." Mettaton proded.

"Entry Number Thirteen." Sans translated, "Dark, Darker, yet Darker. The darkness keeps growing. The shadows cutting deeper. Photon reading negative. This next experiment... seems very, very, interesting. What do you two think?"

The words sent chills down my spine... but why? The other monsters looked—for a lack of a better word—'weirded-out' as well. Even Sans looked on edge, and he's the one who can read the damn thing!

"Wowie! Brother, I didn't know you could read other languages." Papyrus said, "Wait... why can you read other languages?" He asked.

"Oh. That's Wing-Dings. It's like a joke font..." Sans answered, "Although, now that I think about it... I don't remember learning how to speak it..."

"That's strange." Asgore said.

Sans shrugged, "Probably just a skeleton thing."

**The screen changed scene to purple walls of the ruins. A human in a striped shirt—me—can be seen, their foot steps rhythmic and her eyes are soulless. Their eyes caught gaze of a Froggit, and is brutally stepped on and I stabbed with a small stick. Dust spreads across the small hallway. **

"What!?" Undyne shouted, she looked over at me, waiting for an answer.

The rest of the monsters stayed quiet, almost in shock.

"It's another timeline." I explained, miserably, "This is a reality where I hurt everyone."

"A-another reality— you mean... right?" Alphys asked. I stayed silent.

"Yeah! You- you wouldn't do that! This must be some fake or something!" Papyrus said, he didn't sound as sure in himself as normal.

I stayed silent.

"Right?!" Undyne asked, waiting for me to answer 'Yeah! That punk isn't me!'... but of course that's a lie.

I grimanced, my fingers digging into my thighs. I stayed silent.

"My child... You aren't saying what I think your well— not— saying..." Toriel said, "The resets where regrettable, but surely you never did... _this_."

"Mom." I muttered. "Everyone." I said a little louder, "I'm so sorry!" I cried, my voice cracked.

"You've killed us before?!" Undyne shouted.

I nodded, still sobbing. "Mu-multiple times." I stuttered through tears. "C-can y-you forgive me?" I asked, I couldn't see the monsters faces through my waterfall of tears.

"My child." Toriel said, clutching me in an embrace, "You changed for the better. And we are here now, on the surface... None of us remember anything about this... dusting I mean... Just promising me one thing. Don't do it again, ok?" She asked.

I nodded furiously, unable to coherently speak through the sobs. Toriel gave me reinsurance... but her words aren't entirely true. Two monsters— of my knowledge— remember. And no matter how many sobs and sorries I sputter out, it will ever change their memories or reset their minds. They will be in mental turmoil forever and I can't help but think, no matter what you say...

That it's my fault.

* * *

**Personally, I think I let Frisk get off the hook really easily with Toriel... but I guess Toriel is ultra forgiving goat mom, and I don't want to delay this chapter anymore. **

**Due to popular demand I added entry 17, so you can say that they are technically reacting to something this chapter... ha! **

**This is like, last chance for you to request something for Genocide... kinda... so if you have an idea, probably should comment something about it quick... I already have a few stuff planned... **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **


	24. Reason

**Just have to clear something up... As much as I love meta games, in this fic the player doesn't exist! So, the closest person in the game to the player is Frisk. It's just Frisk being curious and Chara being the narrator. I did that because I think I'd be more emotional if Frisk did it and wasn't just controlled by some guy. Of course you can always have the theory that Frisk isn't aware of the player, and just thinks her actions are her own. Either one is ok. **

"I forgive you Frisk." Asgore said. The monsters chorused with forgiveness, some more hesitant than others.

"Well! Let's just watch the damn thing! Get it over with." Undyne said, turning to the screen.

"Yeah..." I sniffed, wiping away stray tears.

Music started to play.

**[Chorus]  
This is how our story will end  
As the fallen child descends  
Why did they decide to kill us all?  
Why are they embracing evil's call?**

Undyne looked over at me, her eyes asking a question.

"I don't know why I did it." I said, "Maybe from sheer curiosity?" I sat there and thought about my answer for a while, "Yes, it was curiosity"

Undyne wrinkled her nose, "What where you so curious about?" She asked in a quiet tone.

We stayed there in silence until someone spoke, "Curiosity? Are you kiddin' me?" Sans asked, letting out a loose laugh, "You killed everyone—multiple times— from curiosity?"

"Wha—." I said, before being interrupted.

"I thought that maybe—_just maybe— _the reason would be more complicated than _that_. You ruined everyone's 'alternate' lives cause you wanted to see what happened?" Sans asked, though it didn't really sound like a question.

"Now Sans, that isn't very fair..." Toriel stepped in.

"Fair? Fair!?" Sans shouted. His eye glowed a slight tinge of blue, barely noticeable. Toriel was slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst, Sans never yells... _ever_.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Papyrus asked, "You seem more, um, _passionate _than usual."

Sans smiled, "Na, bro. Nothin' wrong... Just um... _bone tired_." Sans lied, it seemed obvious to me... but everyone else bought it.

"ACK! Sans! What did I say about puns?!" Papyrus shouted, pulling his none existent hair out.

"Heh, what's wrong bro... gotta _bone to pick_ with them?" Sans joked.

"No Sans! Why do you do this to me?!" Papyrus whines.

"Wow, wow. Very dramatic and brotherly.. Can we _please _get back to the dramatic tension and bloodshed?" Mettaton asked while adding some hair spray to his metal hair.

I let out a sigh of relief, Sans just dodged a bullet. However, I could still sense Papyrus' worried stare.

**We cannot fly**  
**Here in the Ruins, we all die**  
**But still and all**  
**We wonder why**  
**They didn't try**  
**To show MERCY when we passed by**  
**The angels laugh**  
**And watch us die**  
**Somewhere deep down we thought you'd be good...**

"I'm sorry." I muttered, looking at everyone, "Really."

"My child, no need to say sorry anymore. Do not fear, we still love you. This Frisk, isn't you..." Toriel assured. I heard Chara's faint laughter. It reminded me of her cries of anguish everytime I slain a monster. I shuddered. This experience is bringing back horrible memories.

"Mom... thanks, but really... you don't understand." I said softly.

"Frisk..." Toriel said, giving me a bear hug.

"Toriel, your song is next. You know that right? Are you ok with..." I trailed off.

Toriel looked at me with her soft eyes, "How bad can it be?" She said. I couldn't find an answer under the jumble of words I had stacked up. She really had no idea...

Music started to play.

**This is short, next chapter will be out soon! Thank you for reading, stay safe, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	25. Heartache

**_The Human, with the flick of her toy knife slashed through Toriel with no remorse in her eyes. Toriel slowly started to turn to dust. _**

"Oh goodness…" Toriel muttered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"A toy knife? Are you KIDDING me!?" Undyne shouted.

"Heh, I guess hiding in the ruins made me rusty…" Toriel joked, her warm smile was forced. I winced.

"No..." I muttered. The rest of the monsters stayed silent.

"That's all you can say Frisk?" Chara cackled, appearing out of nowhere.

"Chara!" I exclaimed..

"Wowie! It's the angry human from earlier!" Papyrus said.

"My name is Chara." Chara said, looking slightly annoyed, "But feel free to call me whatever you like."

"Can I—." I started to ask.

"No. You call me Chara." Chara said, glaring.

"That's what I figured." I sighed.

"Anywho—I am gonna join you in watching this." Chara said, pulling out a stool which came from nowhere and sitting on it.

"Why are you watching it with us, if you don't mind me asking?" Asgore asked, trying to get used to seeing his previously deceased daughter.

"I don't mind at all!" Chara smiled sweetly, "I am here because..." She hesitated for a moment. "Actually I don't think I can tell you..."

"Oh." Asgore said, looking slightly disappointed, "I suppose you can't tell us why about that as well?"

"Sorry Dad." Chara said. Asgore looked like a bullet lodged into his chest after Chara said 'dad'.

"Let's, um, watch it now?" Alphys said, clearly confused.

"Yeah..." I said. I looked over at Flowey, he looked uncomfortable.

**[TORIEL]  
Y-you really hate me... that much?**

"Wha— No, no. Why would I hate you?!" I asked.

"You murdered her." Chara answered, "The better question is: Why did you do it?"

"Chara, I don't have an answer." I said.

"Well I do!" Chara said.

"What is it then?" I asked.

Chara smiled, "Why would I tell you?" She asked, "Cause obviously, you don't want to listen to me."

"What!?" I shouted, "Chara, you're acting childish!"

"I _am _a child, and I mean, you didn't listen to my _plan_. It seems like _no one _likes my plans." Chara said bitterly. Flowey looked away.

"A plan!? What are you punks talking about!?" Undyne shouted, "You two have been bickering the whole time!"

"Oh, sorry Undyne." I apologized, "but I'm pretty sure Chara doesn't want me to tell——."

"Tell her the plan." Chara said, looking star struck. I then remembered how excited Chara was whenever Undyne was around... Apparently before I fell Chara wandered around aimlesssly in the underground, that's how she found out about the fish warrior, Undyne, who could fight anyone and win.

I sighed. "When I got to the surface for the first time I realized Chara couldn't go with me. She can't leave her resting place. So, every week I went up the mountain to talk to her. Together, we decided to RESET. We thought that maybe we could get a better ending, an ending where I saved everyone. At first, I tried to take one of the human souls. Of course it didn't work, Chara doesn't have a physical form, so it's impossible." I explained.

"And if I could absorb the human soul, we wouldn't be able to break the barrier." Chara added.

"I decided to reset again. This time, I accidentally killed a Froggit. I wasn't paying attention. That's when we found out that Love and EXP strengthen Chara's pull to this world. I decided to keep on going through the underground, to see if that Froggit changed anything. It did. I reset again, this time with a goal. I knew that Chara should get a physical form if I get more Love. I soon learned that it isn't that simple, I know that now." I explained.

"So that's the reason." Undyne said, "I thought you said it was from curiosity?"

"It _was_. Everything back then... it was just me being curious and experimenting. I didn't realize the effect it had on the world... until it was too late." I said.

"The effect?" Alphys asked.

I nodded, "Messing around with timelines is a recipe for disaster. Some things appear that aren't supposed to exist. Some things disappear. It creates a jumbled mess! Plus, others get feelings of Deja vu and phantom pains. Not to mention, some people _do _remember... In other words, I'm not a going to do it anymore." I said.

Alphys looked like she wanted to ask another question, but she stayed quiet.

"Wow! Very dramatic, but can we quit it with the exabition? Dialogue is _no _fun." Mettaton said.

"Sorry?" I said, a little confused.

**I thought that I could protect you  
But it seems I was wrong  
Building your determination  
You've grown horrid and strong  
Took advantage of my kindness  
Like you took all their lives**

"You know that Frisk was—." Undyne trailed off.

"It seems like I did... although I don't remember." Toriel said, "I can't believe that I would've let that happen underneath my nose."

"It _was _strange. I don't understand why you just let me do it as well. At first I assumed that you didn't know, but I guess I was wrong." I said.  
**Curse this foolish mother's blindness**  
**And curse your bloodied knife**

**I thought that you wouldn't fit in  
I thought that you'd be condemned!  
But it seems the truth is written... You're no better than them!**

"'Them'?" I questioned.

"I believe I was referring to the Royal Guard and Asgore." Toriel said, "No offense." She stated quickly afterwards.

"None taken?" Undyne said.

Toriel smiled brightly, "Good!"

**To think that I once believed  
That you'd ever be good  
But in my last breaths I will grieve  
For I now doubt you could...  
So goodbye child of man  
There is blood on your hands  
You are no better than _him_**

"Sorry Asgore!" Toriel said.

"It's ok..." Asgore said, looking slightly distraught. Chara smiled at the interaction, she looked thrilled to see her parents being 'nicer' to each other.

**[Toriel]  
So leave this place so leave the ruins  
Stay determined human  
But don't forget the lives you've ruined  
Don't forget what you've done**

"I know this might be out of place but..." Mettaton started.

"You've been say out of place things the _entire _time." Alphys interrupted, deadpanning.

"Those vocals though!" Mettaton shouted, "They're _almost _on par with me." He bragged.

"Of course." Alphys sighed.

**Leave us all behind in darkness**  
**As onward you go**  
**With your bold determination**  
**You won't be stopped, I know...**  
**Follow blind determination...**  
**Since you can't resist it's call**  
**Follow blind determination**  
**As downward we fall...**

Follow blind determination  
Since you can't resist it's call  
I damn your determination  
As downward I fall...

_Dust spread across the purple room. Expressionless, Frisk marched forward. _

"Wowie..." Papyrus said, looking awfully sick for a skeleton.

"Well, it's the end of Toriel's song..." Undyne said.

"That means I'm next." Papyrus finished. Not a hint of fear was in his voice or his expression. Sans' eyes darkened, like smothering a lantern.

"Paps, will you be ok?" Undyne asked, "You can always look away... seeing yourself die won't be fun."

Papyrus looked slightly annoyed, "I'll be fine! I am the Great Papyrus after all!"

Undyne smiled, revealing her pointy teeth, "DAMN STRAIGHT!" She shouted, noogie-ing the tall skeleton.

"Don't noogie the skeleton!" Papyrus exclaimed.

* * *

**Well... we all know what's gonna happen next. **


	26. Scarf

**_Snow filled the screen, suddenly two silhouettes appeared. Papyrus and the human._**

A chill went down everyone's spines. Papyrus is next.

**[PAPYRUS]  
Halt, human!  
Hey, stop moving when I'm talking to you!  
Hey! I just said!- Ugh!  
See, this is exactly what I'm talking about!  
Ahem!  
I, The Great Papyrus, have something to say!**

"You aren't fighting them?" Undyne asked. No one answered. "You aren't fighting them!?" She repeated slightly louder.

"It appears so." Toriel whispered.

Finally Chara spoke up, "Papyrus doesn't fight us if we killed everyone in Snowdin. Instead he talks to us." She said.

"Why?!" Undyne shouted.

"He thinks that we can change for the better." Chara explained.

Undyne's face softened, "He dies, and doesn't even put up a fight?" She muttered. Papyrus stayed silent.

**First, you don't like puzzles  
And that just makes you freakin' weird**

"Heh...?" Undyne said, "Are you calling me weird?!" She tried to lighten up everyone, but even the passionate fire that once was in her voice disappeared. With each passing second the dread I felt builded.  
**You shamble around**  
**Like you're something to fear**

**Powder's on your hands  
And you're walking a dangerous road  
But like my brother, Sans**

Sans spoke up, "Don't compare me to _them_." He said darkly. His eye sockets remained dark.

"I'm sorry... Sans." Papyrus said.

**You can do so much more, I know**

**You  
Can be great if you just try  
And that human is why  
I can be your friend and guide!**

"Oh. No." Asgore said.

"Papyrus fight them!" Undyne shouted, frustrated at the screen.

Mettaton sighed, "Fighting is not going to change anything."

"M-Mettaton!" Alphys exclaimed, suprised by his sudden pessimism.

"It's true." Sans said. Alphys looked quietly at the skeleton, deep in thought. _Something is going on with him_, she thought.

**Then  
We can turn your life around  
Your redemption begins now  
You can still be the good guy!**

"It's to late for that." I whispered.

**So  
Keep to the straight and narrow  
And let my example show  
You need not do any harm!**

**Hey!  
Is that a hug?! I accept!**

The monsters' eyes widened in realization.

"RUN!" Undyne shouted at the screen, "Please..."

**My lessons just took effect!**  
**I welcome you with open arms!**

**GAH!**

Papyrus instinctively touched his neck.

"Oh my god..." Toriel said covering her mouth.

Undyne looked angry, but she didn't say anything.

Chara looked over at me. Her glare pierced through my soul.

**Th-that's not what I expected... But... Still... I believe in you! **

"You still..." Alphys said.

"Believe in them?" Flowey finished. I was surprised by his sudden involvement, he's been quiet for a very long time.

"How!?" Undyne shouted.

Papyrus looked a little astonished too, "Undyne calm down..."

"Like HELL I'm gonna calm down!" She raged, "You just _died_! And-and you didn't even put up a fight!"

"I know... but it's over now so—-." Papyrus said.

"And Sans! How are you so _calm_!?" Undyne asked, noticing Sans' strange behavior. He stayed silent.

"You're brother just died! Why am I more angry than you!?" Undyne shouted.

Toriel stood up, "Undyne, we all deal with grief in our own ways. Please sit down."

Undyne sat down, fuming.

**You can do a little better, even if you don't think so! I promise...**

_**Dust scattered across the snow, only leaving a red scarf behind. The human walked away. The camera still showed the scarf.**_

"What's going on?" Asgore asked, "Shouldn't we be following the human?"

"Maybe something's gonna happen?" Alphys said.

**"Hey! Bro! About that human... I think we should let someone else handle it." Sans' voice shouted.**

"What." Sans said, his voice was monotone and brittle. Everyone else stayed silent.

**"I know you, Uh, really wanna catch _it_..." Sans said, "But I gotta bad feeling about this one..."**

"A little to late." Toriel shaking her head, tears building in her eyes.

**"So Maybe... we should, Uh..." Sans trailed off catching a glimpse at the red scarf on the ground.**

My mouth felt dry.

**"What? That's not—-." Sans said aloud, picking up the scarf.**

My legs felt like jelly.

**"No... no no no no no no no no." Sans said, with each word he got louder. His face contorted from sadness to anger in mere seconds. **

"I've never seen you look like that before..." Toriel said, looking over at Sans with a worried expression.

"You just don't get that many opportunities to see me mad." He answered simpily, he glared at the screen.

**He stuffed the dusty red scarf into his coat's pocket. "H u m a n." He muttered under his breath. He trudged through the snow towards Waterfall.**

"Brother?" Papyrus asked.

"What." Sans snapped.

Papyrus looked taken aback from the short Skeleton's sudden aggression, but spoke anyway, "Are you... ok?"

"Huh?" Sans asked, his steely glare softening, "Oh. Yeah I'm fine."

Papyrus looked around, suprised at how quickly his question got shot down, "Are you sure?"

"No. I'm Sans." Sans answered, tired.

"Sans." Papyrus said, "This isn't time for joking around! Please..." he trailed off.

"Lets just get this over with." Sans said.

Papyrus looked hurt, "Ok... I hope... I hope other you will end up ok."

"Me to."

The rest of the monsters sat in silence. Finally, someone spoke up.

Toriel forced a smile, "So.. We should all just get this over with... right?"

"Y-yeah..." Alphys said, "The quicker we finished watching these... the quicker we can leave."

Chara smiled, "Great idea. Mom."

**I hope like that little bit I added at the end... I thought it made it a little more dramatic. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Hero

**[MONSTER KID]  
Yo.**

Undyne's head snapped into attention, "Monster Kid? Is he going to..." she trailed off.

Chara shook her head, "Nope! We fight him, but we don't kill him. You step in at the last second."

"Good." Undyne said.

** Undyne told me to... stay away from you. **

"He should've listened to me..." Undyne said, looking annoyed.

**She said you... You hurt alot of people... But, yo! That's not true, right?! Yo... Why won't you answer me?! A-... A-... And what's with that weird expression?! Oh... Oh man... Man, my h-heart's pounding right out of my chest! What would Undyne do?! **

"Wow, he must really look up to you, Undyne." Toriel said.

Undyne chuckled, "Yeah, I could never get away from that kid. He's obsessed with me..."

**Yo... Y-you'd b-better st-stop r-right where you are! 'Cause if you w-wanna hurt anyone else, you're... You're gonna have to get through me first, A-... A-**

**_Just as Frisk was about to slash Monster Kid, Undyne stepped in front of him, blocking the blow._**

"What?" Papyrus said.

"Undyne! Y-you..." Alphys.

Undyne smiled reassuringly, "Oh, good. The kid's ok!"

"B-but..." Alphys stuttered.

"Alphys... it's ok! I'm captain of the Royal Guard! That little scratch is nothing!" Undyne said, patting Alphys on the head. Alphys turned red.

"Y-yeah..." Alphys said.

"She's so cool..." Chara muttered dreamily.

"Wowie! Undyne that was very cool!" Papyrus exclaimed with a thumbs up, "Almost as cool as me! Nyeheheh!"

**[MONSTER KID]**

**UNDYNE! You're... you're hurt!**

**[UNDYNE]  
Hurt? I-it's nothing... Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?**

**[MONSTER KID]  
Undyne, I!-**

**[UNDYNE]  
I'll take care of this! Get out of here!**

"He's gone..." Undyne said, "That's good! He lives in Snowdin so... he'll probably survive. Right Frisk?"

"I never killed Monster Kid in any of the timelines." I confirmed.

"Right." Undyne said with a smile, "I don't know what I would've done if that little punk died on me."

**Heh... Heh... It's nothing...**

**No... S-somehow, with just one hit... I'm already... already...**

"No way..." Alphys said, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

"Wowie..." Papyrus said, "That can't be true... Just one hit?"

Mettaton shook his head, "This really is dramatic."

"Shut up Mettaton." Undyne said.

**D-damnit... Papyrus... Alphys... Asgore... Just like that I-I failed you!...**

"No! You haven't failed anyone!" Alphys exclaimed, then she turned bright red because of her sudden out burst.

Undyne smiled, "Thanks Alphys!"

"N-no p-problem." Alphys stuttered, flustered.

**No... My body... It feels like it's splitting apart!... Like any instant, I'll scatter into a million pieces!... But... Deep... Deep in my soul... There's a burning feeling I can't describe... A burning feeling that won't let me die! **

"W-w-what!?" Alphys said, she started muttering things to herself in a hushed tone.

"Um. Doctor Alphys, Are you okay?" Papyrus asked.

That snapped Alphys out of her daze, "What? Oh! Y-yeah... I'm fine, just confused."

"Okay!"Papyrus smiled. I looked at Alphys, concerned. _What a obvious lie_...

**This isn't just about monsters anymore... Is it?! If you get past me, you'll... You'll destroy them all, won't you?!**

**Monsters... Humans... Everyone... Everyone's hopes... Everyone's dreams... Vanquished in an instant!**

"Wow... You care about humanity?" Chara said, slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong with that, punk?!" Undyne asked

Chara rolled her eyes, "Nevermind."

**But I won't let you do that! Right now, everyone in the world! I can feel their hearts beating as one! And we all have ONE GOAL! To defeat YOU!**

**Human... No! Whatever you are! For the sake of the whole world, I, Undyne, will strike you down!**

**_Undyne's form changed. Text appeared saying: UNDYNE THE UNDYING_**

"Wowie..." Papyrus said, surprised.

"'Wowie' indeed." Mettaton said. He put on sunglasses just to take them off dramatically.

"Wow! Alphys! This is like an anime hero's final form or something!" Undyne said, excited, then her smile faltered. "Alphys? What's wrong?"

"N-no...no..." Alphys said, looking distraught.

"Alphys?" Undyne asked.

"Huh?" Alphys asked, "Oh... sorry Undyne I got distracted."

"What's wrong Alphys?" Undyne asked.

"Oh... it's probably nothing...?" Alphys said.

"Well can you tell me what this 'nothing' is then?" Undyne asked, "You're smart so... You're 'probably' right."

"It's just... that's Determination, I think." Alphys said.

"Eh?! That sh—I mean stuff—- Frisk has? I thought monsters can't use that stuff?" Undyne asked, ignoring the glare from Toriel.

"Exactly! I'm just worried that you'll end up like those..." Alphys trailed off. Everyone knew what she was taking about though. Her experiment that went wrong.

Undyne smiled, "I haven't melted yet! So maybe that doesn't apply to Boss Monsters, like me."

Alphys gave a small grin, "Y-yeah..."

**You're gonna have to try a little harder than that!**

**You spilled blood  
You thought it easy  
You thought it fun**

Chara punched me 'lightly' on the shoulder. I clenched my fists. No matter how many times I apologize, I'll never be able to take away the damage I have done.

"Sorry." I whispered to her. Chara huffed in response. I stayed silent... I want her to forgive me... if she can't how can I—- Nevermind.

**Now I've found out**  
**Now your reign of terror's done!**

**Families you've broken  
The ones you left in tears**

I winced. Everyone else stayed silent.

**Their hopes and dreams**  
**Empower this hero's spear!**

**There'll be no more pain  
You won't kill again  
Face a true hero  
The blade of evil's bane**

**Our future is grim  
The chance to survive is slim**

**But we don't live or die  
Based on your whims!**

"Th-this is really inspiring, Undyne." Alphys said.

Undyne chuckled sheepishly, "You think so?"

"I'm not inspired." Flowey grumbled to himself. I fought my urge to smile, at least he didn't outright insult her.

**Howling of the wind  
Echoes of your sin  
Sings of hopes and dreams  
That one day might have been**

**Now I rise again  
This will be your end  
You will never break my determination!**

**Don't you dare  
Give me that smile!  
Time to say goodbye!  
Fallen human child!**

**Time to repent, for all of your pain!  
You will never see the light of day again!**

"I'm sorry, my child, but I will be cheering on Undyne..." Toriel said.

"Huh? Oh don't worry about it! I'm cheering Undyne on too." I said.

"You better!" Undyne said with a toothy grin. My heart ached, knowing what was coming after the song. Everyone else knew it too... the unavoidable truth.

**Honoring those who have gone  
Though you tried your best  
We will carry on!**

**We will stand strong  
Through hate and death!  
We will rejoice  
As you take your last breath!**

**There'll be no more pain  
You won't kill again  
Face a true hero**

"Wowie! A true hero? That sounds almost as cool as me!" Papyrus said, "Nyeheheheh!"

"Yup... That's right." Sans said, "You're really cool bro."

"Thank you brother! You are also almost as cool as the Great Papyrus." Papyrus said with a goofy smile.

"Glad to hear it bro." Sans said.

**The blade of evil's bane**

**Our future is grim  
The chance to survive is slim  
But we don't live or die  
Based on your whims!**

**Howling of the wind  
Echoes of your sin  
Sings of hopes and dreams  
That one day might have been**

**Now I rise again  
This will be your end  
You will never break my DETERMINATION!**

**Everyone's  
Hopes and dreams  
Tonight they all  
Rest on me**

**I'm the hero  
And you're the bad guy!  
And tonight  
I refuse to die!**

"So this is Determination?" Undyne asked Alphys, "The stuff Frisk has?"

"Y-yeah..." Alphys said nervously, "But I don't understand how you aren't melting from it! And it shouldn't be making you look like that! Determination makes you persist after death not help you fight... Something doesn't add up." She rambled.

"I don't understand anything you're talking about!" Undyne smiled, "But I'm sure that it'll be fine."

"I don't know..." Alphys muttered nervously.

**Protecting those who survived  
So long as I fight  
We will stay alive!**

**You are a beast  
Who knows only to fight!  
But I swear I shall bring victory tonight!**

**You killed me once  
You won't do it again  
Your path of destruction is done!**

**Though you struggle on  
Here I still remain  
While everyone's hearts beat as one!**

**You never thought our lives meant anything  
Your life must mean nothing as well!**

**But we soldier on!  
And our victory we'll sing  
Kids like you should all burn in hell!**

_'That sounds familiar'_ I thought to myself.

**Real heroes fight  
To defend what is right!  
You fight  
For the sake of a game!**

**You're following  
The path of genocide!  
So a true hero stands in your way!**

**_Undyne starts to slowly melt._**

Alphys covered her mouth in shock, "No..."

**Damnit... So... Even that power... It wasn't enough?... **

"Undyne lost?" Papyrus asked.

"What did you expect?" Flowey grumbled, "Idiot."

"Don't call him that." Sans said in a casual yet threatening tone.

"Yes, my child. That was very rude!" Toriel scolded.

Flowey rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

**Heh... Heheheh... If you... If you think I'm gonna give up hope... You're wrong... 'Cause I've... Got my friends behind me... Alphys told me she would watch me fight you... **

"Jeez, sorry for making other you watch..." Undyne said.

"'Sorry?' Undyne you're dying! Please don't apologize." Alphys said, tears escaping her eyes.

"I guess you're right." Undyne said sheepishly, "But I still hope other you is... okay after seeing that."

**And if anything went wrong she would... Evacuate everyone... By now... She's called Asgore... And told him to absorb the six human souls... **

"The souls?" Toriel questioned.

Undyne smiled, "With that power... Asgore can defeat Frisk for sure!" She looked excited, "Er... No offense."

"None taken..." I said.

"I'm gonna absorb the souls?" Asgore said, looking worried.

**And with that power... This world will live on!**

Alphys gave up on holding back her tears, "No..." She cried.

"Alphys..." Undyne said, then she hugged her. We all stayed silent and watched the screen turn dark.

Undyne really is a True Hero..


	28. Evacuate

"_They_ reached Hotland," Asgore said.

"Duh, What did you expect?" Flowey said, rolling his eyes, "Did you seriously think that Frisk would just go back to the Ruins after defeating Undyne?"

Asgore stayed silent.

"That's what I thought." Flowey said. I stared at Flowey in dumbfounded silence.

"What are you looking at me like that for?!" Flowey shouted angrily.

I rolled my eyes, "No reason…" Chara snorted at Flowey's lack of tact.

**[Chorus]**

**Run**

**Our days are done**

**Now the human has come**

**Flee**

**Insanity**

**We need to**

**Find safety**

**[ALPHYS]**

**Please don't look back**

"O-oh jeez…" Alphys turned bright red upon hearing her voice.

Undyne patted Alphys on her shoulder, "Hey! You're evacuating everyone. That's pretty damn heroic."

"Language." Toriel said with a glare.

"Ah, sorry." Undyne said sheepishly. Alphys looked lost in thought.

**Leave it behind **

**Run away**

**We won't be spared**

**We have to beware**

**The human's hate**

**We have to evacuate**

**[Chorus]**

**This is the end**

**Family and friends**

**They've killed them all**

I winced. I felt Chara's glare pierce through my soul. I want to get out of here… Who is forcing us to watch this anyway!? What type of sick person would want to subject others to their demise in a musical form!?

I bit my lip. I wonder how much longer we will be held in this strange place.

**Never would dream**

**This is how it ends**

**When angels fall**

**Away we have to crawl**

**[ALPHYS AND Chorus]**

**And those still alive**

**Have to survive**

**We have to go**

**Flee genocide**

**Leaving behind**

**The world we know**

**And leave the firelight's glow**

**[Chorus]**

**We**

**Might not all be free**

**But we try**

**To believe**

**When**

**Our day is done**

**In death we**

**Might see the sun**

Toriel gasped at the morbid line, "Oh dear…"

"This is… not glamorous at all." Mettaton said, looking pale despite being a robot, "Why isn't Asgore doing anything? He has the human souls, right? Like the fish said?" he asked.

Undyne looked annoyed at the insult, but decided to ignore it, "You're right, Where is King Asgore?"

Asgore looked worried, "I don't know… Did the souls not work?"  
"Wowie! I didn't know the souls could 'Not work'." Papyrus said with his usual enthusiasm. The atmosphere was so bleak that the sudden contrast was shocking.

"T-they _should_ work… the- the s-s-souls have no reasoning to rebel…" Alphys said, "I, um, researched the subject s-so…"

"I see! So the souls not, _not _work!" Papyrus said, a little confused. Sans patted Papyrus on the shoulder, obviously humoring him.

"Then why isn't King Asgore here?!" Undyne asked Alphys.

"U-uhm… I don't-" Alphys stuttered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Flowey interrupted, "Mr Fluffy Buns chickened out!"

"So the souls don't not not work?" Papyrus asked, "Chicken?"

Toriel's expression darkened, "He didn't use them?"

"Tori! That-" Asgore said, scrambling to defend himself.

"That's just a theory anyway." Chara interrupted, not wanting her parents to argue, "Maybe the souls just rejected his body, like what happened to Azzy…" Flowey cringed at that name, obviously not used to being called that. "Or" Chara continued, "Maybe he's just running late… The souls are probably hard to manage." That defused the conversation quickly.

"So they didn't not not not work?" Papyrus asked, rubbing his head.

Sans chuckled, "Exactly right, bro."

**[ALPHYS]**

**Please don't look back**

**Leave it behind**

**Run away**

**We won't be spared**

**We have to beware**

**The human's hate**

**We have to evacuate**

**[ALPHYS AND Chorus]**

**And those still alive**

**Have to survive**

**We have to go**

**Flee genocide**

**Leaving behind**

**The world we know**

**And all we have to show**

Undyne smiled "That's good."  
"W-what's good? S-s-so m-many m-monsters are-" Alphys said.

"Dead. I know, but you saved some monsters, and that's good. And you managed to get over your fear." Undyne explained.

"M-my fear?" Alphys asked.

"You hid everyone in your True Lab! Where all of those, uh, 'Amalgamates' are."

Alphys' face turned pale, "Oh gosh! I-I didn't realize that!" She gasped.

"You evacuated everyone! You're a hero." Undyne assured.

"Th-th-thanks Undyne, but I-i'm not a hero…" Alphys said, looking sad, "I-I.."

"Shut up!" Undyne said.

"What?!" Alphys gasped, surprised.

"Don't sell yourself short. You are great!" Undyne shouted.

"B-but…" Alphys tried to argue.

"Nope!" Undyne interrupted, "You aren't allowed to talk bad about yourself any more! I'm gonna teach you self-confidence."

"Again?" Alphys asked.

"Of course! It seems like Papyrus' lessons aren't enough. So i'm gonna teach ya myself!" Undyne shouted with passion.

"Y-you a-are-?" Alphys questioned.

"100 Push-ups while shouting about how great we are! Right now!" Undyne shouted. They both started doing push ups, one more reluctant than the other.

"Wowie! Let me join!" Papyrus said with enthusiasm.

"This is… odd." Toriel said, confused at the three's antics.

San's yawned, "Just watching 'em is making me tired."

"Idiots…" Flowey muttered.

Chara snorted, "We could use some idiocy, Azzy."

Flowey looked surprised at the use of _that_ name, obviously not used to being called his real name. "What?" Flowey asked.

Chara rolled her eyes, "Forget it." Flowey looked annoyed, muttering something I couldn't make out under his breath.

**We only have a couple more songs to go! Thank you all for sticking with this story for so long. Look forward to Power of NEO (Coming next chapter) ! Thank you for reading :).**


	29. Power Of NEO

**[METTATON]**

**My, my! So you've finally arrived!**

"M-mettaton?!" Alphys stuttered, still sweating from Undyne's workout.

"It seems I decided to do battle with the human. How… dramatic." Mettaton said.

Papyrus smiled, "Maybe you can stop the human! Just like in Attack of the Killer Robot!"

Mettaton looked nervous, but kept his normal star persona, "Why of course, darling. I'm not _all _looks, you know."

**After our first meeting, I realised, something ghastly. You're not just a threat to monsters, but humanity as well... Oh my. That's an issue. You see, I can't be a star without an audience! **

"Ever the narcissist." Undyne said, rolling her eyes.

"Well _excuse you_." Mettaton smirked, "I just want to bring glamorous entertainment, stardom is just a nice bonus. I think you should appreciate that I am risking my glorious self for all of humanity and the surviving monsters, of course."

"He's so cool." Papyrus muttered, "Almost as cool as me!"

"Sure." Flowey said sarcastically, clearly done with everyone's shenanigans.

**And Besides... There are... Some people... I want to protect. **

"So it isn't just for your… audience." Toriel said, "That's kind of… sweet."

"Everything I do is sweet." Mettaton huffed.

"Just accept the compliment." Toriel said forcefully, slightly annoyed.

**Ahahahaha! Eager as well, eh? But don't touch that dial! There's something you haven't accounted for. As any true fan would know, I was first created as a human eradication robot. **

"Oh right!" Papyrus said, "That was one of the trivia questions on your old weekly trivia show!"

"Of course it was." Undyne sighed.

**It was only after becoming a star that I was given a more... Photogenic body. However, those original functions have never been fully removed... Come any closer, and I'll be forced to show you... My TRUE FORM!**

Alphys eyes widened "You don't mean…"

"But of course, darling." Mettaton said, "I might as well go all out for the final performance."

"Final? B-but…" Alphys stuttered.

"Uhm, what are you two talking about?" Undyne asked, "And Mettaton has a 'True Form'?"

"You'll see it soon enough." Alphys said miserably.

**Fine then... Ready?! IT'S SHOWTIME!**

**OH YES!**

**[METTATON NEO]**

**My name is Mettaton**

"Oh. My. Goodness." Papyrus said, "That is so cool!"

"I hate to admit it, but that's pretty freaking epic." Undyne said, "Reminds me of an anime I watched Alphys I while ago."

"I'm glad you enjoy it darlings. Now, enjoy the show!" Mettaton said, not letting any of his worry or fear enter his voice.

**And I am here to say**

**With the Power of NEO**

**I stand in your way!**

**Saving the kingdom from the fallen child of man**

"That is… very noble of you, Mettaton." Asgore said.

"Why thank you, I just hope you use those souls and save the surviving monsters. They are my fans after all." Mettaton said.

"Ah, right…" Asgore said.

**Others failed to stop you, but I know I can!**

**Real heroes never fear**

**Real heroes laugh at death**

"Where have I heard that before?" Undyne muttered.

**I will stand in your way until my final breath!**

**I dedicate my life to upholding what's right**

**Take a bow, human**

**And smile! It's closing night!**

**[METTATON NEO]**

**Drama, Romance, Bloodshed**

**I did bring!**

**But I will never let you destroy everything!**

"Too much bloodshed makes everything way too tacky." Mettaton said.

"Too much of anything is bad." Toriel said, "But I don't think bloodshed has ever been good."

**Unleashing all the power I can!**

**This is the final act for us, child of man!**

**[METTATON NEO]**

**Raising my face to the sky**

**Giving me wings and the power to fly**

**Curtains rise**

**Salvation I bring**

**This ballad I'll sing!**

**Will they all remember my face?**

**Can they escape this terrible place?**

**I must try, even though I may die**

**To protect land and king!**

"Maybe Mettaton will actually win!" Papyrus said enthusiastically.

"Sure bro, maybe if Mettaton breaks reality itself." Sans sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean darling?" Mettaton asked.

Chara rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? A single monster can't defeat a human with that much LOVE."

"Well said kiddo." Sans said.

"But… He isn't just a monster! He's a robot and blasters and stuff!" Papyrus said.

"And Undyne had determination. And Toriel is as strong as the king. Your point?" Chara said, "Even if Mettaton wins, Frisk will just try again. No matter what she wins."

Everyone else fell silent at Chara's words. As cold as her words are, they are the truth.

**My name is Mettaton**

**And I am here to stay**

**I'll stand and fight here**

**Forever in your way!**

**Come and stop me**

**If you really think you can**

**I will not bow down**

**To a maddened child of man!**

**Real heroes never fear**

**Real heroes laugh at death**

**I will stand in your way until my final breath!**

**I dedicate my life to upholding what's right**

**Take a bow, human**

**And smile! It's closing night!**

**[METTATON NEO]**

**How do you think this will end?!**

**After the slaughter of heroes, and children and friends**

**Your mindless march towards an ultimate goal**

**Are you even still the one who is in control?!**

"Heh." Chara said.

"What is it human?" Mettaton asked.

"Oh it's nothing you should be concerned about." Chara smiled sweetly.

**[METTATON NEO]**

**If this is**

**The last time we meet**

**Then I shall**

**Accept my defeat**

**If it means**

**My people are saved**

**My people are free!**

**You must know**

**That you are too late**

**The doctor**

**Did evacuate**

"Dammit, Why didn't you go with Alphys and the others?" Undyne asked.

"You aren't the only one who wants to play hero." Mettaton answered.

Undyne wrinkled her nose, "'Play hero'?! What the hell do you mean by that!?" She shouted.

"Calm down, darling. That type of anger isn't good for the big screen." Mettaton said.

"What the hell-"

"Language." Toriel interrupted.

"_Heck_," Undyne corrected, "Are you talking about?!"

Mettaton rolled his eyes, "What I'm saying is that you're being a bit of a hypocrite right now."

Undyne looked like she wanted to argue, but realization suddenly passed over her face. "I-I guess…" She muttered.

**If you've still the will**

**The desire to kill**

**Then you must go through me!**

**My name is Mettaton**

**And so let noone say**

**I was a coward**

**And I didn't save the day!**

"Why would someone say that?" Papyrus asked.

"No one would say that." Sans said, "It's just lyrics, ya know?"

**I'll sacrifice my life**

**But I am doing what's right**

**Every second I'm here**

**We've saved another life**

**Real heroes never fear**

**Real heroes laugh at death**

**I will stand in your way until my final breath!**

**I dedicate my life to upholding what's right**

**Take a bow, human**

**And smile! It's closing night!**

**[METTATON NEO]**

**The end of the world...**

**I face it with pride!**

**If I've got the slimmest chance to stop your cruel genocide!**

**Hopes and dreams**

**Must prevail**

**So I shall stay here until the bitter end of this tale!**

"We should've fought the human together." Undyne said, anger and annoyance etched on her face.

Asgore frowned, "You are right. Why were we so unprepared? We did a lot of training for this."

"What's done is done." Mettaton said, "In showbiz you just have to keep going forward. Am I clear darlings?"

Asgore and Undyne nodded.

**[METTATON NEO]**

**Will they all remember my face?**

**Can they escape this terrible place?**

**I must try, even though I may die**

**To protect land and king!**

**Raising my face to the sky**

**Giving me wings and the power to fly**

**Curtains fall**

**Salvation I bring**

**This ballad I'll sing!**

**Guess she should have worked more on the defenses…**

Alphys looked down at her hands (Or should I call them claws?) "I knew it."

"You knew what?" Mettaton asked.

"I-I should've w-worked harder…. Th-this is my fault." Alphys stammered, tearing up.

Mettaton laughed, "What are you talking about, Darling?"

"I _made _you! And I could've made you… better?" Alphys said.

"Darling do you realize how insulting it is? Being told that I'm not the best, and that you wish you made someone who isn't me?" Mettaton said.

"What!? I-I… I didn't mean it like that!" Alphys argued.

"Alphys. Don't be so hard on yourself. You made me. And I'm perfect, you practically made perfection." Mettaton said.

Alphys smiled, "Thanks Mettaton."

"You could've said that without bragging you little narcissist!" Undyne said while noogie-ing Mettaton's metal head.

"Please don't noogie the robot." Mettaton said while attempting to slap her hand away.

**You may have defeated me... But... I know... I can tell from that strike, darling... You were holding back... Yes... Asgore will fall easily to you... **

"What!?" Undyne shouted, "Even with the souls!?"

"Frisk has LOVE. Without love she still managed to bring Asgore _and _Flowey down. It's no surprise that she'd do just fine taking him down." Chara pointed out.

"But-" Undyne argued.

"Chara's right." Sans said, his sockets dark, "No matter what Frisk would win eventually. Remember the resets?"

"Dammit…" Undyne said, muttering curses under her breath.

**But you won't harm humanity... Will you?**

Chara wrinkled her nose, "Why would you care about humanity?"

"Because humans and monsters are my audience." Mettaton said, "It doesn't matter who they are, my fans are important."

Chara sighed, "Whatever."

**... You aren't absolutely evil... If you were trying to be then, you messed up! And so late into the show too... Hahahahahahahaha! At least now, I can rest easy, knowing Alphys and the humans will live on…**

Alphys started to tear up.

**UGH!**

**AHH!**

**UGH!**

**Ugh... Guess you don't... Want to join my... fan club…**

"Mettaton…" Papyrus said, tearing up.

"He lost." Toriel said, also looking distraught.

Mettaton smiled, "Don't cry, I'm here now. Don't cry over something that, in this timeline, didn't even happen."

"Your right…" Alphys said, wiping away her tears, "Thanks for buying all of the other monsters time."

"No problem." He said with a smile, "After we leave here you all can get Vip tickets 10% off."

"Wait we still have to pay!?" Undyne shouted, "This is supposed to be a gift you cheap-"

"Thank you Mettaton." Toriel interrupted.

"I've never had Vip tickets before!" Papyrus said joyfully.


	30. Asriel

**[FLOWEY]**

**Howdy, Chara! **

Chara snorted at the use of her name, "You really think that I was her?"

"I guess I was hoping for too much." Flowey said, looking away.

Chara laughed, "You were hoping that I came back to life just to kill monsters?" Chara asked, "God, you really are soulless."

"Wha- No… I didn't mean it like that" Flowey said with a scowl etched into his face.

…

"Sorry." Chara said after a moment of silence.

"I am too." Flowey said.

They both had sad expressions on their faces. They looked away from each other, opting for the large screen instead.

**You finally made it home! Remember when we used to play here? Boy, today's gonna be just as fun!**

Toriel and Asgore smiled wistfully at this line, despite the dark and ominous undertones.

**I remember the first time**

**I woke and saw the light**

**Armless, legless, I laid there**

**Oh, Chara, I was scared**

**Then I learned I was reborn**

**A flower as my form**

"Oh right, I forgot that happened!" Papyrus said.

"How is that even possible…..? That was such a big deal…." Alphys said, concerned.

"Sorry it just slipped my mind! I have a lot of stuff to keep track of!" Papyrus replied cheerfully.

'_Like the fact the entirety of your race got slaughtered by me in a past timeline.' _A dark part of my mind thought, I immediately pushed my self hatred beside.

**I called out, I yelled, I prayed**

**And yet nobody came**

**Then the king**

**Found me crying**

**So then I**

**Explained everything**

Asgore looked confused, "I don't remember that ever happening." He said.

"Resets. Different timelines." Sans reminded him.

"Oh. Right…. Thank you for the reminder." Asgore said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Sans shrugged, "Happens to the best of us."

**He held me tight**

**Said "It's alright"**

**But I felt**

**Nothing that night**

"For a soulless flower, you feel a lot of emotions." Undyne pointed out.

"Wooow, I can't believe you said something remotely smart-." Flowey said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!"

"But you're wrong. I can only, barely, feel negative emotions." Flowey said, interrupting Undyne's protests to her annoyance, "And that's _barely_. Recently I'm feeling a little bit more, I think that's a side effect of becoming Asriel for a short while. Also, I'm a good actor."

"Thats… A shame." Undyne muttered.

"Yeah. It is." Flowey said, his voice dripping venom.

**Even with the king**

**Can't feel anything**

**Please believe**

**I was trying**

**But I would stay determined!**

**Ran away**

**To the queen's place**

**She failed too**

**Always the same**

"Oh… I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, my child." Toriel said.

Flowey scowled, "I was a lost cause. Don't say sorry for that."

"But-"

"Can you give me, a soulless monster, a soul?" Flowey asked. Toriel stayed silent. "That's what I thought." Flowey said.

**No use there**

**I cried, I tried to care**

**Felt like I**

**Couldn't live anywhere**

**A world without love**

**A world without you**

Chara's eyes widened, "You-" She looked away from Flowey.

**I followed your path**

**Succeeded too**

"What!?" Toriel and Asgore shouted in unison.

"Azzy…" Chara said, obviously upset.

Flowey snorted, "Don't look at me like that. I thought _you_ would understand out of everyone here, Chara."

Chara scowled, "My case was different."

"Different how?" Flowey asked.

"Because…. Because of the plan! Th-that's why." Chara explained.

"_Sure_." Flowey said, rolling his eyes.

"Uh…" Papyrus said after a little while of silence, "I am a little confused on what is going on."

Sans smiled "Don't worry about it bro, it's just a bit of… sibling rivalry."

"Oh! Like us?" Papyrus asked.

"Uh…. Sure." Sans said, forcing a smile.

**With no soul**

**What comes when you die?**

**Something primal burned inside**

"I-is this what I think it is?" Alphys asked.

I nodded, "Determination."

**Screamed at the heavens**

**"This is not how it ends!"**

**Then I woke up like from a dream**

"It's seriously that easy?!" Mettaton shouted, losing his "cool" demeanor for a split second.

"Kind of?" I answered. Chara shook her head at my answer.

"Determination is hard to access, but once you have it… and your body doesn't melt… It's fairly easy to tap in and out of. All you have to do is die-." Flowey explained.

"Y-y-you don't have to say it that morbidly!" Alphys scolded.

**In the garden again**

**I could experiment**

**So over and over I died**

**But with determination**

**I could come back alive**

**Friends I made**

**Happy ends I gave**

"Different timelines." Asgore said, "You were at first…"

"Yeah, yeah… The 'Good Guy' whatever, whatever." Flowey said, clearly annoyed.

Asgore frowned, "That wasn't what I was trying to say."

**But I'd always predict**

**What they'd do, what they'd say**

**I believe**

**In curiosity**

**"What'll happen if they die?"**

**"Well, let's see!"**

Sans frowned, "It was that easy?" His eyes darkened.

"Easy? I don't understand your question, you smiley trash ba-." Flowey said.

"Flowey, please refrain from the insults." Toriel interrupted.

Flowey scowled, "Fine."

Toriel smiled warmly, "Now Sans, what were you going to say?"

Sans forced a smile, "Oh. It's nothin' important."

**It liberates**

**To be this way**

**To kill just to see**

**How the world can change**

I frowned. Was this how it felt? Was it liberating? Thinking about killing now made my stomach churn. I can still remember my bloody, caked with dust hands.

**Nowadays it's all the same**

**I've read, I've burned, killed, saved**

**Chara, I have seen it all**

**I have played every game**

**People spouting the same lines**

**'Til you fell from the sky**

**Chara, I can't predict you**

**You surprise me every time**

"I'm charmed." Chara said, rolling her eyes.

"Sh-shut up!" Flowey snarled, "You don't get to be charmed!"

Chara just smiled, obviously enjoying Flowey's shenanigans.

**I saw you almost did forget**

**You'd stay determined yet**

**You came back from death, like me**

**And now I can't reset**

**Only one question remains**

**Why'd you come back to play?**

**Were you buried in the ruins?**

**Did you hear me call your name?**

Flowey scowled at his own hope filled voice.

**Guess it doesn't matter how**

**The tale will end now**

**I'm tired of everything**

**Tired of being a flower**

**Only one thing that's left Chara**

**Let's finish what we started**

**Show them it's kill or be killed**

**Leave them all broken and scarred!**

"I do not know how to feel about this." Toriel said, her voice monotone.

"WELL I DO!" Undyne shouted, "LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE-"

"UNDYNE!" Toriel shouted in her 'scolding mother' voice (Which Chara and Flowey found VERY scary, I might add.),

"Sorry Ma'am," Undyne said, quickly apologizing.

Toriel's mood shifted almost immediately, "Thank you. Try to refrain from yelling at my children."

**I had plans, I had designs **

**Seeing you changed my mind**

**Chara, with you by my side**

**Surface life seems just fine!**

**Six more souls are locked away**

**We can get them today**

**Asgore can show them to you**

**We can go on our way!**

Undyne snorted, "King Asgore would _never _just let you leave with the souls like that!" She said, "Especially after what…. Happened."

"Right! And he already absorbed the souls anyway! So…" Papyrus added.

"Unless he didn't." Flowey said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Undyne asked.

"Language." Toriel reminded her.

"I thought it was obvious, but I guess I need to explain it to the slower ones in the room." Flowey said, quickly switching to explaining so Undyne had no time to interject with her own insult, "Asgore never absorbed the souls."

"Heh?! That's the _king _you are talking about!-" Undyne said.

"Ex-King." Flowey snapped back, "If you'd stop interrupting every _three seconds_, I might be able to explain." Undyne stayed silent.

Flowey smiled, "Good. If he actually absorbed the souls, he would've already destroyed Frisk. It's as simple as that. Something or _someone_ prevented him from absorbing them. Or maybe he was too much of a chicken."

"That doesn't…. That's baseless conjecture! You have _nothing_ to back that up." Undyne argued, "When Frisk walks into his throne room she'll be in for a surprise, I bet on it!"

"Undyne you don't have to-" Asgore said, but his voice was drowned out by a much louder Flower.

"Sure. It's a bet." Flowey said, his face contorting into a large sinister grin.

"Deal! If I win you gotta buy me a box of cheerios and finally treat me with respect!"

Flowey smirked, "Same here."

"There is no way that this is a fair bet." I muttered.

"Ditto." Chara said, "That is the only thing I'm _ever _gonna agree with you on."

**Killer from the world of man**

**Only you understand**

**We're pitiless killers, both**

**So just follow my plan!**

**H-hey... what is this feeling?! Why can't I stop shaking?! C-Chara. Be honest here!**

**We don't have hard feelings!**

"W-w-what's happening?" Alphys asked, "I-is Frisk trying to-?"

"Yeah." Chara answered. That was enough of an answer for everyone.

**Hey! Back off!**

**I changed my mind!**

**This isn't a good idea!**

**Go back! This place is fine!**

**Stop making that face!**

**This isn't fun!**

**You're sick in the head!**

**That's enough! You've won!**

"Jeez, even the Flower is freaked out by Frisk." Undyne said.

"I have a name you know!" Flowey said, annoyed, "And why wouldn't I be freaking out? Imagine someone you know coming back to life and attempting to kill you with a freaky smile on their face."

Undyne stayed silent, deep in thought for a while, her blue skin slowly changed into a weird shade of green. "Let's move on." She said.

**You still think there's more to do**

**Your killing's never through!**

**Are you still human inside?!**

**What kind of monster are you?!**

**Long past time to end this game**

**Now nothing feels the same!**

**Chara, did you do all this**

**When you heard me call your name?**

_**Frisk looked ready to strike, but suddenly stopped, almost as if someone was holding her arm back, making it impossible for her to strike. Flowey disappeared in a flash, fleeing from what almost was his deathbed. Frisk dropped her knife to the ground, dazed. **_

"_**Chara?" Frisk questioned, her voice sounded dry and strained, like she hasn't used it in weeks.**_

_**Frisk shook her head, almost in disbelief. She picked her weapon back up and continued her trek, but not before staring into a mirror and seeing someone who wasn't her anymore.**_

"Uh.. What just happened?" Undyne asked.

"It's Chara. She stopped my strike." I answered honestly, much to Chara's displeasure.

"You did that for me?" Flowey asked, looking shocked, his snide demeanor fading away for a second.

Chara scowled, "You're my brother so… Well, I can't let you die."

"Y-you forgive me?" Flowey asked.

Chara looked surprised, "Well… I uh… Maybe? It's been so long that I don't even remember what I was mad about. But I just want… I want to have my...my _best friend_ back." She said the last part so quietly that I could barely make out the words, but Flowey seemed to hear the loud and clear.

Flowey's eyes welled up with tears, "I-I… Thank you Chara" They held each other in a tight embrace, which was a little awkward since it's a human hugging a flower. And it was mainly one sided as well, because only one side has arms, and the other one was using vines as their arms and leaves as their hands. But slowly, and remarkably it became less and less awkward. As the vines became more solid and fluffy. With a green and yellow knitted sweater covering the fluff. And the leaves became something more resembling hands. Infact, Flowey no longer looked like his namesake at all.

"No way…" I said in a small voice.

"M-my child?!" Toriel gasped.

"Chara?" A very familiar, warm voice called out.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**:0….. Woops. Thank you for all the support ;)**

**And don't worry, all will be explained. **


	31. Plead

**A quick note before the chapter (I know, I know Author Notes are annoying buuuuut) A lot of people have been telling me to skip Star because of Megalovania. Yeah…. I'm not going to skip Star. Megalovania will happen when it happens, and I'm not going to abandon the story before we get to that point (If that's what you were worried about). That would be very unfair.**

"Wha-" Chara muttered, she quickly backed away from the newly transformed flower. Unfortunately, that caused her to trip and fall.

"Chara? What's wro- OH MY GOD!" Flowey shouted, suddenly realizing that he was no longer a flower, but instead a humanoid goat.

"Um… Why is Flowey no longer…. Flowey?" Papyrus asked.

"I have the same exact question." Undyne deadpanned.

"This isn't the most weird thing I've seen, honestly." Sans mused.

"Are you being serious!?" Undyne shouted.

"Completely." Sans said.

"Uh Flowey-or Asriel? Are you okay?" Toriel asked.

"No I am not!" Flowey snapped, "Oh… sorry. Wait why am I apologizing?! Gh…"

After a small moment of focusing, Asriel gasped, "My soul! I have a soul again!"

Chara looked down at her hands, "Wow. My hugs are strong."

"That's seriously all you have to add?" Asriel hissed, "Oh! Wait no… I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Chara asked.

"I don't know!" Asriel shouted, "Oh, sorry for raising my voice. Wait! No I'm not sorry!... Sorry."

"That makes no sense." Chara said.

"I-it seems that sense he has a soul, he suddenly can feel remorse for his actions…. While still having his old personality." Alphys explained, "I think?"

"Hm, that's a good theory." Chara said, nodding, "I still don't understand why Azzy is…. Well, Azzy."

"Sometimes, stuff happens and you just gotta not think about it." Sans said, "So we should just… not think about it."

"That's a terrible idea you smiley tra-sorry." Asriel said.

Sans shrugged, "I thought it was a pretty good idea."

"It wasn't 'good' at all! That was such a lazy answer!" Papyrus said.

"Maybe the next song will explain it?" Asgore questioned, scratching his beard, "I'm sure that there is a logical explanation for Flow-, I mean Asriel's sudden change."

No one else had a better idea. Until we leave this strange place Alphys can't research or test Asriel. We all sat down and the screen brightened.

**[CHARA]**

**I fell below**

"I have a song?" Chara questioned, "This is so weird…"

"You get used to it." Sans said.

**Left the world I'd known**

**Hoping that someone would find me**

**Life underground**

**It's over now**

**Tried to leave all that behind me**

**When they call my name**

**The demon comes**

**But am I to blame?**

"Demon?" Toriel questioned, "What do you mean, my child?"

"Hmmm…. Maybe when I say 'Demon', it means 'Demon. Just a thought." Chara said with a smirk.

Toriel stared at Chara, unimpressed.

**I tried to be good**

**I really did**

**Not sure I could...**

**Leaving two worlds**

**Broken, unfurled**

**Couldn't take any more crying**

"Well, our friends and family are being wiped out, it makes sense that we'd be-" Undyne said.

"I wasn't talking about _you_." Chara interrupted, "I was talking about Azzy." She uttered the last part quieter.

"Me?" Asriel questioned, "I'm- I'm not _that_ much of a crybaby."

"Yes you are." Chara deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, but you do have more… feelings than most children." Toriel said in a much kinder tone than Chara's.

"Mom!" Asriel shouted, "Not you too!"

Chara smirked, "Just stop being a crybaby and we'll stop teasing you."

**Been disposed of**

**Learned about LOVE**

I saw Sans shift uncomfortably in his seat at the word.

**Lights above from stars slowly dying**

**I once knew light**

**Burning bright**

**Shadows invade**

**I've lost the dawn**

**Sunlight's gone**

**Left this dismal grave**

**I remain still**

**Power of will**

**Leaves me here to keep on trying**

**I know somehow**

**There's no point now**

**To try and stop the hate, the dying**

"Yes there is! there is always a reason to stop pain!" Undyne argues passionately.

"Nyeheheh! Undyne is right." Papyrus agreed.

Chara scoffed, "I'm sure. Let's see yo die right now and be forced to-"

"Chara." I interrupted putting a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down." Chara snapped, pushing my hand away.

**I finally see**

**Neither world cares for me**

**I'll stand my ground**

**No one can stop me now!**

**No hopes, no dreams**

**I have nothing**

**Death is all that can define me**

"My child…" Toriel said, not quite sure what to even say.

"If you're only going to say that, you might as well just not say anything at all." Chara said.

**The end's calling**

**No more stalling**

**Stars will fade but I'll keep shining**

_**Chara's hand touched Frisk's shoulder for a split second before her hand became translucent and passed through like a ghost. **_

"You're b-becoming more solid." Alphys said.

"The more LOVE Frisk gains, the more attached to the world I become." Chara said, nodding.

_**Frisk looked back towards her, her eye's unnaturally wide open. They looked dead.**_

"Wowie… That is _not_ neat at all." Papyrus said, somehow looking a little green.

"Agreed." Undyne nodded, but still holding a more serious expression.

"**Frisk. You don't need to do this." Chara said.**

"**..."**

"**I understand you have good intentions… but **_**this**_**? Just for someone like me? It isn't worth it."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asriel asked.

Silence

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Asriel repeated, slightly louder.

"I already died, Azzy." Chara answered, finally, "More people dying for someone who is already gone just doesn't make sense."

"...You deserve to come back no matter what." Asriel muttered stubbornly.

"That's some nice self confidence, darling." Mettaton said smoothly.

"**..."**

"**S-so.. you should just RESET! B-before…"**

"**..."**

"**Before your soul is lost! Before you get Judged… Let's go back!" **

"Judged?" Asgore questioned, "Is that referring to the Judgement Hall?... Last time I checked it didn't really do anything."

"How curious…" Toriel muttered.

Chara smiled, "I feel like we're gonna find out soon."

"I have a feeling too." Sans said, a smile plastered on his face.

"**..."**

"**A-and I'm fine with just watching! Even if I never get to 'pass on'... being with you and the others is a blast, even if I can't interact with the latter."**

"**..."**

"**Frisk **_**please**_**. This can only end badly. I know you wouldn't want-"**

"**..."**

"**That expression…" **

"**...?"**

"**Y-you… You are different."**

"Huh?" I said, "I don't remember this happening."

"Well, it did happen, so." Chara said.

I frowned, "I guess I just forgot…"

"**."**

"**There is a different presence, a third party, I can sense it."**

"A third party?" Sans questioned.

Chara nodded, "Yes, there definitely was, but I don't know who or what it was."

"Interesting."

"**."**

"**Y-y-you…" Chara's expression hardened into a steely glare, "**_**What did you do?!**_"

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

_**The sound of birds chirping and sunlight filled the room. **_

**Heya! As you probably should know… Megalovania is next :0000**

**I want to make Megalovania as great as possible, since many (MANY) of you are looking forward to this (Including me ngl). So it'll take a little longer.**

**All I ask for is your patience. **

**Thank you so SO much for your support, you keep me motivated to continue.**

**See you later! :))))**


	32. Judgement

**I would like to start this chapter with an author note. I know, annoying right? I'd like to thank Trotg and CouchWriting (Who is literally the third person to ever review for this fic. We respect them in this household) for dealing with the Guest(s). You two have infinite amounts of patience...honestly, all of you do! Thank you for waiting. And to the guest that weirdly angrily complimented me(?)...thanks? And for the one who cursed at me (I don't know if both guests are the same, i'll assume not) that did not make me want to finish the chapter.**

**Honestly, this chapter took awhile for me to complete because of personal reasons that I don't really want to share-I know, that sounds like a lame excuse, but really-**

**I don't know if this'll live up to everyones expectations, but without further ado; onto the long awaited Megalovania chapter!**

_**Frisk's footsteps echoed across the expansive hallway. She looked up, revealing a very familiar skeleton.**_

"Sans!?" Papyrus exclaimed, "What are you doing there, brother!?"

Sans shrugged, "I dunno. Guess I decided to fight the kiddo." His face is completely neutral. Papyrus frowned, but didn't say anything.

"I guess that makes sense, we don't remember what happened during the rests, the three exceptions being Asriel, Frisk, and Chara." Toriel said.

Chara stared at Sans in curiosity. _How does he think he'll be able to avoid the inevitable?_

After a moment of silence Papyrus spoke up in an uncharacteristically serious tone, "So we gotta watch you fight the human?" He asked.

"Just like everyone else." Sans answered grimly.

Papyrus' frown deepened, "I don't think i'd like to watch that."

**[SANS]**

**Heya. You've been busy, huh?**

"Understatement of the century, Sans." Undyne grumbled.

"You can say that again, Darling." Mettaton said.

"Understatement of-" Undyne started to repeat.

"You don't actually need to repeat it." Chara said, annoyed.

"What are you even doing here, Sans?" Toriel asked.

Sans played dumb, "I dunno." He said, his voice is surprisingly calm for the guy who is about to have his secrets exposed. '_He probably felt the same way I did at the start.' _Frisk thought, '_Just a pit of dread.'_

"I guess it makes sense. None of us can remember...Except for you three." Toriel said, motioning towards Chara, Asriel, and I.

"Right." Sans said.

"Mhm." Chara hummed. A moment of awkward silence fell over the group.

**So I've got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person if they just try?**

"Well of course!" Papyrus chirped, answering the rhetorical question, "Anyone can be great! Nyeheheh!"

"Yeah bro…" Sans said, his eye sockets darkening.

"What type of question was that!?" Undyne said with a toothy smile.

Sans shrugged, suddenly finding his pink slippers more interesting. Papyrus frowned at his weird behavior, but stayed silent nonetheless.

**Well, here's a better question. Do you wanna have a bad time? **

"Uh...what?" Asgore muttered.

"Yeah! What type of question was that!? A 'bad time'?" Undyne said, her voice loud and boisterous as ever.

He stayed silent.

"I hope you don't mean to fight the kid!" Undyne said, pushing further.

"Brother...If someone great like Undyne, Mettaton, and I myself can't defeat the human then why…?" Papyrus asked, becoming increasingly more anxious by the prospect that Undyne brought to his attention.

...

**'Cause, if you take another step forward, you are really not going to like what happens next.**

"Sans… Can you please listen to me!?" Papyrus pleaded, his voice growing shakier, "C-cause I know you can't win… because of-um… reasons…. So…"

"Papyrus." Sans said, his voice steely and cold. Just like the one he used with me in the Judgement Hall so long ago; it's a tone I never imagined he'd use for Papyrus. "Stop it." The single command made everyone fall to silence, but not for long.

**Welp. Sorry, old lady. This is why I never make promises. **

Toriel shifted in her seat, "...Our promise…"

Sans grumbled something under his breath.

**It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these, kids like you...**

Asgore's head rose in recognition, "Hm? How familiar… Oh! Didn't I say that too?"

Undyne's face scrunched up, deep in thought. "I think you're right! What a weird coincidence…"

"Weird." I repeated.

**SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!**

"Language." Toriel said calmly to the screen.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Undyne shouted, jumping out of her seat along with the other monsters.

"Language." Toriel repeated.

"S-s-sans…" Alphys stuttered.

"Hm. It's more scary in real life." Asriel observed.

"MORE?!" Undyne shouted.

"Undyne, I recommend you keep your voice down." Toriel said, her soft voice somehow cutting through the commotion.

"Gh...Fine." Undyne relented, still eyeing Sans.

**You know, I've been thinking**

**About you and me**

**Was this preordained?**

**Was this meant to be?**

"So he _is _going to fight the human." Mettaton sighed, "I can't see this song lasting long...No offence darling. It is a pretty tune though."

"I wouldn't call it 'pretty'..." Toriel said.

**Somewhere deep down, I**

**Thought that you could change**

**Fighting means nothing**

"I didn't think you were such a pessimist." Asgore said.

"I'm a pessimist when everyone I love is dead." Sans deadpanned.

"...I-" Asgore uttered, surprised by San's dark tone, "Oh…"

**But I'll fight anyway!**

**There's not a bit of good inside**

_**Gaster Blasters formed, shooting all across the room. **_

"UHMMMM!" Alphys loudly shouted.

"SANS WHAT ARE THOSE!?" Papyrus shouted, "I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T _DO_ THAT!"

"Gaster Blasters. Ya' know." Sans answered coolly.

"Uh, no we _don't_ know." Mettaton said, "Can you please explain darling?"

"Giant skeletal things. Blast. Boom." Sans said slowly, "Destruction."

"No need to be sarcastic." Toriel scolded, "I am sure Mettaton wasn't talking about that."

Sans shrugged, "Gaster Blasters." he said, as if it explained everything.

"Gaster?" I questioned, somewhat recognising the name.

"He sounds familiar!" Papyrus chirped, "Do we know a Gaster, Sans?"

"No." Sans said, "We don't."

Papyrus' smiling face shifted to one of confusion, "That's weird. I swear that I did- I guess the Great Papyrus' memory is rusty!"

**You followed the path of genocide**

**You're gonna have a bad time**

"What a wide range." Mettaton said.

"Range?" Undyne questioned.

"Voice. This Sans is a good singer." Mettaton said, nodding, "Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that."

Undyne's face scrunched up, like she was smelling something sour, "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

Chara patted Undyne on the shoulder, "You poor, poor monster."

"Eh!?" Undyne shouted.

"It is whatever you take it as." Mettaton sighed in disappointment.

**Here I stand I must prevail**

**You're not gonna like what happens next**

**You step forward, you're gonna get wrecked**

"He's so… strong…" Alphys said, suddenly realizing.

"Wait a second…" After a moment of thinking Undyne gasped, "WHAT!?"

"Ah. She finally realized." Mettaton teased.

"Oh shut up you!" Undyne shouted, "Sans! Why are you so fu- freaking- strong!? What the hell!?"

"In your effort to not curse you cursed anyway." Toriel said, shaking her head.

"What the heck!?" Undyne corrected.

"Huh? What were we talking about?" Sans asked.

"Stop acting dumb!" Undyne raged.

"Brother...Uhm...Can you please explain?" Papyrus asked, "I didn't even know you _could_ use the Blasters. I thought that was _my_ special attack.."

"Oh sure." Sans said, ignoring what Papyrus said, "Yeah, I can do the same stuff Paps does."

"This is… This is _clearly_ not the same as Papyrus!" Undyne pointed out.

"..."

"Okay. So maybe I can do slightly more stuff than Paps." Sans said.

"That explains nothing!" Undyne shouted.

Sans shrugged, "Your opinion?"

"Sans, please. You're avoiding all of our questions..um.. I didn't know about this either." Papyrus said.

Sans' eyes darkened.

"I can do magic. Like everyone else here."

"But-"

"Magic."

**For everyone I could not protect**

"That-you wouldn't have been able to defeat the human anyway." Asgore said.

Sans just laughed at him, "Yeah."

**Here and now, I'll end this tale**

**Jumping all through space and time!**

"Space and time?" Chara questioned, "That's an interesting phrase, don't you think?" Sans glared at her before speaking.

Sans sighed, "I find nothing extraordinary 'bout it. It's bone dry of meaning."

"Oh god! He's saying puns again!" Papyrus groaned.

"I don't know whether to be annoyed or relieved." Chara said, "But that phrase definitely should have some meaning. You might be an idiot, but you're not _stupid_."

"Those are synonyms, my child." Toriel said, going into 'teacher mode'.

"It was a joke. Mom." Chara said with a pouty face.

**Following your own design!**

**Stopping, starting, crossing lines!**

"Yeah this definitely has a meaning." Mettaton said, "You are obviously talking about timelines, darling."

"Time whats?" Sans sighed, looking tired of lying.

"..."

"Hm?"

"Are you an idiot!?" Undyne said, "Gosh.. and _I'm _the one saying it.." Mettaton cackled in the background.

"That's-" Sans tried to argue.

"Why are you playing dumb?" Chara asked, her face contorting into a mysterious smile, "This song is already blowing all of your lies out of the water. Might as well spill instead of looking like an idiot."

"..."

**'Til everything ends!**

**Your determination fell!**

"How did you know about that?!" Alphys asked, pushing her glasses up, "We uh… didn't find out about that until now…"

"Admit it-" Chara said in a sing-song voice.

"_**Oh shut up.**_" Sans said, "You don't get to say anything."

Chara laughed, "Look! I got him out of his 'character'!" She said, "Lying doesn't suit you, Sans….. Well, on second thought, it does."

"Guys, calm down! What-" I said.

Sans glared at me, "Calm down? You want me to calm down!?"

"I-"

"You're the reason this entire timeline has gone to _**SHIT**_! It's slowly breaking apart and there is nothing I can do to fix it! Sooner or later the multiverse will collapse and _he _will come back." Sans shouted, his calm persona slipping every second.

"Multiverse? Wha-" I said.

"Sans!" Papyrus said, "What are you talking about? I'm worried."

"The timelines. I can see them." Sans said.

"I don't understand-"

"I can see them." Sans repeated, "As we've already covered, I can do a lot of things."

. . .

**You're filled up with LOVE, I can tell!**

"You can-" Alphys said.

"I can see how much pain people inflict." Sans said in a monotone voice, "Then I can give it back. Karmic Retribution."

Toriel looked worried, "You can tell how much LOVE someone has? And-and how many execution points?"

Sans nodded, "That's one of the weird things I can do." He said with a shrug.

"Brother, why did I not know about this!?" Papyrus asked, "I feel like-"

"Not important." Sans said.

"I think it very fucking important!" Undyne growled.

"Language." Toriel muttered.

Undyne sighed, "Can you please not correct me anymore Frisk isn't even-"

Toriel glared at her, "No."

"Sans! With that power you could've gotten into the Royal Guard! You can-" Undyne said.

"Royal Guard-" Papyrus started to say.

"No, I can't." Sans said, "I'm not cool enough."  
"You don't need to be cool to get-" Undyne said.

"That was a joke." Sans said, his icy tone cutting through her statement, "I can't join for medical reasons."

"Oh." Undyne said she didn't question him more.

_Medical Reasons_? What could those be? Out of all the timelines- This has never been brought up.

**Sold your soul and came from hell!**

**Killing your friends!**

"Huh?" Asgore said.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked with a mischievous smile.

"How did he know?" Asgore asked, "Hm… Frisk was not friends with us during this RESET. Correct?"

"Odd." Chara said.

"I don't get it." Asriel said.

"Of course you don't." Chara said with a toothy grin.

"Hey! That's mean…" Asriel said.

Chara patted him on the head.

**I know there's no point to life**

**If all of this can be reset**

**Living day by day, but the next we might forget**

"It seems my suspicion has been confirmed." Asgore said, his voice rising over the shocked gasps of the monsters who have figured it out.

"You remember!" Alphys squeaked, "Th-th-the RESETS!"

"Oh." Sans said, "Oh. Oh…"

"Brother! Why- I- How-What-" Papyrus asked, "I don't understand… What-"

"Don't worry 'bout it Paps." Sans said, "It isn't-"

"Yes it is Sans!" Papyrus shouted, "You always hide stuff and say it's not important- It clearly is!"

"Paps-"

"I know you think I'm stupid; but I'm not! I can help you." Papyrus continued, tears stinging his sockets.

Silence.

**No point trying to escape**

**The surface holds no more appeal**

**Have you ever wondered if you still are real?**

"Paps… You aren't stupid." Sans sighed.

"Well, you treat me like I am!" Papyrus said.

Sans' frown deepened, "That's- There are just some stuff you don't need to know. This is one of them."

Papyrus shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "...Why…?"

Silence.

"Why is there stuff I can't know?" Papyrus asked, "Yet you can?"

Sans smiled, "I wasn't supposed to either."

"Then can I-"

"No." Sans said sternly, "All you guys need to know is that I can remember the RESETS. Just like Flowey, or Asriel.. Whatever his name is now. Chara and Frisk."

"I can't imagine-" Toriel said.

"It's fine." Sans said, a large fake smile plastering over his face.

"I wish you just told me…" Papyrus said, "Instead of being forced to."

"I did. Many timelines. It never changed anything." Sans said.

"But did it make you feel better?" Papyrus asked.

Sans' eyes widened, "...Yeah…" He uttered, "But that's… Huh."

**I've**

**Seen what comes next**

**Paid**

**My last respects**

**It's long past time for**

**Us to end this game**

**Guess I will fight for**

**The few that remain**

Alphys smiled, recognising the fact that she was one that remained, "Thanks Sans."

"No. I didn't do anything." Sans said, "Don't thank me. I- I didn't do anything."

**I will break your will**

**You keep fighting, still**

**Hoping for the kill**

**Here I stand, Here I'll stay!**

"How the hell have you survived this long!?" Undyne asked. Toriel huffed, but didn't correct Undyne's language this time. I smiled.

"I'm fast." Sans said with a wink, "Do you really think I'd just _let _the human hit me? I'll never understand you noble types."

Undyne shook her head, "You can't move well in armor… I didn't even know you could do something like this! This-it's crazy!"

"As a '_One Hit Wonder' _I gotta dodge." Sans said, "I don't think it's crazy but-"

"What do you mean?" Undyne asked, "One Hit Wonder?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Sans said.

"Quit beating around the bush!"Undyne shouted.

Sans sighed, "I got one Hp."  
"WHAT!?" Undyne shouted, "THAT'S-"

"My medical reason." Sans said with a wink, "Never had to participate in Gym class. It's great."

"Sans…" Papyrus said, "You shouldn't joke around about that!"

Sans smiled, "I think I have all the reason _to_ joke about it."

"Sans… You have one Hp?" Toriel asked rhetorically.

"I also have one defence and attack." Sans said, "I'm weak."

"You are clearly dealing more than just one attack to Frisk." Asgore said, looking at the fight taking place, "This doesn't add up, I'm afraid."

"Karmic Retribution." Sans said, "We talked about it earlier, it's a weird thing I can do. The pain you inflict will be dealt back to you. Neat right?"

Asgore frowned, "I wouldn't exactly call it neat, but… It is useful."

"Eh… It really isn't. Too much responsibility." Sans sighed.

**Swing**

**That thing around**

**But you know**

**You're going down**

**Once, I saw the light**

**Once, there was no fight**

**Once, you did what's right**

**Once, I called you friend**

I clenched my fists. "I-" I started to say.

"**Stop.**" Sans said. That made me fall silent again.

**I know, somewhere you remember**

**They said that you could be better**

**That hope is a dying ember**

**YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE THIS END!**

**See how far you can descend!**

"His voice. It reminds me of that 'Metal screaming music' that one of my glamorous employees was into." Mettaton said, "I never quite understood them. I would imagine it to hurt."

Toriel nodded, "It does."

Mettaton's eyes widened, "What-You...uh…" He uncharacteristically stuttered, "That's-"

"What?" Toriel questioned. Chara weezed in the background.

**Now we can never make amends!**

**Kill for the sake of play**

**Deny us light of day**

**So I stand in your way**

**GUESS WE'RE DOING THIS THE HARD WAY**

**You are never gonna smile**

**You are heartless, you are vile**

**Well, goodbye then, fallen child**

**Know you never had a prayer**

**You are never gonna make it**

**Your will, I am gonna break it!**

**I will not stand there and take it**

**I can't afford not to care**

"This isn't what I meant when I told you to stop being lazy…." Papyrus said.

Sans laughed, "You gotta start somewhere."

"This isn't a good start either." Toriel added, "Normally you start slowly.."

**I gave up hope long ago**

**Not much point in dreams, you know?**

"What!?" Undyne said, "You gotta be kidding me-right?!"

Sans' eyes darkened, "I am kidding most of the time; I wish I was this time."

"Oh dear.. Is this why you are lazy in the first place?" Toriel asked, "Because you gave up?"

Sans eyed Papyrus, "No. I was always like this." He lied. After all the RESETS, I could always notice when he did.

"Yeah...you were." Papyrus said, his voice filled with an out of character uncertainty.  
Toriel's soft eyes looked down at her hands which laid on her lap, "Alright then."

**When they stopped, we started the show**

**Once upon a time**

**Now we stand here, face to face**

**Defiling this sacred place**

**I will not let you erase**

**All space and time!**

"It seems I underestimated the weight of this fight…" Asgore said.

Sans chuckled, "The main goal was to get them to stop RESETING over and over. I figured if I kept them stuck in one spot without progressing… they'd give up. Normal people would… but Frisk isn't very normal."

"I see." Asgore said, nodding, "But you did know that they're very determined. Right?"

"Well the most determined thing to do in that situation was give up right? To finally make progress?" Sans said, "But… the kiddo just… wouldn't get the memo."

"There was a time I _did_ stop, but you killed me anyways." I said.

"That was different." Sans said.

Toriel frowned, "That doesn't sound different. My child...You spared him?" Toriel asked.

"Yeah… He then held his arms out for a hug… but when I went towards him...He stabbed me." I said, recounting the story.

Chara snorted, "Multiple times… I think you are underplaying the whole.. 'Stabbing' thing."

"Sans… Your plan worked...why?" Toriel asked.

"If they really wanted to spare me; the kiddo wouldn't have come back." Sans said in a dark tone.

"But… then you'd be alone!" Papyrus exclaimed, "Wouldn't it be better for you to convince the human to bring us back!?"

"So they can kill you again?" Sans said in an angry tone, "Like hell i'd do that."

"I wouldn't have-" I said.

"You say that now… but I'm sure it's not going to be too long until another RESET and another timeline after you realized how inconvenient it is to have everyone know that you killed them without any hesitation!" Sans said, his words biting my skin.

"I won't RESET again! I promised!" I shouted.

"And promises last forever! No matter what you win, Frisk… So I guess I'll give up. Again." Sans said, flipping his hood to cover his head.

"I don't always win." I muttered, "What does that really mean anyway..?"

"It means you always win." Chara repeated, "Which, technically, you do."

"I don't." I said.

**I hate making promises**

**I know that the ending's the same**

**Every single time you reset, fight again**

"That's probably very tiring." Undyne observed, "Even when I'm at my most energetic I can only fight for so long. And you… You're still going and you're like… well… _you_!"

"Thanks." Sans said.

Undyne looked flustered, "Well… I meant that-uh… I train everyday to have stamina. You don't. Along with the fact that you're always tired-"

Sans nodded, "Yeah. Makes sense."

**Take it from me kid**

**It's time to stop this child's play**

**TIME YOU LEARN TO STOP**

**Learned that day is today**

**Why do you still fight?**

**Do you think you're right?**

"Just determination." Chara chirped, "Or maybe…"  
"Chara.. For the last time…" I sighed.

"Don't make any excuses." Chara said, her voice lowering.

I looked down at my shoes, "I didn't- I wasn't going to make an excuse." I said.

"Sure." Chara said bitterly.

**No more bloodshed and**

**No more violence**

**At the end of the day**

**There's just silence**

"That's-sad." Undyne said.

Toriel nodded, "Living in silence is not fun. But at least in the Ruins I had Froggits and Whimsums walking around. Oh! And that funny ghost as well."

"Napstablook." Mettaton said with a sigh, "My cousin. We were going to do our first show together tonight… it feels like it has already passed…"

"This really is messing up all of our schedules." Toriel said, shaking her head like a disapproving mother, "I am not a fan of this…disorganization. Whoever put us here is going to have a stern talking to."

"I feel like this is the least of our worries, mom." Asriel deadpanned.

**You made your mistakes**

**Simply feeding your mania**

**But now hell awaits**

**WHEN I STOP MEGALOVANIA!**

**So**

**Long, child of man**

**Tell**

**Them hi from Sans**

"Them?" Alphys questioned, "Wh-who's them?"

Sans shrugged, "The surface, people in the afterlife. Who knows."

"You literally said it." Undyne deadpanned.

"Technically, I didn't." Sans said, "It just has a double meaning."

**You're not gonna like what happens next**

**You step forward, you're gonna get wrecked**

**For everyone I could not protect**

**Here I stand, I must prevail**

**I'm not going to turn tail**

**Time to stop this bloody trail!**

**HERE AND NOW I'LL END THIS TALE!**

"He stopped." Asriel said, "I never saw this fight in full so-."

"God damn it! He got tired…" Undyne growled.

"It was only a matter of time." Sans said calmly.

Toriel looked at Sans in worry, "How are you so calm? Seeing yourself die isn't exactly...pleasant."

Sans laughed, "I have died so many times in so many RESETS. It hardly phases me anymore…. This is actually better, cause I don't _feel_ it."

"I-I see…" Toriel said, her worried look not going away.

**Heh, didja really think you would be able to-**

**UGH!**

"God dammit!" Undyne repeated.

Everyone looked away, their faces etched with despair.

_**A large cut covered his torso. A red substance, which looks like blood, leaked out.**_

Papyrus covered his eyes. He winced at the sound of the knife cutting through bone, as if it hurt him instead of Sans, He then lowered his gloved hands.

"Blood?" Papyrus questioned, "What- I… Sans? Uh-"

"What!?" Sans said, looking surprised for the...first time, "I don't remember that-"

Chara frowned, "I remember you bleeding." That's-odd.

"I do to…" I said, "But I always thought it was weird that a skeleton could bleed.

**So... Guess that's it, huh? Just don't say I didn't warn you... Welp, I'm going to Grillby's... Papyrus? Do you want anything?...**

_**He started to walk off screen, dust breaking off his skin. **_

Papyrus sniffled, his eye sockets slowly filling up with tears, "I think… we should go to Grillby's after this…" He said.

"But you hate-." Sans started to say.

Papyrus frowned, "I think I'll try it again… just to see. Grillby's isn't _that_ bad."

Sans smiled, "Thanks, Paps."

"AGH!" Undyne shouted, bursting into tears, "This is so HEARTWARMING! GET OVER HERE YOU PUNKS!"

"Uh… no?" Sans said.

Chara rolled her eyes, "Drama queen."

"Did someone say my name!?" Mettaton said.

"But your name is Mettaton-" Asriel said, confused.

Chara patted the confused goat on the head, "Don't worry, even though you are an idiot; we still love you."

"Eh!?" Asriel shouted, "Who're you calling an idiot!?"

"You're becoming less and less like Flowey everyday." Chara continued, "Less spikey. Less mean. And, unfortunately, less smart."

Asriel pouted, "I don't know whether that is a compliment or not… you're weird Chara."

"Take it as a compliment." Chara said.

Toriel looked confused by her children's conversation, but moved on nonetheless, "Well, this song was...interesting…"

Sans sighed, "I guess me hiding will do more harm than good."

"So you're going to tell us what's going on!?" Papyrus said excitedly.

"Yeah Paps. No more lies." He responded with a wink, "But we should, uh, maybe watch what's happening?"

"Huh?" I questioned.

**Frisk looked at Sans, which was now a dusty pile.**

"**He lost." Chara said in a low voice, "**_**GREAT!**_ **Just great…" She looked away. She tried to hide her not so subtle sniffles as tears slid down her rosy cheeks.**

"**I won." I- the human said, gripping her knife tightly in her hand.**

"**Are you happy now? You got to the end. There is nothing beyond this point." Chara shouted, "Just RESET! Nothing else will happen." **

"**Nothing? I don't-" The human said, then they opened their eyes. Nothing but white. "I don't think this is the end."**

"**No one is left, Frisk!" Chara shouted, stomping her foot on the tiled ground. She jumped in surprise at the fact that it made a noise.**

**The human smiled, "It worked Chara. It really did."**

"**No it didn't!" Chara said, "Nothing works! Everything is broken! This-" She stomped her foot again "-This is just another broken thing on top of it all!"**

**The human looked at her in confusion, "Broken?-But it worked?" **

"**Ghh! It wasn't supposed to work!" Chara cried in frustration, "The RESETS, your power, it isn't supposed to-AGH! You aren't even listening.." She fumed. **

"**I'm not. Something just confuses me." The human said.**

"**I'm not answering." Chara pouted, "Not like I used to…" **

"**You don't need to." The human said with a smile, "I have a feeling you'd react anyway." **

"**Eh?" Chara grunted, tapping her foot impatiently.**

"**What is a Frisk? And.. why are you calling me that?" The human asked. **

**Chara's face went pale, "What?"**

**Welcome to the Author note! **

**Hello, my dear readers. I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter- I kinda wanted to re-do it… but I didn't want to keep you all waiting so… Here it is! **

**There are two songs left! **'**But Nobody Came' ****and the much requested **'**Darker yet Darker' **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As a side note uhhhhhh- I just realized that this document (on my end) is TWENTY FIVE PAGES LONG! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-**


End file.
